Star wars: The end of the Jedi
by STORYmaker2
Summary: The Greartok invasion continues to carve up the galaxy. As the Republic and First Order struggle to fight them, the Jedi and Knights of Ren struggle to rally an army of warriors to oppose the Greartok. Rey continues to fight her way deeper into the greartok
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: A world on fire

* * *

Admiral Pellaeon stood on the bridge of his flagship the resurgent class star destroyer _Chimera_. The ship was in hyperspace with Pellaeon looking out the viewing glass.

Pellaeon wore a black uniform with the first order insignias on his shoulders and the admiral ranks as well. His skin was fair, and his eyes were brown with blonde hair that was starting to grey. He also had a crips-well groomed mustache on his lips.

A pair of footsteps were heard behind him as he turned to see a pair of stormtrooper officers. One was the chrome armored captain Phasma while the second to her right was a man wearing the black and white armor of the FN-corps only more advanced and shiny looking with a few attachments and a golden pauldron.

"Lieutenant General FN-0001, captain Phasma." The admiral said.

"Admiral sir, the FN-corps are prepared for battle."

"Good, generals RK-0001 and ML-0002 inform me the RK -corps and the mainline corps are also ready. When we arrive you will be dropped planet side, air and orbital support will be limited until we can secure orbit. However, the mainline army forces on Terron are at the breaking point, they need support as soon as possible."

"I understand sir." General FN-0001 said as he and Phasma left.

"Prepare for rapid deployment, this will be rough." The general said.

"Yes sir." Phasma said as she moved to another part of the ship.

Phasma saw the stormtroopers of the FN corps in formation across the hanger.

Captain Phasma walked passed the companies and their officers who saluted as she passed her.

Phasma passed one company in particular, turning to the Lieutenant who had a grey pauldron around his shoulder while two sergeants with black pauldrons stood beside him, the three saluting her.

"Lieutenant, what is the readiness of your company?" She asked.

"Captain, all men of Kilo company are ready to fight."

Phasma didn't look at the men in the company, only the officer and his sergeants.

"I expect great things out of Kilo company, being lead by three heros of the First Order, you will be deployed first."

"Yes captain."

Phasma turned.

"And FN-2187, you're an officer now. I don't want to hear anyone calling you by anything other than that or Lieutenant again."

"…..Captain." He started as Phasma turned to him and stood close, within a fraction of an inch.

"I don't care what you want to be called, your name is FN-2187 and you will be addressed as such." Phasma said sending a chill through the other stormtroopers in their company's spines.

"Yes captain." Finn said as Phasma walked away.

Finn exhaled as she did.

His sergeants turning to him before snapping back to attention.

Back on the bridge, Pellaeon saw his ship exit hyperspace. Pellaeon's fleet was composed of three resurgent class star destroyers and five smaller cruisers.

They had come out of hyperspace at a planet covered mostly in ocean with tens of thousands of of islands covering around thirty-five percent of the world.

In orbit above the planet were three destroyed First Order Cruisers and three damaged ones with a damaged resurgent class star destroyer.

The ships were being attacked by dozens of Greartok ships.

"This is admiral Pellaeon to captain Wilkot, situation report."

"Admiral! We've sustained heavy damage! Our ships are scattered and our ground forces are on the verge of being overrun!"

"We're here to help captain, Dusk-squadron, Viper-squadron, move in and draw the fire off the fleet."

The First Order ships began firing at the Greartok ships using their motion trackers to try and find the Greartok ships.

Leading the First Order fighters were three Tie silencers.

"Take out the smaller ships before they can form the larger ones." The lead Knight of Ren said as the other two followed. A series of yellow beams following them around as the First order fighters scattered.

The lead knight of Ren flew away from three beams as they followed him closely.

"Talon move down, Kesson follow him."

"What do you have planned Arkorous?"

"Just trust me." Arkorous flying after his companions.

"BB-10, full power to engines." The knight of Ren said as he flew faster and past his companions as the beams collided into each other.

"Watch those trackers!"

They saw movement.

"Position two-seven!"

Two First Order fighters flew up from under and fired, destroying two Greartok fighters before seven beams enveloped the two fighters.

"I see them!" Talon shouted as he sent the coordinates to Arkorous and Kesson. The three rushing over and firing as they ripped apart three more Greartok craft.

The _Chimera_ and the other two resurgent class star destroyers were now directly over the planet as the drop hanger's lights turned to red.

"Standby!" A voice over the intercom said as the stormtroopers got into crate shaped craft, each putting on a large pack that was attached to the walls of the craft.

Finn, Nines, and Zeros stood in the front.

"Weapons check!" Nines shouted as their men held their weapons up.

"Gear check!" Zeros shouted.

The stormtroopers began sounding off as they confirmed their packs and weapons were in check.

"When we hit the surface, we need to link up with the rest of our battalion as soon as possible, then we move on and engage the Greartok forces outside the main city and the main island where their forces are being concentrated. We're going to relieve the army forces there, the mainline corps forces will be engaging the Greartoks across the rest of the planet while the RK-corps retakes the capital as well as the other cities. Stick together, follow your orders, and remember your training, and we'll get through this, protect the people of the First Order, we must be willing to give our lives if necessary." Finn said.

The stormtroopers threw their right arms up in unison.

The lights turned green as handles lowered from the ceiling, each of the stormtroopers grabbing one as their craft dropped out of the star destroyers and flew through the atmosphere. The stormtroopers staying in place as they descended quickly towards the planet.

As they got closer to the surface, they moved fast enough to avoid incoming blasts from the air and ground.

The lights turned red again as the craft began to slow down as thrusters underneath them activated.

Finn took a deep breath as he thought about what Phasma said and looked at the stormtroopers around him. Knowing all of their numbers….

"Nines, I want you on the right flank, Zeros on the left, I'll take the middle."

"We understand Lieutenant Finn." Nines said.

Finn shook his head.

"Seriously , you both know what Phasma said."

"We've been calling you Finn ever since we were kids, I'm not going to stop now, sir." Zeros said.

"We're heros anyway, Executor Vanto himself promoted us." Nines said.

"Despite her title, Phasma's more than just a captain you know. The last thing we need is to cross her." Finn said before the lights turned green again.

The floor began each stormtrooper began to open as they held onto the grips.

"Kilo company go go!"

The stormtroopers let go as they fell out of the craft, Finn, Nines, and Zeros joining them.

The wind flowing through their armor as they fell down before the ground was in sight.

The island was of a tropical environment with palm trees , rivers, small scorched rain forests and beaches with many settlements including a massive city that appeared to be on fire. The areas around the island seeming scorched as well.

Finn and his men activated their packs as blue fire like energy flew out and allowed them to land harmlessly on the ground.

As Finn landed he saw his company land around the scorched ground. Many dead animals and local inhabitants human and aliens were dead around them. As well as several crashed speeders with the bodies if First Order army troopers and drones beside them.

Finn could hear blaster fire nearby.

"Kilo company let's move!" He shouted as his stormtroopers moved forward.

As they got over the hill they saw three overturned first order two man speeders. Several squads of First Order army troopers were taking cover behind them as they tried to fightback against over forty drones on the ground with many in the air.

Several of the troopers were dead while others were wounded. The troopers wore similar armor to the stormtroopers only it seemed bulkier in some areas such as the arms and chest. The helmet had a thin straight line visor across the eyes only with a very thin black area around the mouth with nothing in between. The rest of the helmet was while except a thin black line around the end of the bottom and two try ends to the chin.

"Move down in a pincer formation!" Finn shouted as he and a third of the company moved down in a very organized and efficient manner. The stormtroopers with the riot shields went in first absorbing fire from the drones as Finn and the rest of the men returned fire with their blaster rifles and gatling guns.

As this happened, Nines and Zeros took their men around and to the sides of the Drones.

They began firing into them as the greartok were caught in a crossfire, dozens being easily gunned down as the flying ones fired down.

A few stormtroopers were hit, but their armor absorbed the damage and each one got right back up and continued fighting.

Several of the flying drones were shot down, but Nines and a few of the stormtroopers activated their jump packs and flew into the air, shooting down the flying drones from the sky.

When the drones were all killed, Finn came to the lead trooper who was wounded and being treated by one of his men.

"Sergeant are you ok?"

"A little burned, but ok sir. It's about time we got some help. Our forces have been overrun, we're scattered all around the planet trying to regroup."

"The Stormtrooper corps is here to regain control." Finn said as Zeros approached.

"Sir, we have to link up with the rest of of the battalion."

"Right, Sergeant-"

"We'll be fine sir, we can get to our rendezvous point from here."

"Let's move!" Finn shouted.

Above them they could see explosions in the sky as First Order aircraft battled Greartok vessels above them.

Across the battlefield Finn could see the ruins of the First Order army forces, dead troopers, destroyed speeders and AT-ST walkers with thousands of drones moving across the island.

Finn tried to take his mind off such things, right now all he had to do was link up with his battalion.

"This is Lieutenant FN-2187 to Lieutenant FN-3000, Kilo company is moving alone point three-seven. Where are you over?"

"FN-2187, Hotel company is near your position, say again, we're near your position. Captain FN-3100 is with us as well as Major FN-2486. Our orders are to clear a landing zone for the heavy armor."

"Kilo company copies." Finn said as they continued across the field.

Finn could see large vehicle transports deploy First Order models of the AT-AT as the FN corps continued to sweep across the island.

Finally Finn saw Hotel company on top of a hill setting up defensive positions as over a hundred drones began to swarm around them.

"Move in along the flank, we'll push them right off the hill."

As the stormtroopers on the hill fought off the drones swarming up the hill and over them, Finn's company moved in a line like formation at their right flank and began firing into them. As this happened, the drones's attack was divided.

However, Finn saw three of the spider drones from Icean crawl towards them.

"Move back!" Finn shouted as his company began to carefully move away, several of his men taking fire as the spiders got closer.

"Concentrate your fire!" Zeros shouted as he fired a mortar round into one.

However, as the stormtroopers shot parts of the spiders apart, other drones took their place.

However, one of the spider drones was blown apart larger fire.

Finn looked up in relief as he saw three AT-ST's backing Hotel company. The walkers destroyed the other two spiders before firing into the rest of the drones.

Finn and his company joined hotel at the top of the hill as Finn met up with the other officers.

"Gentlemen." He said rendering a salute to the captain and Major.

"FN-2187, good timing lieutenant. We've cleared the LV for the heavy vehicles." FN-3100 said.

"Once they've landed we're going to link up with the other battalions and clear a hole for the people still in the capital to get out."

"Sir!" The two heard as FN-3000 waved them over.

The other officers came over and saw what the other Lieutenant saw.

In the distance they could see two companies of stormtroopers making a tactical withdrawal as the AT-AT they were with was being attacked by three massive centipede like machines with beam weapons burning through the thick armor of the vehicle and wrapping around its legs before burning into the underside.

The Stormtroopers were in awe as they saw the AT-AT break apart as the three machines began to move towards them.

"This position is compromised. We need to fall back." Finn said.

"First Order stormtroopers don't retreat." FN-3100 said.

"Sir, we'll be wiped out if we stay here." Finn said to the major who looked at the three vehicles that came closer and closer.

"Sir we can destroy them." FN-3100 said as the stormtroopers began firing into the metal centipedes as well as the AT-STs. The blasts from the stormtroopers and their vehicles deflecting off the shiny armor of the three vehicles. Finn saw in horror as the three centipedes unleashed their beams into the hill top.

All three AT-STs get torn apart as several stormtroopers were also hit and disintegrated.

"Sir!" Finn shouted to FN-2486.

"Battalion fall back!" He shouted over the com link as the stormtroopers began to move back and off the hill as the three machines got closer with flying drones swarming over them.

Finn saw as several of his men were hit by the drones before being disintegrated by the centipedes.

He tightened his grip and face the greartok.

"Come on!" He shouted as Nines and Zeros joined him.

The three began gunning down several of the flying drones before Nines tossed Finn a pulse cannon.

Finn aimed the shoulder fire heavy cannon at the center machine and fired, a red blast hitting the machine to no effect.

"Hit it again!" Zeros shouted as he gunned down another four with Nines.

Finn recharged the cannon and fired at one of the legs, still nothing happening. Finn lowering the cannon as the three stormtroopers saw the three centipedes in front of them.

As the beams on the centipedes glowed before one was torn apart by heavy blue fire.

Finn and his men turned to see another walker had landed. But this was bigger than an AT-AT. It was over thirty-six meters tall and over forty meters long with four massive legs, the front legs having almost gorilla like feet. Along the head were four heavy cannons and a firth on the center f the main body's top.

The two remaining centipedes turned and unleashed their beam weapons at the AT-M6, but their beams had no effect on the armor of the walker as it unleashed all five cannons on one of the centipedes, tearing it apart as the last one crawled up its front right leg and tried to fire into tis underbelly only to be stepped on and crushed by the walker.

A series of blue plasma bots flew from below the AT-M6 as Finn saw Captain Phasma with a Battalion of FN-corps stormtroopers. Phasma herself gunning down fifteen of the flying drones.

Phasma approached Finn and his battalion. The other officers quickly approaching.

"I was hoping you could clear this landing zone Major." Phasma said as FN-2486 gave a nervous expression under his helmet.

"We weren't prepared for those vehicles." The major said.

"I expected more from one of my officers." Phasma said as she walked back to the AT-M6.

"Sir, we're clear for support." Phasma said over the com channel.

Inside the cockpit of the AT-M6 FN-0001 nodded as two more AT-M6's landed beside his before the battalions of the FN-corps linked up with each other and scattered groups of army troopers and continued their counter offensive.

The capital city was in ruins as thousands of people tried to escape with scattered groups of armor troopers trying to help them.

The RK corps was also in the city putting up a fierce fight against the Greartok.

An AT-AT was torn apart by a pair of centipede tanks before the two were blown apart from the air by four Tie silencers.

The silencers fired at other Greartok vehicles and aircraft.

Inside the lead Silencer, BB-9 chirped as the back gunner fired down at groups of Greartok.

"Kylo news from the RK-corps, they say the greartok have set up their command center in the army base. The army's commander is still alive as well." Another knight of Ren said as Kylo changed a setting on his ship.

He saw the army base and four craft over the base with several centipede tanks on the building

The four craft fired as Kylo and his men flew past them and caused the beams to crash into the centipedes as the back gunners shot down the four craft.

Kylo leapt out of his ship and landed on a platform with four other knights landing beside him.

All four knights had their helmets on. Kylo igniting his lightsaber as the one to his right ignited a violet one, the one to his left a red one, and the one behind him drew a gatling gun.

Dozens of drones began flying from around the building with a few spiders crawling towards them as well as another group of ground drones rushing out of the base interior.

Kylo and the other force sensitive knights deflected dozens of incoming blasts with their lightsabers and off hands before Kylo pulled his hand back at him, over ten of the flying drones' skeletons. The knight with a violet lightsaber reached at the building as pieces of it began to break off into smaller pieces that flew into over a dozen drones, ripping their bodies apart.

The third knight of Ren hurled his lightsaber and used the force to guide it as it cut down several more.

The last knight of Ren hurled three small devices into the spiders before firing a mortar round forward, the devices glowing as the mortal round spot into three and flew into the center of each, causing them to burst apart.

Kylo and the other two knights began cutting down the incoming Greartok with their lightsabers, each one of Kylo's strikes causing a burst of telekinetic energy that hurled a few away.

As more came out of the base, the knights of Ren saw a few squads of RK-corps stormtroopers fly up with their jump packs and join the fight, gunning down several of the drones.

The RK-corms stormtroopers's armor being white with a green stipe down the center of their helmet, across the chest plate, and arms.

With the landing pad secured, Kylo turned to a stormtrooper captain who landed on the platform.

"Captain, secure the base, if there's a Greartok inside we'll deal with them."

"Yes sir." The captain said as he lead his men inside.

Kylo and his knights entered the First Order base and saw the interior heavily damaged with dead First Order troopers and personnel everywhere.

They walked past squads of stormtroopers battling drones in the hall, clearing any drones in their path as they reached the command center.

Inside the command center they saw a Greartok standing in the center with a First Order army general in his hand and two metal tentacles inside his ears as the man screamed in pain.

The Greartok's armor was blue and green with his helmet having a demonic like design with two horns coming out of the top.

The four knights of Ren faced the Greartok as he saw them and snarled, removing the tentacles as he tossed the general down.

He shouted out something in his native tongue as Kylo saw thousands of metal insects crawling around before they began to form together into three large metal monsters each with a blade or staff esk weapon.

The other knights of ren attacked the beasts as Kylo ran at the Greartok who's hands glowed with energy before hurling them at Kylo who knocked them away with his lightsaber. However, the blasts came back as Kylo continued to try and knock them away.

Kylo turned and saw the Greartok's hands glow as he tried to smash him, Kylo using his saber to block them. The blasts kept coming back as Kylo tried to hold off the greartok and the blasts. Kylo got angrier as he roared and used the force to push the blasts back into the Greartok who was knocked back, Kylo rushing forward as he slashed his lightsaber against the armor twice , both only glancing off as the Greartok grabbed the lightsaber with his right hand and hurled Kylo through a screen.

Kylo grunted as he got up and saw the Greartok hurled several energy bursts at him, the bursts swarming around Kylo as he tried to hold them back. The Greartok leaping forward and slashing at Kylo who tried to block it with his lightsaber only to be knocked away.

Kylo got up and held his hand out, large pieces of metal from the room ripping out and flying at the Greartok who slashed them apart with his glowing claws before leaping at Kylo.

Kylo Ren channeled his anger and hate as he roared and thrusted his hands forward, unleashing a pulse of force energy that was able to force the Greartok back to the ground and his arms back.

Kylo lunging forward with the dark side propelling him, his lightsaber forcing itself through the Greartok's chest. The Greartok grunted and convulsed as Kylo held it there. However, he heard the alien growl before the alien smacked him away.

The knight of Ren with the violet lightsaber exchanging strikes with the mechanical beast's staff. The knight and creature struggling to overpower the other before the knight reached out with his offhand and forced a piece of metal through the creatures chest, allowing him to force his lightsaber up and slashed through the creature as it melted into liquid metal.

The other force sensitive knight of Ren knocked away the swords of the second metal beast as he leapt over and kicked it back before hurling his lightsaber into the monster and guided his weapon as it cut the monster to pieces.

The other knight of Ren avoided the blades of the last one as he slashed at him and absorbed his blaster bolts.

The Knight of Ren hurled two small devices into the beast before firing two mortar rounds that were pulled into the center before heating up and exploding, tearing the beast apart.

Kylo got up and did his best to avoid the slashes from the Greartok and his flying every blasts.

The Greartok kicked Kylo back into a terminal as Kylo reached out to his lightsaber with the force, the Greartok grabbing his chest in pain as the lightsaber was pulled through his body and tore the Greartok apart.

Kylo let out a relief breath as his knights came to him, the one with the gatling gun kneeling beside the brigadier general as he injected bacta into his neck as the man gasped and began coughing.

"Ghaaah!" He shouted before Kylo grabbed him and held him up.

"General, reactivate the base defenses, now." Kylo said as the man nodded, Kylo setting him beside a computer and activating the base defenses.

Kylo got on his communicator.

"Arkorous, what's the situation in orbit!?"

In orbit, Arkorous saw a First Order cruiser get torn in half by two combined Greartok vessels.

"It's going well Kylo." He said before blasting apart two more vessels.

"Form up." he said as his wingmen followed him through the debris of the destroyed First Order vessel and caused the beams following them to crash into the debris.

The three then flew up and under the two combined craft and firing at their centers. The two were torn apart as more Greartok craft flew from their mothership. The whale shaped ship standing its ground as three more combined craft continued to fire at the First Order fleet.

Pellaeon standing on the bridge as he saw incoming blue blasts.

"Full power to shields!""

The First Order ships' shields glowed as they were hit and shook.

"Shields!?"

"Forty percent sir."

"We're in range sir!"

"Our fighters haver reported their location."

"Fire!"

The Resurgent class star destroyers and cruisers opened fire , the cruisers hitting and ripping apart several of the combined craft as the _Chimera_ 's guns ripped through the mothership's shields and hull, dozens of craft flying from it as the remaining combined craft broke apart.

"Now!" Pellaeon shouted as a second wave of fighters flew from the ships lead by Arkorous and the other knights of Ren in their Tie Silencers.

The craft ripped through the Greartok ships, several First Order fighters being shot down in the process, but the Greartok fleet wiped out to the last vessel.

"All enemy ships eliminated." Arkorous said.

"This is FN-0001 we've secured the planet." Pellaeon gave a relieved look.

"Begin moving medical and relief supplies to the planet, there are going to be many people down there who need our help."

On the planet Kylo and his knights were joined by Arkorous and the knights with him, one having a lightsaber on his belt.

The seven watched as the stormtroopers began helping the people in the ruins of the city.

Kylo and the other force sensitive Knights used their force powers to help move debris while the other two helped injured civilians.

As BB-9 rolled up to Kylo and chirped, Kylo thought of something else, his family.

The seven Tie silencers exited hyperspace over Mustafar as they saw their resurgent class destroyer in orbit.

"Welcome home everyone." Arkorous said as they flew down to the castle and landed.

The seven entered as Arkorous and the one with the violet lightsaber followed Kylo, the two behind Kylo taking off their helmets as the one with the violet lightsaber shook his shiny bald head.

"What is that three battles in one week, these Greartok just don't stop coming."

"At least we're holding them off Walkin." Arkorous said.

"But for how long?"

The three reached Kylo's chamber where they saw Tratha holding Cade in her arms.

"Ahh there you are." Tratha said.

"How was Uborn-v?"

"Long and bloody, but we drove the Greartok away." Tratha said as she held Cade.

Kylo removed his helmet and came over, taking Cade from Tratha as he looked at his son.

"How are our students?"

"Despite our rush to train more, their quality seems to still be on par as it was in peace time." Arkorous said.

"Good, it seems I made the right choice putting you in charge of training."

"I do my best Kylo, for the Dark side, for Darth Vader."

BB-9 rolled up beside Kylo as he set Cade in his crib and watched him sleep.

BB-9 chirped.

"BB-9 you're going to wake Cade."

BB-9 beeped.

"What? A chamber I've never seen before?"

Kylo lead the other three knights as they followed BB-9 to a secret elevator and went down.

They entered a dark chamber with a single terminal in the center.

"What is this place?" Tratha asked as Walkin approached the terminal.

"It looks like this is a control console for a piece of frozen carbonite called " The failed apprentice"".

"Failed apprentice?" Kylo said before the lights lit up the rest of the room, Kylo and the others seeing a piece of frozen carbonite hanging on the wall. Kylo soon realized there was someone inside the carbonite, someone alive.

"There's someone in there, let them out."

Walkin pressed some buttons as the carbonite began to heat up before melting, the person inside falling free as they tried to breath. Kylo and the others saw it was a young Togruta woman with blue eyes and a brown jedi like tunic on.

Kylo sensed the force in her, curious he slowly came closer and knelt in front of the alien girl.

"Who are you?"

The togruta looked up and saw Kylo's face, the young woman looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Anakin!?" She said as Kylo hurled her against the wall , choking her with an almost fearful expression on his face.

"How do you know my name!?"

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _The first order is doing their best to fight off the Greartok, but even their victories come at a cost_

 _How well will the republic and Jedi fair? And who was in the carbonite...but you already know_

 _As usual let me know what you guys think._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Star wars episode VIII: The end of the Jedi

 _The galaxy is in turmoil. As the Republic and First Order struggle to hold off the onslaught of the Greartok, dozens of worlds have already fallen to the alien race and have been transformed into machine worlds void of any other life._

 _With a galaxy wide invasion, the Jedi knights and Knights of Ren are spread thin as they desperately try to protect their people from the alien invaders. With loss after loss, the Republic struggles to rally its fleets and recruit new allies to join in their fight to save the galaxy from the Greartok._

* * *

Chapter 1: A desperate escape

Poe held his throttle up hard as his E-wing made a sharp turn up with two beam weapons after him.

He heard a familiar beep.

"I know they're after us BB-8, you just have to trust my piloting skills."

BB-8 chirped.

"Not helping buddy." Poe said as he saw a pair of republic A-wing fighters get torn apart by beam trackers.

"Hang on!" Poe shouted.

All around Poe was a massive fleet battle dozens of republic ships facing off against a large task force of Greartok ships including two carrier class ships.

The Republic fleet had several frigate class vessels, some corvette sized ships, five mediator capital ships and two carrier vessels. Also with them were over a dozen of their newest cruiser class ships.

The cruiser vessels were around the size of their frigates. They were grey and blue looking almost like capital T's from the front but with a more cylindrical center that extended back into a tail with guns on the bottom fin and the front as well as the sides. Leading the fleet was another much ;archer super cruiser. It was over three kilometers long with a mon calamari design.

Poe saw another three A-wings get blown apart as the beam weapons got closer.

BB-8 beeped.

"I know the last time we shook them off easier. Yes the E-wing is better than the X-wing, I guess the Greartok upgrade their weapons too buddy." Poe said as he made a sharp bank and then dropped straight down before spinning. His craft making such sharp movements that the beams crashed into each other.

"We got up, Rogue three, four , and ten, form up behind me. Rogue two and seven, draw out their fire."

Three other E-wings came behind Poe's ship as another two flew past them several beams following them as BB-8 locked in where the Greartok ships were.

"Let's go!" Poe shouted as he and his wingmen opened up, destroying four Greartok ships.

"Captain Dameron!" Poe heard over the com link.

"Admiral i'm here."

Wedge stood on the bridge of the super cruiser looking out at the battle as another of his ships was enveloped by the Greartok fire and destroyed.

"Captain we need to get the fleet out of here, more Greartok ships are dropping out of hyperspace."

"Admiral we have to stay, if the Greartok take this hyperspace lane they could reach Hosnian prime."

"Poe, there are drones aboard my flagship. We aren't going to win this fight, First Senator Leia has authorized us to make a tactical retreat. Now clear out those combined craft so the _Ackbar_ and the rest of our fleet can get out."

"Yes sir." Poe said reluctantly.

" Alright Rogue squadron new orders. Let's clear a path for the fleet to withdraw."

"We're going to run!?"

"I don't like it either rogue- four, but we have our orders from Admiral Antilles. We need to save the fleet to fight another day." Poe said as his E-wings flew behind him.

* * *

Onboard the _Ackbar_ dozens of drones were inside the hanger battling scattered groups of republic troopers taking cover behind destroyed fighters. The drones swarming out of three boarding craft that had latched onto the hanger.

Three republic troopers saw a squad of their comrades in front of them get overrun as the drones swarmed over them and gunned them down before turning to them.

"We need reinforcements!" A sergeant showed before a door from the upper walkway opened up.

As several flying drones came further in , a series of blaster fire hit the four drones and shot them out of the air.

The troopers saw a mandalorian in white and red armor with a skull emblem on his helmet as well as series of black notched across parts of the armor and a sheathed blade on his left arm. The mandalorian had a jet pack on as he fired his blaster carbine, gunning down several flying drones.

The Mandalorian was joined by two others, a young mirialan man in a brown armored robe and a young human woman wearing a black suit of light armor over her chest and abdomen with black trousers with boots and black shelves with gauntlets. There was a hooded cape around her shoulders that went down half of her back with black cloth coming over the front of her waist.

The young woman had a cyan lightsaber ignited as the other Jedi's lightsaber glowed a whitish blue.

The young woman had a very determined look on her face as she quickly made her way through the hanger, deflecting blaster bolts from the drones on the ground before cutting the drones apart one by one.

The other Jedi took a more defensive stance as he effortlessly deflected bolts back at the drones, using the force to pull a few to him as he cut them down.

As the young woman cut down another drone she saw several flying drones form together into large hornet like beasts. The three hornets unleashed a hail of blaster fire that ripped through a damaged X-wing and killed five men hind it. The mandalorian doing his best to fight the three beasts off.

The young Jedi woman saw several republic troopers breaking down in cover, some whimpering or crying from the terror of the Greartok.

the Jedi took a deep breath as she held her hands out at the soldiers.

"You're braver than this, you're soldiers of the republic, sworn defenders of your people. You have the courage of a Jedi." she said as the troopers felt their morale and confidence replenish. The men and women got up and concentrated their fire at one of the hornets, hitting its wings as the creature fell to the ground before the Jedi woman leapt into it and cut apart the remaining drones.

The mandalorian hurled two devices into one of the hornets as it continued to fire at him, the devices letting out some king of liquid all over the drone beast before the Mandalorian flew under it and unleashed his flamethrower before the liquid ignited and burned the drones apart.

The second Jedi deflected blasts from the third beast before reaching out at a damaged X-wing. He used the force to activate its weapons , two blasts hitting the beast and tearing it apart before the Jedi pulled the surviving drones into him as he cut them down.

The troopers began chanting in relief as the two Jedi and mandalorian met up.

"Admiral we've cleared the hanger." The Jedi woman said over the com link.

"Rey, there are still more Greartok in gunnery station four. We need to blast our way out and those guns need to stay online."

"Yes admiral. Arkanes, Taul let's go." Rey said as the other two nodded.

They rushed down the halls of the super cruiser before reaching the gunnery station.

They saw a squad of dead republic troopers and crewmen around the guns with none other than a Greartok over them. The Greartok standing almost nine feet tall with yellow and brown armor, synthetic wings on his back and an insect like helmet. In each hand was a strange looking gun.

"Of course it had to be a Greartok." Taul said as the alien shouted at them in his language.

The Greartok flew up and fired its guns as the three scattered, however, the blasts hit the ground as Taul opened up at the Taul, trying got hit his wings. Rey and Arkanes leapt at the Greartok who knocked away their lightsabers with his arms and feet before they noticed something moving in the floor.

Rey saw a glowing energy ball burst out of the ground as Taul fired a grapple around her and hurled Rey away. The energy exploding around where Rey had beed.

"Watch the ground!" Taul shouted as Arkanes saw one of the glowing balls following him in the ground as the Greartok fired another one into the ground.

The three scattered as the energy balls followed them. As one came up, Rey used the force to push it back at the Greartok who kicked it at Arkanes.

The alien Jedi dove away before glaring at Rey.

"Sorry." She said as the Greartok fired two more into the ground.

The three kept try to avoid the blasts as Taul hurled two devices into the beams behind the girth.

Arkanes tried to use the force to pull the Greartok down, but his powers had no effect on the alien who slammed into the ground and knocked the three off their feet.

The Greartok shouted as he fired two more blasts that burned through the ground at the Jedi and Mandalorian.

Rey looked at Arkanes , using her force powers to tell him a plan , the other jedi knight nodding as the two balls burst up. Arkanes using the force to pull them back at the Greartok who prepared to knock them back.

Rey used the force to take control of a fallen blaster and fired at the blasts, the two exploding as the Greartok was forced back before the two devices sprayed him with the same liquid as earlier.

Taul flying closer as he unleashed fire into the Greartok who was engulfed in fire.

Taul shouted in excitement before he saw something else. A metal gauntlet reached out and grabbed his leg before hurling the Mandalorian into the two Jedi, knocking them back as they saw the Greartok walk forward, his armor preparing itself despite his wings melting off.

"Rey you killed one of them before." Arkanes said as Rey held her saber up.

"I have an idea." Rey held her hand out at the Greartok.

"You want to follow us, Jedi are far more valuable than guns."

The Greartok shouted as he ran after them.

"Run." Rey said as the three ran and were followed by the Greartok.

"What the hell are we doing?" Taul asked.

"Securing the ship." Rey said as they approached several escape pods.

"Their weapons aren't lightsaber proof." Rey said as Arkanes nodded.

The Greartok reached them and prepared to fire. Taul fired at his guns, the alien moving surprisingly fast and with great agility as he kept his weapons safe before Arkanes hurled his lightsaber forward and guided it as he sliced the guns in half.

The Greartok shouted as he saw Rey holding her hand at him.

"You want to get me." She said as the Greartok shouted and leapt at her. Rey dove forward and under the Greartok's legs as he crashed into an escape pod, Rey using the force to activate it.

The Greartok got up just in time to see the _Ackbar_ get farther away as the pod flew into space.

Rey let out a relief breath as she sat down.

"Admiral, the ship is secure." Arkanes said.

Wedge saw more combined craft form from ships launched from the closer Greartok carrier. The combined craft unleashed their blue blasts into two of his capital ships, the mediators' shields shattering before the blasts burned through their hulls and tore them apart.

"Captain Dameron clear us a path now!" Wedge shouted.

Poe saw four combined craft tear apart another republic t-shaped cruiser as two of his fighters flew around them.

"Targets marked, Rogue squadron move in!" Poe shouted as he flew under the first combined craft, firing up at the center and destroying it, the combined craft breaking apart as three of Poe's other E-wings tore through the side of a combined craft and hit the center, making it break apart.

The rest of Rogue squadron tore apart three Greartok craft that revealed themselves after shooting down six A-wings.

A T-shaped cruiser came up with two frigates beside it, the three ships combining their fire into two more combined Greartok craft, tearing them apart.

"We've got an opening!" Poe shouted.

"All ships move through that gap!" Wedge shouted as his fleet rushed through the hole in the Greartok formation. He saw the closer Greartok carrier try and close the gap but Rogue squadron cleared up the Greartok craft on its port side.

"Sir they're in range." An ensign said as Wedge smiled.

"Fire!" The _Ackbar_ unleashed its many turbolasters and ion cannons, dozens of blasts hitting the Greartok carrier, its shields buckling before the blasts tore it in half.

The crew of the _Ackbar_ chanting as their fleet cleared the Greartok task force.

Just before this happened Rey's head shot up as she saw from the windows of the doors around the empty escape pod hole. She saw the second Greartok carrier and felt a sharp pain in her head.

Inside the Greartok carrier, a Greartok Warmaster stood and watched the Republic fleet flee.

" _Jedi! "_ Rey heard in her head as she held it.

"Sir all ships are clear!"

"Gun it!" Wedge shouted as the Republic fleet jumped to light speed.

The Warmaster roared.

" _Follow those ships!"_

 _"Warmaster, our orders were to secure this space, we need to begin preparations for the rest of the fleet."_

 _"I don't care I!'_ Moments later a sphere of liquid metal appeared in front of the three Greartok on the bridge.

The metal began to shape itself into a head as the three aliens knelt.

" _Great Onimi."_ The warmaster said.

" _Yok-vor, have you completed your mission?"_ The head said in a powerful voice as Yok-vor grunted.

" _We have secured the space you ordered us to, but the enemy fleet has escaped. We should persu-"_

 _"No, they are irrelevant, you must continue the operation as ordered. Deviating from the plan will have serious repercussions. Am I clear Warmaster?"_

 _"Yes, great Onimi."_ Yok-vor said as he raised his head.

Rey still held her head.

" _You can't escape me forever Jedi, I will find you!"_

Rey tried to breath as Arkanes put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rey are you alright?"

She sighed.

"He was there, I could hear him in my head again."

"Well you did kill his brother. I don't blame him for being a little obsessed with you." Taul said.

The three went to the bridge where they saw Poe and Wedge.

"We shouldn't have run like cowards." Poe said.

"The Greartok had a steady supply of reinforcements, it wouldn't have done the republic any good to lose another fleet." Wedge said as he saw the Jedi and mandalorian approach.

"Outstanding work securing the ship you three."

"We do what we can admiral." Arkanes said.

"Sir , First Senator Leia is trying to contact us."

"Put her through." Wedge said as they saw Leia's hologram appear.

"Wedge, you made it." Leia said relieved.

"We lost around forty percent of the fleet, including two capital ships."

Leia shook her head.

"Enemy losses."

"As many as usual, but we also got a carrier. That's something, but even with as many losses as their taking, the Greartok are showing no signs of fatigue. Our fleets are taking too many losses, even in engagements we win or escape." Wedge said sounding very concerned.

Leia took a deep breath.

"I understand, get your ships back to a safe world, the senate will want to hear about what happened."

The three joined Poe in the officer's club as they saw the republic officers looking less than optimistic despite having escaped.

Taul saw a republic officer crying with two others trying to comfort him.

"Is he ok?"

"His cousin was on one of the capital ships that was destroyed." Poe said as he cleaned up BB-8.

"I know I never fought in the rebellion, but I think I'd rather be fighting the empire." Arkanes said.

"We can't give up, the force has guided us this far. Even when the galaxy was at its darkest, the Jedi returned." Rey said.

"She's right. We are going to stop the Greartok, we're going to find a way to stop them." Poe said sounding determined as BB-8 chirped.

"I will admit, these aliens are definitely worthy warriors, even Mandalore himself would have a challenge fighting them." Taul said as he put a few notches in his armor.

"By the way, I know that Greartok you connected with on Icean has still been giving you trouble, but have you been able to get anything useful out of him?" Taul asked.

"Nothing that will help us, just very vivid descriptions of how he's going to kill me and what parts of me will be his trophies."

"Interesting." Arkanes said.

Taul smiled and laughed.

"Who knows, maybe he'll turn out to be all talk."

"Feel free to fight him yourself if he does come."

Taul smiled.

"Oh I will." He said as he sheathed his blade.

Rey smiled and shook her head.

"We could use a few more people like you Taul."

"If every republic trooper was like me, this war would be over."

"Well they aren't." Arkanes said.

"And that's why we're still fighting."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The First Order and Republic are fighting for their lives against the Greartok, we meet Yok-vor's master, but keep in mind Onimi may just be a title, not a name_

 _Taul hasn't left his Jedi friend yet, and Yok-vor hasn't forgotten what Rey did on Icean._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Recovery

* * *

Kylo used the force to slam the Togruta woman against the wall as Arkorous, Walkin, and Tratha stood around him.

"Who are you, why are you in Darth Vader's castle!?"

The Torgruta woman thrusted her hand out as Kylo felt her try and use the force on him. However, Kylo was too strong and he kept her against the wall.

The torgruta saw Tratha, Kylo, and Walkin ignite their lightsabers.

"I can sense the dark side in all of you. Who are you?"

"Who are you!? I'm not going to ask you again!" Kylo shouted.

"My name is Ashoka Tano."

"Ashoka Tano?" The four had never heard of her from Luke's Jedi praxeum, but yet she was clearly trained in the force. However, she felt different than the Jedi, her force aura more in balance.

"Why are you here?"

The young woman looked as if she were in pain.

"Darth Vader, he took me prisoner on Malachor." Ashoka said as the four had very interested expressions on.

She then had a defiant look.

"He tortured me, tried to make me an inquisitor like you lot. You'd better kill me know and hope your master doesn't find out you discovered me."

"I don't believe it, this woman was alive with Darth Vader. She thinks we're old imperial inquisitors, she must have been frozen for decades." Kylo said in amazement.

"If Vader tried to make her an inquisitor it explains why she was was labeled the failed apprentice." Arkorous said.

"Wait a minute, something wrong. The Force, it feels, different." She looked at Kylo again with great interest. Sensing something inside of him, a familiar presence."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren and heir to Darth Vader."

Ashoka's eyes widened.

"Heir?! You're his son! That's impossible! Unless, you're a clone."

"I am Darth Vader's grandson fool."

"Grandson! How long have I been frozen?!" Ashoka shouted.

"It says you were frozen over thirty years ago."

"Thirty years!" Ashoka shouted before she was pulled over in front of Kylo as Walkin placed restringing cuffs on her hands.

"Now you're going to answer more of my questions , Ashoka." Kylo said as they took her out of the chamber.

* * *

Taul's ship exited hyperspace over Ossus.

Rey and Arkanes were inside as Taul piloted the ship.

"How many times do I have to enter the damn authorization code, I've been landing the _Fang- claw_ here for two years now, you'd think they'd recognize it." Taul said.

"My father takes security for the jedi praxeum very seriously." Rey said as they came closer.

"Especially with mandalorians." Arkanes joked as Rey laughed a little.

"Laugh it up Jedi, you don't seem to have a problem riding in my ship."

"Well you're such a good pilot Taul, and you know we're not." Rey said.

The ship landed in the temple as the three walked out and saw the other Jedi/padawans in the hanger.

"How long are we staying this time?" Arkanes asked.

"That depends on my father, but with the loss of the Terron hyperspace lane, we may be leaving sooner rather than later."

"I'll get us resupplied then." Taul said.

"Meet up in my chamber later." Rey said as a protocol droid walked over to Taul.

Rey and Arkanes walked through the halls of the praxeum. As they walked through the halls and by the classrooms, they noticed how there were far more padawans than knights, and even fewer jedi masters per student.

Arkanes noticed a Jedi master walking with several padawans behind her.

"Damn, is that five padawans to one master?" Arkanes asked.

"The republic thinks we as many jedi as possible, especially with the war taking its toll on our numbers." Rey said sounding concerned.

"We have enough Jedi knights." Arkanes said.

"For now." Rey said.

As they walked by a classroom , Arkanes and Rey saw Luke with a Jedi knight showing over two dozen padawans proper lightsaber techniques.

They continued walking and passed another chamber where they saw Luke with Master Rosh Penin , both levitating several crates in front of more padawans.

They passed one more chamber where Luke was walking in front of a hologram projector showing jedi texts to a large group of padawans.

The two Jedi knights eventually reached an elevator and went up. They arrived in the main chamber where they saw Mara, Master Katarn, Master Horn, Master Mirath, Master Korr, and Luke with R2 beside him.

As they approached , Rey and Arkanes noticed Ben and his padawan Zen were also present. Zen now having two lightsabers on his belt.

Ben looked very tired and has acquired a scar over his right cheek and near his right temple. His armor looking quite worn as well.

"It was , intense, we lost over half our forces, including two Jedi knights, and three padawans." Ben said as Rey saw and felt the sorrow in her cousin, as well as his padawan as Ben placed five lightsabers on the center table.

"Best estimates is the Greartok lost two field armies worth of drones, but they just wouldn't stop coming, I think we might have killed them to the last drone." Ben said.

"What about the Greartok themselves?" Mara asked.

"At least two on the ground. We took out one of the enemy carriers, there might have been two or three onboard. Or they could have abandoned ship, it didn't go down right away."

"Civillian casualties?" Luke asked.

Ben took another deep breath.

"Corsec tried to evacuate the cities, but the Greartok came too fast…" Master Horn shook his head as held his face.

"The cities are in ruins, corsec was virtually wiped out."

"At least Correlia didn't fall to the Greartok." Mara said.

"That was a victory Mara, even when we win we lose. The republic can't keep taking losses like this, the Greartok have a seemingly unlimited supply of manpower." Master Katarn said.

"Don't sound so pessimistic Kyle, especially with a padawan in the room." Arkanes said as the masters saw the two.

"Rey, Arkanes, I thought I sensed you return." Luke said.

"What happened at the Terron hyperspace lane?" Mara asked.

Rey sighed.

"The fleet had to retreat. We lost almost half of our ships."

"I see. Well at least you're both alive and well. What about Poe, Wedge?" Luke asked

"And the mandalorian?" Mara asked.

"All fine." Rey asked.

"If you all wouldn't mind giving us some time." Luke said as the other masters nodded.

"Arkanes, come on, we haven't talked in a while." Master Horn said as Arkanes left with him.

"Yes master."

"Zen, go get some rest and something to eat, I'll find you later." Ben said as his padawan nodded. Rey sensing the pain inside the padawan as he left, his tail shaking.

"He never should have been there, he's only a teenager and he saw the full fury of war." Ben said.

"He can't be a padawan forever Ben." Mara said as she came over to her daughter before hugging her.

"Every time you leave I'm afraid your lightsaber will be brought to me."

"Not this time mother." Rey said as she hugged her mother back.

Rey looked at her father who looked at the five lightsabers.

"Father, do you really think we can win?" Rey asked as Luke put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do Rey, the force is guiding us. Even when the Jedi were extinct and the sith ruled the galaxy. But balance was restored, whatever these Greartok are, they're enemies of the galaxy. I trust in the force, it hasn't lead us astray thus far." Luke said.

"How are you doing Rey?" Mara asked.

"I'm not hurt."

"That's not what she meant." Ben said as Rey sighed.

"….It's just a little overwhelming at times. I've been a jedi knight for two years, and I still wonder if I was ready to become one."

"We're in a way to the likes of which the galaxy has never seen. You're fighting an enemy no Jedi has ever faced before Rey. Feeling overwhelmed is perfectly natural." Luke said.

"Will I be going soon?" Rey asked.

"No, you need time to rest and recuperate. At least two weeks." Mara said.

"But with the Terron hyperspace lane gone."

"It's for your own good Rey." Mara said.

"Even I'm getting it." Ben said.

"But you've got a wife and daughter. Who do I have?"

"A family who loves you." Mara said.

"I suppose some rest would do me some good. I think I'll get some right now."

"Be sure to meet us for dinner." Luke said as Rey nodded and left.

R2 chirped as Luke sighed and sat down beside him.

"I know buddy, I know. Sometimes I wonder if I should leave this temple and join the war effort myself." Luke said.

"While it would be a morale booster for sure. Practically you're needed here far more than on the front lines uncle, your training and leadership is what's keeping the praxeum going." Ben said.

"I'm sending my daughter and nephew to fight battles for me. What kind of Jedi am I?" Luke asked as Mara put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"A grandmaster, you told me even master Yoda had to spend more time at the temple than the front during the clone wars."

Luke sighed again.

"We sure could use master Yoda right now….and Anakin." Luke said, Ben not sure if Luke was talking about his father, or son.

* * *

Ashoka was sat down at a table with a tray of food and a cup of water in front of her. The cuffs bound her hands in the front, allowing her to get at the foot.

Kylo stood across from her with BB-9 looking at her from the side. The twi'lek knight of ren having joined them with her helmet off.

Kylo and Ashoka exchanged intense looks.

"You've been trained in the ways of the force, but you weren't an inquisitor, that means only one thing. You're a survivor of the old jedi order." Kylo said.

Ashoka sighed.

"I use to be, but I left the Jedi as a padawan just before the empire massacred them…"

"That explains why your powers are more balanced." Kylo said.

"…My master was killed in the purge, I should have stayed, I could have saved him." Ashoka said looking very sad and ashamed.

" You escaped them before they could fully enslave you."

"You said you were Darth Vader's grandson. That's impossible, Darth Vader had no children." Ashoka said.

"That's where you're wrong."

Ashoka couldn't deny it, looking at Kylo, the force around him, she knew it was true.

"What, what happened to Darth Vader, to the empire?"

"The empire is no more, it was brought down by the rebel alliance after the battle of Endor." Tratha said.

"The empire is gone!" Ashoka shouted almost in excitement before she remembered she was surrounded by dark force users.

"The empire isn't gone, it has been reborn as the First Order, far more efficient and militarized under Supreme Leader Thrawn."

"Thrawn's still alive, figures he'd be in charge of the Empire now."

"First Order." Arkorous said.

"So the First Order rules the galaxy now?"

"No, but much of the outer rim and into the expanded regions of the unknown regions. It's only sixty-percent as big as the republic."

"The republic, the republic is back!?"

"Yes, those damn rebels reestablished the corrupt and weak government that lead the galaxy to ruin." Kylo said.

"…..What happened to Darth Vader?"

Kylo looked pained for a moment before his pain turned to a look of hatred.

"He was murdered, by his own son, my father." Kylo said as Ashoka felt the hatred around Kylo seeing the empty chairs begin to break apart from his sheer dark side aura.

"Your father?"

"Luke Skywalker, grandmaster of the Jedi praxeum." Ashoka dropped the cup of water before it shattered on the ground. She couldn't believe it was true, the way the force felt, it all made sense, the Jedi had returned.

"Wait a minute, if the Jedi are back, and you're his grandson. That means all of you're all fallen Jedi!" Ashoka shouted.

"I resent that." Walkin said.

"I'm no Jedi." The twi'lek said showing her guns.

Tratha came intimately close to Ashoka.

"We free'd ourselves from the Jedi praxeum. Like you free'd yourself from the slavery of the old Jedi order."

"No, you killed your fellow Jedi!" Ashoka shouted.

"Typical." Arkorous said as Ashoka turned to him.

"Typical of a Jedi to see us as evil, I suppose we should fill you in. We don't fight the Jedi, officially they're not out enemies. In fact sometimes we even convince a padawan or two to join us, they teach them the basics and make our jobs easier." Arkorous said with a sarcastic smile.

"So you're telling me that the Republic and First Order are at peace?"

"Yes , as a matter of fact." Walkin said.

"Then what do you do?" Ashoka asked.

"The Knights of Ren are guardians of peace and justice in the Fist Order. We are the defenders of the innocent , and slayers of the guilty."

"You go around and protect the people of the First order from criminals and such?"

"She finally gets it." Tratha said.

"Why did you all leave the Jedi?"

"Because the Jedi are weak, they are a half measure, they are not willing to do what is necessary to achieve true peace and protect the truly innocent. The dark side gives us the power to do so, we have learned the teachings of the dark side and the sith from the holocrons and recordings my grandfather left behind, his spirit also guides me."

Ashoka looked very upset with Kylo, almost like a disappointed parent.

"You abandoned your family, you gave into the dark side. You're just a boy who's pretending to be Darth Vader."

Kylo reached out and choked Ashoka as she was lifted up.

"I am Kylo Ren! I am the heir to Darth Vader, and the guardian of the First Order, you are a coward who ran from the Jedi because she was afraid!"

Ashoka gave a defiant look.

"You have no idea why I left." She said despite being choked.

Kylo slammed Ashoka into the ground as she got up and coughed, using the force to pull the cup of water to her hand as she drank what was left.

"I am my grandfather's heir, but one day I will become greater than even he was."

"Your grandfather was once a Jedi too." Ashoka said as Kylo turned to her with anger.

"My grandfather was Darth Vader , Anakin Skywalker was weak, like his son."

"Darth Vader told me something similar on Malachor."

"I grow tired of this, find a cell for her." Kylo said as he and Tratha began to walk away.

Ashoka smiled a little.

"It's ashamed you think so little of Anakin Skywalker, I always thought my master was a great Jedi knight, greater than Darth Vader." Kylo stopped as The twi'lek, Arkorous, and Walkin have looks of disbelief. Tratha looking at her husbands face as he slowly turned to Ashoka who kept smiling.

* * *

On Ossus, Rey was in her chamber laying down on the bed, her eyes were closed as she thrashed around. She began to vividly see the faces of many people, republic troopers, republic planetary militiamen, civilians, and Jiun flash before her with battle around them.

Rey screamed as she shot up covered in sweat. Rey tried to breath as she wiped the sweat out of her face.

"Hey Jedi, are you ok?" Rey heard as she saw Taul in her chamber.

Rey kept breathing heavily as the mandalorian came over and sat beside her.

"Hey, easy Jedi. Just breath." He said with his hand on her shoulder.

"I saw them again….Their faces, I could feel them." Rey said holding her head.

"I guess that ability of yours is a bit of a curse to isn't it."

"I see Jiun a lot, almost every night. Why can't I stop seeing him?" Rey asked on the verge of tears.

Taul looked a bit uncomfortable.

"….I'm a mandalorian not a…..Damn it. If I had to guess, you knew him for a long time, you were closer than friends with him. That ability of yours probably made your bond closer, loosing him just made the impact harder."

"This force ability is what I've always been the best at, but sometimes I wish I didn't have it."

"Don't talk like that. Look at it this way, a part of Jiun and all of them live in inside you from it." Taul said sounding uncomfortable.

Rey smiled a laughed a little.

"A little sentimental for a mandalorian, I suppose that's why you got away from your people, couldn't let them see the real you."

"Hey!" Rey kept laughing.

"A real mandalorian doesn't get combat fatigue, war is our lives. A mandalorian who gets war fatigue is left behind. I just did my best to keep our warriors mandalorians."

"Well you must have gotten good at it." Rey took a deep breath before Taul felt her arms around him and her head against his shoulder.

Taul looked even more uncomfortable now.

"Jedi let go-" He started before Rey fell backwards , taking Taul with her as he realized she had fallen asleep again.

Taul tried to get out of her arms, but Rey's grip was tight, the young Jedi knight using the force to keep Taul there.

"Damn it." Taul said in frustration, hoping no one would walk in and see them like that.

Ben was with Tenel and Allana, the Jedi knight holding his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy's back!" Allana said.

"Yes, he's back. He missed you very much." Ben said as Tenel smiled looking at the two.

However, she could sense her husband's turmoil.

"Did you stop the aliens?" Allana asked.

Ben took a deep breath.

"Daddy did, but daddy also lost some friends."

"Did you find them?"

"….Yeah, eventually."

"Allana, I think it's time you went to bed."

Tenel said as she picked up her daughter and laid her down before sitting beside Ben, putting her arm around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How bad was it?"

"Bad Tenel, very bad. Wurth and Junn were both killed as well as their padawans. You should have seen Zen's face, he was horrified beyond belief."

"I'm sorry you had to be there."

"I'm not the only one facing the hardships of war, you lead your people to victory last month on Archais."

"Archais as a miracle we did as well as we did, the force guided us from begging to end."

"I can take some comfort that they didn't die in vain, Corellia is safe for now. Plus i'm with my lovely wife and beautiful daughter." Ben said hugging her.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Ashoka has a lot of catching up to do,_

 _Rey and Ben are having some war fatigue as they face a relentless enemy._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Downfall

* * *

It was a bleak day on Hosnian prime , Leia sat inside a blue office looking out the window at Republic city. The vast city was filled with massive black-blade shaped towers and dozens of pathways connecting various areas of the city. Hundreds, if not thousands of speeders and other craft rushing through the air.

Hosnian prime reminded her of Coruscant, sometimes she wondered why the Republic didn't just make its capital there. Then she remembered Mon Mothma's words," If this is a new republic, we must start from scratch."

Leia's office wasn't glamorous, it was mostly blue with a grey desk and two light fixtures.

Two senate commandos stood at attention by the door as Leia continued to look out her window.

"Mistress Leia." She heard turning to see the gold plated protocol droid walk in.

"Mistress, the senate has assembled and are waiting for you."

Leia sighed.

"Thank you 3PO." Leia said before she got up and walked through the halls of the senate building.

As she walked with 3PO and her senate commandos , Leia saw a woman in front of her. The woman was younger than her but middle aged with short purple hair and a republic navy uniform.

"Vice admiral Holdo." Leia said as the woman gave a less than friendly look.

"First Senator Solo. I was hoping to find you, I was wondering if you got my application for transfer?"

Leia gave a stalwart look.

"I did, but I've decided to keep you commander of the reserve fleet."

The woman looked angry.

"First Senator, my family alone should be proof that I deserve a better position than guarding this planet with a fleet of outdated ships. I should be leading real fleets on the from."

"I think you should return to the fleet admiral, I don't have time for this." Leia said before reaching a chamber with a hover platform inside. A rodian woman and Cathar man were waiting for her.

"First Senator Solo, we've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late Fussar." She said to the cathar as the three got into the platform as it rose up into a colossal chamber filled with thousands of smaller platforms attached to the walls around them. In each platform was a few people.

"Let the session begin." Fussar shouted.

"I would like to make a statement." A senator said.

"Senator Yull of the Fondor system is now recognized." Fussar said as the platform hovered out.

"I am aware of the recent defeat our navy suffered, now Hosnian prime itself is at risk. People of the republic, it's time to face facts, we're losing the war against the Greartok, our very existence is at risk. We have no choice, we must form an alliance with the First Order!"

"No!" They heard seeing a mon calamari on a platform come out.

"Senator Rott of the Mon Calamari system."

"The First Order is and always has been the enemy of freedom, peace, liberty, everything the republic stands for. If we joined with them, we would abandon everything the republic stands for." The mon calamari said.

"The First Order has successfully held off the Greartok, we must swallow our pride for the sake of our people." Senator Yull said.

" The First Order is evil! They are the empire reborn, do you all remember the Empire, their death stars, their slavery, their tyranny!"

"You calamari have never gotten over the empire, even after the defeat on Jakku you wanted to keep fighting the First Order. You would see the whole galaxy destroyed rather than fight beside the First Order."

"So long as they died with us!" Rott shouted as a series of angry screams filled the senate.

"Enough." Leia said.

"Order! We shall have order!" Fussar shouted as the chamber got quite.

"We must let calmer heads prevail." Leia said. The session continued for over two hours, many senators wanting to form an alliance with the First Order, while others were violently opposed to even the idea of fighting with the First Order, some even suggesting helping the Greartok attack the First Order.

At the end of the session, Leia held her head in frustration as she returned to her office.

"I'm terribly sorry the session didn't get the results you wanted mistress." C3PO said.

"Sometimes I envy Palpatine, it must have been easy being able to make the decisions himself instead of this madness." Leia said before she heard a familiar growl. Leia turned and saw her husband and his life friend.

"Sorry to interrupt you at work." Han said as Leia smiled getting up and hugging him.

"I'll take seeing you over work any time dear." She said.

"So, I hear things could be better with those bureaucrats." Han said.

"It's a nightmare Han, those senators can't agree on anything, even with the republic crumbling around them."

"Maybe you should have stayed with Luke on Ossus, you said you loved your time there."

"I did, but after Mon Mothma retired, someone had to step up and keep the republic strong, especially with Thrawn leading the First Order."

"It's hard to believe you don't like politics." Han said as Chewie growled.

"Trust me Han, I'd rather be in Luke's position right now."

"Well you'll be happy to hear Ben successfully defended Corellia , his padawan is safe as well."

"Well that's good to hear. Still I fear such victories won't matter in the long run if we don't turn things around."

"I take it they didn't agree on joining forces with the First Order." Han said.

"It was quite a debacle general Solo." 3PO said.

"There are some who want to join forces, but there are others who would rather the republic be destroyed."

"Let me guess, the systems that helped found the rebellion." Han said as Leia nodded.

"As much as I love those people, their hatred for the empire is dangerous, it makes me wish we had listened to Luke before Jakku all those years ago."

"The big question is what do you think?'

Leia sighed.

"The First Order would be a powerful ally yes, but they are the Empire evolved, there's no telling what they'd do even if we won."

"Well if you ask me, there's still a galaxy full of allies out there we could call upon."

"I'm trying." Leia said as she saw Holdo's message and sighed.

"I swear Holdo is driving me crazy."

"Ahh her again." Han said.

"That woman is only where she is through political maneuvering, she's incompetent and incapable of leading people into battle. Keeping her here is the only way to ensure her she doesn't cause more trouble."

"Well as a former reserve commander I can attest it's rather uneventful. Still I didn't see her as the heroic type."

"She's not, she's a politician Han, she wants a higher position in the navy because she see's it as a stepping stool to a higher position."

"Ahh like First Senator."

"Exactly." Leia said before taking a deep breath.

"….Han, do you really think we're going to make it out of this. The Greartok invasion?" Leia said as she looked out at republic city again.

Han came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do Leia, I really do."

Leia heard Chewie growl before a hologram of a republic security chief shot up on the desk.

"First Senator Leia! We've got alerts from the fleet! We're under atta-!" The transmission cut out as Leia and the others were knocked to the ground as the building shook.

"Ohhh!" Leia heard from 3PO as she looked out the now broken window and saw a series of explosions, buildings getting blown apart as dozens of speeders crashed into the ground and buildings.

The world slowed around Leia as she saw Greartok vessels in the air firing down at the city with thousands of flying drones descending upon them.

"No, No!" Leia shouted as C3PO wailed.

"Please help me! I can't get up! This is a flaw in my design!" 3PO shouted as one of the senate commandos helped him up.

"Han!" Leia shouted.

"I see it Leia." Han said as he got on a communicator.

"This is general Solo! I need the axiom defense systems online now!" Leia saw a series of small ground turrets rise out of the ground and take aim.

Several of the Greartok vessels were already in combined craft.

Dozens of X-wings and a few old corellian corvettes trying to fight them.

The republic ships were painted blue and were shot down in large groups by the Greartok ships. Three X-wings managed to shoot down a pair of Greartok vessels as they approached a combined craft with four Y-wings behind them.

"Mark your targets!" The lead Y-wing said as the combined craft destroyed a republic corvette.

However, as the bombers launched their proton torpedoes at the combined craft. However, the combined craft separated into five different ships, the torpedoes missing as the five craft fired together and enveloped the seven fighters , destroying them before the five ships reformed into a single combined craft.

Leia watched closely as one of the axiom turrets took aim at the same combined craft and fired a yellow beam weapon that instantly hit the combined craft, tearing it apart.

The other axiom turrets began firing beam weapons into the air, hitting and destroying several of the Greartok craft.

"Looks like that defense grid was worth all those credits." Leia said.

"First Senator we need to get out of here." One of the senate commandos said.

"He's right." Han said as Leia nodded , taking something out of her desk before the group left the office.

Leia and the others saw terrified officials and senators with security personnel trying to evacuate them.

An explosion hit the wall as debris nearly hit them.

Several flying drones came in and shot down three security guards as well as two senators.

Han pulled out his pistol and shot two of the drones, Chewie doing the same with his Bowcaster.

Leia's senate commandos whipped out their dual pistols and shot down the last few drones.

"Oh my, it's the end of the Republic!" 3PO shouted.

"Shut up." Han said before he heard a surge and saw the lights go out.

"What the?" He said before they saw the entire city had lost power.

"What happened to the power?" Han asked.

"Ohh that's not good." Leia said as the axiom guns shut down, leaving the republic defense forces to fight on their own.

"The generator must have been hit." One of the senate commandos said.

"No, the city generator is underground. Something else happened." Leia said.

"Come on, we can't just sit here." Han said as they continued out of the senate building and towards the hangers. However, as they got to the exterior walkway they were stopped, several senators and their personal bodyguards, including senator Rott, senator Illo of Chandrila, senator Syndulla of Ryloth, and in the center, Vice admiral Holdo, each holding a blaster to Leia and the others.

"First Senator, we've been waiting for you." She said smiling.

"Holdo, what's the meaning of this!?" Leia shouted.

"I'm about to become the hero of the republic, I just need something from you."

Leia's eyes widened.

"You sabotaged the power."

"What?!" Han shouted.

"Ohh my, we've been betrayed." 3PO said.

"Very good Leia, I just need the code for the emergency power activation for the city."

"So you'll lead the evacuation off Hosnian prime, you'll be a hero, and with me gone you'll be a shoe in for First Senator."

"You really should have made me your ally Solo, not your enemy. Now give me the code." Chewie roared in anger.

Han and Leia looked at the other senators in disguise.

"All of you are with her?" Han asked.

"All of your systems were founders of the rebel alliance, my father was a founder as well. You disappoint me."

"Your father was Darth Vader Leia, you may have made the galaxy forget but we haven't." Senator Syndulla said.

"You've become a traitor Leia, allowing those senators to talk about joining forces with the First Order, a bunch of monsters who are bent on conquest , death and destruction, just like the empire." Senator Rott said.

"Ackbar would be ashamed of you." Han said.

"Ackbar was murdered by Thrawn on Jakku."

"Ackbar died because we were obsessed with destroying the empire. Now you've doomed Hosnian prime to get back at me."

Holdo aimed her gun at Han.

"Give me the code or I'll kill you and your husband."

"Leia don't do it." Han said a

The two senate commandos tried to raise their guns before Holdo shot them both quickly. The woman smiled as she twirled her gun around in an elegant fashion, shooting a few small areas of the building above them before twirling the gun around again.

"Big mistake." Leia said, her hands inside her cloak before she thrusted her right hand out, Holdo hearing something ignite before feeling a sharp pain in her hand.

The traitorous senators seeing Vice Admiral Holdo's hand get sliced clean off by a blue lightsaber that Leia held in her right hands. Holdo giving one more terrified look before Leia smiled and stabbed through her chest.

The other senators were in disbelief and gave terrified looks.

"And by the way, my real father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker." Leia said thrusting her other hand forward as the senators and their guards were hurled onto the ground by a blast of force energy.

As the senators tried to get up, Han and Chewie shot them each with their blasters.

Leia took a deep breath.

"I can't remember the last time I was able to use this."

"I do." Han said as they heard an explosion above them and saw a corvette get shot down over them.

"We need those guns back online. 3PO you still have the code right?" Leia asked.

"Off course mistress Leia."

"Let's get to a terminal."

The four hurried down the exterior as the got to the courtyard in front of the hangers and saw a group of republic security troopers in a blue variant of republic trooper uniforms as well as three senate commandos battling a large group of ground drones and flying drones.

Leia saw a terminal on the side.

"First Senator!" One of the senate commandos shouted as he saw her.

"Cover my droid!" Leia shouted as she deflected incoming blasts from the drones. Han and Chewie joined the republic security troopers and senate commandos as they battled the greartok drones.

"Oh my, I'm going to be destroyed for sure this time." 3PO said as he got to the terminal and began entering the code.

Han gunned down two more drones before he saw a massive shadow cover them.

Han looked up and saw a Greartok carrier loom directly over the city. Hundreds of smaller greartok craft began to fly from the carrier and continued to decimate the republic defenders.

"Come on golden rod!" Han shouted.

"Oh dear , the fate of Hosnian prime is in my hands." 3PO said as Leia saw four security troopers get shot down by flying drones near 3PO and used the force to pull them down before she cut them apart.

However, she then heard a crash as she saw four more republic troopers go flying.

Leia slowly turned as she sand the others saw a Greartok stand in from of them. The Greartok stood eight feet tall with grey and orange armor with shark like helmet. The Greartok took out two lightsaber like projectors and ignited them, revealing very long energy flails.

The Greartok shouted in his language as he leapt up seven feet into the air and slammed into the ground, Leia and several troopers were hurled back by a burst of energy , Leia rolling away as the Greartok smashed apart several security troopers. Leia kept moving away, Han, Chewie and he senate commandos began firing at the Greartok, the blasts having no effect on his armor.

"Look out!" Leia shouted as the Greartok smashed one of his flails into the ground as a burst of energy tore through the ground at them, the five scattering.

Leia got up as the Greartok swung both flails at her, one hitting and knocking her lightsaber away.

He leapt up and came down at Leia who dove forward and avoided the ground pulse before she looked at a piece of the roof over them.

She reached out and used the force to send an entire section came crashing down on the Greartok. The Greartok shouted as he burst out of the debris and saw 3PO on the terminal.

As he raised his left flail, Leia projected more debris into the alien who smashed them apart before leaping up at Leia who tried to dive forward but wasn't fast enough, the ground pulse knocking her over.

Han and the remaining troopers saw dozens of ground drones swarm out of senate building.

"Leia!" Han shouted as Leia moved back and pulled her lightsaber back to her hands, using it to catch the energy chain of both flails before projecting a larger piece of debris into the Greartok's hands, forcing them free before the Alien leapt up , Leia diving forward as he missed before leaping up to come down at her before Leia dove forward only to be knocked away by the ground pulse. However, the Greartok didn't notice how close to the edge he was, the platform cracking as Leia used to force to pull several cables from another section around the Greartok's wrists and then the section.

The Greartok tried to break free only for the section to fall and drag him down hundreds of feet below before his head made impact and shattered his entire skeleton. Han and the others saw the massive horde of drones about to sweep through them before the soldiers started acting erratically, many convulsed as if they were having seizures, while others began attacking each other.

"What the?" Han said as Chewie gave a confused growl.

"Oh dear, the code is entered but the power is rebooting. Perhaps it needs more juice." 3PO said before an alert went off.

"Oh no, I set it too high!" 3PO said as they saw the lights come back on before bursting from too much power.

All of the axiom guns also came back online and surged, each aiming at the Greartok carrier over them before firing now red beams all in the center of the carrier. Leia and the others saw the beams burst through the carrier's center and tore the ship in half, the axiom guns exploding.

"3PO!" Han shouted before they saw dozens of Greartok vessels deactivate and begin crashing into the ground , the debris of the carrier crashing into the senate building.

"Oh my, what have I done."

"First Senator Solo!" Leia heard over the com link.

"Rear admiral Worren, what's the situation in orbit?"

"We're getting killed up here! I've called in every fleet in the core worlds for assistance and we're still overwhelmed!"

Leia took a deep breath.

"All forces, prepare to evacuate the civilians." Leia said as she turned to the others.

"Come on!" They rushed into he hangers where Leia saw Fussar and the rodian woman with a series of senators being guarded by security troopers.

"First Senator! You've safe!"

'We're evacuating the planet, come on." Leia said as the troopers began leading the senators to a series of shuttles while Leia followed Han and Chewie to the Millennium Falcon.

"Come on!" Han shouted as they got aboard with 3PO and the three senate commandos.

"This is general Solo, launch now!"

Hundreds of transport ships began launching as the Falcon lead the remaining security ships.

Han and Chewie were in the cockpit with Leia behind them. The three saw dozens of older republic ships, liberty class mon calamari cruisers, nebulan b frigates, and correllian class corvettes.

They were battling hundreds of Greartok vessels as well as four carriers surrounding the fleet.

"Protect the transports!" Han shouted as the republic fighters flew in front of the transport vessels as they began to board the larger cruisers.

The Falcon tried to evade several tracer beams as two of the senate commandos manned the turrets and tried to shoot them down.

Chewie growled.

" I know they're getting closer! Hang on!" Han shouted as the Falcon made several sharp movements , Leia seeing two of their X-wings get blown apart by the beams. Leia's eyes widened

as she saw Han was flying them right at a destroyed nebulan B frigate.

"Han!"

"Leia, the Falcon's like me, she may be old." Han said before he performed a U-turn so sharp it nearly threw Leia off her feet as the Falcon flew over the wreckage and the beams hit the destroyed ship.

Chewie growled again.

"Targets locked, fire!"

The two gunners opened up on the now sighted Greartok vessels, destroying two of them.

The Falcon flew beside a home one class mon calamari cruiser with several blue x-wings beside them.

"First Senator, is that you?"

"Admiral Worren we've evacuated as much of the city as we could. We need to get out of here."

"We're trying ma'am but we're surrounded, we need to take out one of those carriers but they're two well defended."

"Now for me, bombers follow us!" Han shouted as three squadrons of Y-wings and two squadrons of A-wings followed the Falcon, as well as two mon calamari cruisers.

Han saw a wave of beams from the craft surrounding the carrier.

"Full speed ahead!" Han shouted as the craft raced past the beams which quickly turned and followed.

"interweave!" Han shouted as the fighters began flying past each other very closely as several of the beams collided. They cleared the beams but now without losing seven A-wings.

They returned fire and destroyed several of the craft before they got within range of the carrier.

"Bombs away!" Han shouted before his eyes widened, he saw dozens of yellow beams fly from the carrier itself and burn apart every bomber they had.

"Fall back!" Han shouted as the Falcon made a sharp turn.

Leia saw the two capital ships open up on the carrier, however, its shields absorbed the blasts before the carrier launched more craft which combined into larger craft and unleashed blue beams into the republic capital ships, tearing through their shields and hulls before they were destroyed.

"No!" Leia shouted.

Han and Chewie saw more republic ships get destroyed as the noose tightened on their fleet.

"Admiral we need another plan." Han said.

"….I have one." The man said sounding very defeated.

Leia saw dozens of shuttles leave Worren's flagship as the cruiser aimed itself at the carrier.

"Admiral, what are you doing!?" Leia shouted.

"…..What has to be done."

"No admiral!" Leia shouted.

"There are countless civilians in the fleet, it can be all of them, or just me."

"Admiral stop now that's an order!" Leia shouted.

"It's been an honor serving the republic First Senator." Leia heard before they saw the cruiser enter hyperspace and tore the carrier apart as well as most of the vessels near it. Those that weren't destroyed were shut down.

Leia tightened her grip.

"All ships jump to light speed now!" Leia shouted as Han lead the remaining republic ships who jumped into hyperspace through the gap in the Greartok fleet.

"First Senator , we're all in hyperspace." Leia heard over the com link.

"Good, set course for Corellia." Leia said before she turned and walked back to the main area of the ship, sitting down as the third senate commando and 3PO saw her.

"Mistress Leia are you alright? We escaped."

"Leave me." She said as 3PO left with the senate commando.

"Leia." She heard, looking up to see Han.

"Are you ok?" He said sitting beside her.

"It's gone Han, the republic, it's gone."

"Hey , don't talk like that. We suffered a defeat, but we're still here."

"If we can't protect our own capital, if our own people turn against us."

"We still have hope Leia."

"What hope?"

"Luke, Ben, Rey….Anakin."

Leia looked at Han before taking another deep breath.

"We don't have a choice now, I need to see Thrawn again."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Hosnian prime has fallen, and yes_

 _Of course Leia's a Jedi, why wouldn't she be_

 _Things are now very bad for the Republic, but it's like Han said, there's still hope_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Darkness rises

* * *

Ashoka was tossed into a large sparring chamber, her cuffs removed as she slowly got up.

She saw over a dozen knights of ren around the chamber watching her before she saw Kylo approach with his helmet on.

"So what's all this about Anakin?" Ashoka asked in a mocking tone. She could feel the anger under his helmet as Kylo tossed two lightsabers in front of Ashoka who's eyes widened as she saw them.

"If you were trained by my grandfather, I want to see what you're capable of. See his direct teachings first hand rather than from holocrons."

"You want me to fight you?"

Kylo ignited his lightsaber.

"If you can."

Ashoka gave a determined look as she pulled the lightsabers to her hands, the sabers igniting in a silver color. Kylo charged at Ashoka and violently slashed at her, Ashoka made fast and precise counter strikes, but she wasn't expecting the impact each blow would have.

Ashoka was nearly knocked off her feet as Kylo moved with incredible precision despite the fury of his strikes.

He smashed her lightsabers and flipped Ashoka onto the ground as the other knights of Ren watched in interest.

Ashoka acrobatically leapt onto her feet before holding her lightsabers up and charging at Kylo, using faster and more acrobatic movements as she leapt up and kicked at him. Kylo tried to fight her off, but Ashoka moved fast, coming at him from all directions. His impactful strikes propelling Ashoka away , but Ashoka began to use this force to move away from him.

Ashoka thrusted her hands forward as Kylo was bushed back, staying on his feet as he held his lightsaber up, the others amazed at how well she was doing against Kylo, his helmet getting knocked off by the blast.

"She's holding her own!?" Walkin said as Tratha was just as amazed.

"Of course she is, she was trained by Darth Vader." Arkorous said.

Kylo lashed out at Ashoka again, the two keeping up with each other as Ashoka smiled before she recognized looked at his face for the first time in the fight.

* * *

She saw herself as a teenage girl inside the jedi temple with a young man in his twenties.

"Now remember snips , Djem so is all about using your opponents attacks against them." Her master showing her the proper technique. Her master's face looking almost exactly the same as Kylo's.

* * *

Ashoka tried to focus again, keeping up with Kylo before he caught her lightsabers and forced them together before smashing his off hand across her face, a pulse of telekinetic force energy hurtling Ashoka through the air.

Kylo lunged at Ashoka who leapt up and propelled herself off her hands before catching Kylo's lightsaber again. However, as she saw his face again, she had another flashback.

* * *

She saw herself as an older teenager holding two lightsabers as she and her master stood on a battlefield beside thousands of soldiers in stormtrooper like armor with blue stripes.

"Let's go Ashoka!" Her master shouted as the two cut down a series of droids with the soldiers gunning them down.

* * *

Ashoka shook her head as she moved backwards and allowed Kylo's lightsaber to cut through the ground before she kicked his head back.

Kylo grabbed Ashoka's leg and hurled her into the ground before punching the torgruta, Ashoka grunting as she tried to get up.

Kylo rushing at her as their lightsabers met again, Ashoka guiding Kylo's saber away before flipping over him and kicking Kylo back before he came around and smashed his saber against hers.

Ashoka grunted as her sabers were forced towards her.

She had another flashback, this time she was a twenty-one year old woman, looking exactly like she did now. Ashoka saw herself in a dark temple chamber with a violet glowing center.

* * *

Standing before her was a tall man wearing a black suit of armor with a helmet similar to Kylo's and a cape.

"I as beginning to think I knew who you were, but it's impossible, my master could never be as cruel as you."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him." The sith lord said in a metallic voice.

"Then I will avenge him." She said in a determined voice.

"Revenge is not the way of the Jedi."

"I am no jedi." Ashoka said igniting her lightsabers and rushing at the Sith lord who ignited a red lightsaber.

She leapt up and tried to kick him, only for the sigh lord to knock her back down and easily knock away each of her lightsabers. Ashoka remembering similar impacts from the sith lord's saber strikes before he thrusted his hand at her, Ashoka being hurled out of the temple and falling down the side.

* * *

Ashoka snapped back to the fight as she and Kylo both thrusted their hands at each other and tried to overpower the other. As Kylo did so, he sensed something odd, Ashoka was calling upon the dark side of the force as well as the light. Despite this, Ashoka felt Kylo begin to overpower her. She looked at his familiar yellow eyes and had one more flashback.

* * *

Ashoka saw herself run back in the chamber as she saw a dead lasat, dead rodian jedi, and the sith lord choking a jedi man and teenage boy with the force. She leapt up at the sith lord who turned just in time as she kicked off his head and cut part of it.

Ashoka landed and saw he had already killed the jedi man, the teenager getting up as a ship come to pick them up.

"Ashoka come on!"

The teenager ran inside as Ashoka tried to run before she heard a familiar voice.

"Ashoka."

She turned and heard the sith lord struggle to breath as he turned and revealed his helmet , her lightsaber having cut open part of it revealing his right eye, one that had one been blue, but was now yellow, the skin around it seeming ravaged.

"Ashoka." The sith lord said more calmly.

"Anakin." Ashoka said in pain as she faced him, the sith lord getting up.

"I won't leave you, not this time." She said adamantly as the Sith lord stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

"Ashoka come on!" The teenager shouted.

Ashoka and the sith kept their stand off, before the Sith lord's eye turned to one of hate again.

"Then you will die." He said igniting his lightsaber.

Ashoka turned and used the force to knock the young man back inside the ship before the temple doors closed around her and the sith lord.

Ashoka and the sith lord exchanged more strikes , Ashoka getting knocked back before the Sith lord held her into the air, hurling her into two of the walls before crashing her into the ground, Ashoka coughing up blood before the Sith lord smashed her through the walls.

Ashoka shook in pain as her vision grew blurry.

She looked up and saw three stormtroopers in familiar blue striped armor stand over her before they were joined by the sith lord.

"Lord Vader, is it really her?" The officer asked.

"Yes Rex."

"What will we do with her?" Another asked.

"That's up to Lord Vader Jesse." Rex said.

"Her powers will serve the empire, we are in need of more inquisitors , prepare her for transportation to my castle."

"Yes my lord, alright Jessie, Kix, restrain her and then get her aboard the _Executor_."

* * *

Ashoka snapped back to attention as she tried to defend herself from Kylo who knocked her sabers out of her hands.

Kylo lifted Ashoka up with the force before crashing her into the walls and then the ground, Ashoka grunting in pain.

"Well, it's been a long time since I had a challenge from a single opponent, I'm impressed." Kylo said.

Ashoka was horrified at how powerful Kylo was.

"He's almost as strong as Vader was." She said to herself.

Ashoka was taken to the medical chamber where a doctor droid looked over her.

"No fractures, you are lucky, master Ren usually breaks bones."

"Well I'm glad to hear I'm so resilient." Ashoka said as she saw Lyra and Arkorous watching her.

"So am I ever going to get a more formal tour of this place, or are you going to stick me back in that cell?"

"Ren said he wanted to see her after she was looked at." Lyra said.

"Alright let's go." Ashoka was cuffed again as the two knights lead her through the castle.

Ashoka passing by chambers of force sensitive and non force sensitive students being trained by the knights of Ren.

"So many students."

"With the Greartok invasion we need as many knights as well can get." Arkorous said.

As they passed a chamber door, Ashoka saw the door shake and heard a snarl inside, sensing a powerful dark side presence.

"What's in there?!"

"Who, that's Smallfang's room." Lyra said.

"Who?"

"Possibly the most dangerous knight of Ren here, aside from Kylo. Who also happens to be the only one who can give him commands, except maybe me on a good day." Arkorous said as Ashoka looked at him.

"You once a Jedi weren't you Arkorous."

The mirilan turned back to Ashoka before turning away.

"Once."

"I can sense conflict in you, in Kylo as well. Kylo left family when he left the Jedi, I can't help but wonder if."

"Why don't you stop talking about things you don't understand-, well I can't even call you a Jedi. I don't know what the hell you even are."

"I can understand a force user being seduced by the dark side, but what about you, Lyra was it. I don't suppose you're his lady friend are you?" Ashoka asked in a certain tone as Lyra turned and pistol whipped her, Arkorous smiling as she did so.

"Even after we told you what the knights of Ren do, you still don't believe in our cause." Lyra said as Ashoka tried to get up. However, as she did , she felt a very cold presence, turning to see a sealed door.

"What is that?" She asked. Lyra and Arkorous now looking slightly afraid.

"That's the Sith Sanctum." Arkorous said.

"The dark side, i've never sensed so strong." Ashoka said sounding afraid.

"Nobody is allowed in there." Lyra said

"Is that Kylo's private room?"

"No, not even Kylo goes in there."

Eventually Ashoka saw they had reached a room with seven knights of ren standing in front of seven men and women all bound and on their knees.

Kylo Ren walked behind the prisoners with Tratha holding a toddler in the corner. Walkin, Galek, and Marik also present.

"All of you have completed your training, now is the point of no return, you must commit yourself to the Knights of Ren." Kylo said as he brushed his hand across the frightened prisoner's heads.

"Recite the code of the Knights of Ren."

The seven spoke in unison.

"Peace can only be ensured through passion. Through my passion I grow stronger. As I grow stronger, I have the power to bring justice to the galaxy. Through my power , I find victory. Through my victory the chains of the light side are broken, and the force will free me. I am the sword that brings justice to the chaos in the galaxy, the protector of the innocent, and slayers of the wicked. I am now and forever, a Knight of Ren."

Ashoka's eyes widened as she saw the seven prisoners and reached one was in front of each of the new knights.

"Do it." Kylo said as two knights ignited red lightsabers and decapitated two of the prisoners. One pulled out a double bladed violet lightsaber and decapitated another. One cut a prisoner half with a red lightsaber pike, one with a vibrosword, one used a blaster , and the last unleashing blue force lightning into the final prisoner.

"No!" Ashoka shouted as she desperately tried to break free.

"Welcome, to the Knights of Ren." Kylo said as the seven knights bowed to him before rising.

"Daddy , bad people gone." Ashoka heard as Kylo approached his son, holding him in his arms.

"Yes Cade, they're gone."

"What did you do!?" Ashoka shouted.

"A right of passage for all knights of Ren, it ensures they're willing to do what is necessary."

Ashoka had a very angry expression.

"You're a monster, just like Vader."

"Vader was no monster, he brought order and safety to the galaxy. More so than the Jedi ever could." Arkorous said as Ashoka saw Kylo's son.

"You have a son?"

"Cade, one day I will become stronger than even my grandfather, and one day my son will become even greater than me. He will become the ultimate dark force user."

Ashoka was horrified at that thought, seeing Tratha come over and put her arms around Kylo and rest her head against his shoulder.

"You know, I've heard a lot of contrived reasons for you all leaving the Jedi. So I'll make you a deal, if you tell meshy you left the Jedi, I'll tell you why I left, and whatever you want to know about my master."

Kylo and the others turned to Ashoka.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Kylo said as she smiled.

"My master taught me to be persistent, and find a way to get something done."

"Why did you leave the Jedi?"

Ashoka took a deep breath.

"….A bomb went off at the Jedi temple, and I was framed for it. My master defended me, but the council handed me over to the republic without a second thought, I was put on trial for terrorism and even slotted to be executed. After my master proved me innocent, I couldn't bring myself to stand by the Jedi council again…I guess I just had to get away from it all…But maybe I shouldn't have….If I had stayed…." Ashoka said sounding like she was in pain.

"From what I hear, the council in those days were hubris, so entrenched in their ways that they only took toddlers for training and refused to accept new ideas. So much that they missed a sith lord right in front of them for decades. " Arkorous said.

"You're not wrong. Even your grandfather was constantly at odds with them…..I think if they had listened to him, things might have turned out differently."

"I probably wouldn't be here." Kylo said.

"Alright, now spill it, why did you abandon your family?"

Tratha saw the look on Kylo's face and took Cade from him.

"Fine… My father wasn't so foolish to only take in children as students, as for me though, I was born the son of the last Jedi master and hero of the galaxy. Even when I was a little boy, I could feel the force, use it to move things. My father told me that I was strong in the force, even stronger than him. He also told me that one day I'd be a great Jedi knight, like my grandfather whom I was named after….Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the old republic, the greatest Jedi knight in the old order. My entire childhood I saw my parents train Jedi, tell me how Jedi are guardians of peace and justice…"

"You didn't want to be a Jedi did you?"

"What?" Kylo shouted in anger as Ashoka saw Galek shake his head at her.

"Being a Jedi was what I wanted more than anything. I saw the power I had, I felt a responsibility to it. Like I was meant to do something amazing with it, and I knew what that was. I was going to become legendary Jedi knight like my grandfather whom I was named after. I would protect and guard the innocent across the galaxy. I would devote my life to it."

"It's what we all wanted." Arkorous said.

"My childhood was just that, jedi training. My father and mother so busy rebuilding the Jedi . Most of the time I spent with my father was as a student, not a son….Me and my cousin Ben Solo, both trained by my father. Arkorous , Tratha, Galek, and Walkin were our friends and fellow padawans."

"I still remember those nights, staying up late, coming up with the stories we'd have one day as Jedi." Galek said smiling.

"When I turned eighteen , we completed out training and became Jedi knights. It was one of the happiest days of my life…But then, things started to change." Kylo said as his tone began to shift.

"What happened?" Ashoka asked.

"We got a taste of what the Republic really stood for." Walkin said sounding angry.

"When we all became Jedi knights, we started going around the galaxy, acting as defenders of peace….We had gotten some experience as padawans, but limited experience. We began to see how corrupt and chaotic the republic was. Countless systems ruled by disorganized governments, people being taken advantage of by pirates and criminal organizations, people living in fear as their government did nothing to protect them…"

"The republic wouldn't protect them?"

"Those criminals and pirates once fought the empire, the great evil force to whom nothing good came from. Anyone who had fought against them had a free pass from. Planetary governments owned by senators who stood for nothing but election and fear mongering about the return of the empire and their tyranny." Tratha said.

"We tried to protect the innocent people, but my father forbid us from very going after those who took advantage of the criminals. Some who were even protected by republic allies…..Then, there was Cara."

Tratha came over and put her hand on Kylo as Ashoka saw and felt great pain inside Kylo.

"When I was twenty years old, I was assigned my first padawan. A twi'lek girl named Cara, she was determined to be a great jedi, always open to training, willing go beyond what was necessary. She reminded me a bit of my younger sister. I cared for her deeply. She was my padawan for almost a year, before we tracked down spice traffickers who were kidnapping people from neutral worlds in the outer rim. We came to a village on one world who refused to tried to stop them from kidnapping their children. When we arrived, they had massacred the entire village, down to the last child." Kylo said as Ashoka gave a horrified look.

Kylo shook his head.

"I still remember Cara's face seeing it, even I had never seen anything like it before. The spice traffickers saw I was a Jedi and surrendered…. I wanted to end them right there, right then. Make them pay, but my father contacted me, he said we had to take them in to trial. That killing them was not the Jedi way…..So I brought them in…..Two weeks later they were released."

"What?! Why?"

"Because they once fought the empire and actively worked against the First Order , and it's like we said. You fought the evil empire, you're a hero who can do no wrong." Tratha said sounding angry.

"Cara asked why they got away, I couldn't give her an answer….Then, not long after that, she went home to Ryloth to see her family….. But she didn't come back, I went to investigate, and her village was slaughtered, I saw her bloodied corpse alongside her family…I then found out, it was the same spice traffickers we had let go." Kylo said tearing up as Ashoka found it hard to breath.

"When I told my father….He said it shouldn't have happened, that the republic was wrong to protect them, but that he couldn't command them….Ben wouldn't turn against the republic his mother lead…..My padawan was murdered and no one would give me justice…..Then I discovered the truth….."

"Truth?"

"We were all watching the holonet that day. The day my aunt's political opponents revealed a secret they hoped would destroy her political career. Who her real father was, that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader! The evil sith lord who brought terror death and destruction to the galaxy. A man who even decades after his death, the galaxy still feared….. That man was my grandfather, I confronted my parents, they told me they were trying to protect me from being labeled the grandson of a monster! The hero I believed my grandfather to be….. I realized my father had lied and manipulated me, all of us. We weren't guardians, we were decorations for a corrupt republic."

Kylo faced Ashoka.

"The five of us found the spice dealers and brought them to true justice. But they were in First Order space, we saw the First Order for the first time. I realized then that my grandfather was a hero, Darth Vader brought order, stability, and peace to the galaxy when no one else could. The dark side called out to me, it lead me to Endor…" Kylo said as Ashoka saw him go to the meditation chamber and take something out.

"That's when I realized what it was, who was calling to me…..I found him there…."

Ashoka sensed a chilling and familiar feeling.

"Who?" She asked sounding afraid as Kylo turned and faced her, holding the scorched helmet.

"My grandfather!"

Ashoka screamed upon seeing the helmet, desperately trying to get away as Walkin came over and grabbed her, restraining Ashoka as Kylo came closer , Ashoka forced to her knees as Kylo held the mask and helmet in front of her.

"Look at him! Look at your master! My grandfather, murdered my his son, my father! A man who told me of forgiveness and the good in everyone, yet in the end, he killed his own father, burned his body on that wretched moon surrounded by those filthy creatures, I saw them dancing around his body and the bodies of fallen imperials..That was when I embraced the dark side , that was when I became free and understood my purpose. I slaughtered those wretched ewoks , all of us did, we killed every one to learn the true power of the dark side, that was before I could feel my grandfather guiding me, he lead me here, to his castle, where we found his teachings preserved, as if he knew I would find them. Thrawn found us, he offered his support if we fought for the First Order, I agreed, and from that day I would let the past die, and I became Kylo Ren."

Ashoka teared up as she saw darth Vader's helmet, the knights seeing Ashoka break down and cry, almost unable to breath.

Moments later another knight walked in.

"Kylo, we've received a message from Supreme Leader Thrawn. It's Hosnian Prime, the Greartok have captured it."

Kylo and the others looked shocked.

"I felt a disturbance in the force, but…My aunt and uncle?"

"I've been told they're safe. But Thrawn has a mission for us, he wants you to deal with it personally."

"Take her back to her cell." Kylo said.

* * *

Elsewhere on Starkiller base, Finn walked with Nines and Zeros through the halls.

"We spent too long on the flanking movement, we could have moved faster." Finn said.

"Are you kidding sir? We almost broke the battalion record?" Zeros said.

"He has a point Zeros, the Greartok attacks are getting worse, the company needs to improve if we're going to protect the First Order." Nines said.

They reached an office where Finn sat behind a desk and reluctantly took out some data pads before sighing.

"I have ten EPRs, two logistic forms, and three simulation after action reports to do. Kill me." Finn said.

"Perks of being an officer Finn." Zeros joked.

"Zeros, I'm serious, you can't call me that anymore."

"Do you see Phasma here?"

"Zeros, look I know I told you to call me that as a kid. But now…..It's better if you call me by my number."

"Finn."

"FN-2187….My name is FN-2178, sergeant FN-2000." The two stormtroopers were shocked to hear Finn talk like that.

Moments later a hologram in the center of Finn's desk activated, revealing Captain Phasma.

"FN-2187, you are to report to Grand General Hux with FN-2199 and FN-2000."

"Yes ma'am." Finn said as he got up and left with the two slowly following him.

They reached Hux in his office , Captain Phasma already present.

The three stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir, Lieutenant FN-2187, Sergeant FN-2199, and Sergeant FN-2000 reporting as ordered sir." Finn said.

Hux returned the salute before he sat down, his fingers touching each other as he stared at them.

"…You three amaze me."

"Sir?" Finn asked.

"Three stormtroopers of the FN-corps, your performance is only marginally better then that of the average First Order stormtrooper. Why is it, I find you here with these instructions given to me?" Hux said as the three looked even more confused under their helmets.

"We have received orders from Executor Vanto. It appears that Kylo Ren has been given a very important mission from Supreme Leader Thrawn himself." Phasma said.

"With all due respect sir, what does this have to do with us?" Finn asked.

"It seems Ren has requested you three personally for the mission."

"What?" They all said.

"Yes, it amazed me as well. But apparently he still thinks highly of you even years after Icean. Evidently this is a mission that could greatly help the First Order, so you three are going." Hux said.

"Sir, what about our company?"

"Lieutenant FN-2422 will lead Kilo company until you return. Pack your gear and report to hanger 84-G at 1700." Phasma said before the three saluted and left.

Hux kept his hands where they were.

"….Are those three still worth watching Phasma?"

"I believe so, Ren clearly thinks highly of them. He is quite close with the Supreme Leader."

"You know the stormtroopers better than me captain, what's their status?"

"All three are exceptional soldiers, even to our standards. However, FN-2187 had a problem recently, this name he gave himself, FINN, FN-2199 and FN-2000 continually refer to him by it."

"So he's showing signs of non-conformity?"

"Not that I've seen for a long time sir, however, I do remember an incident just before he was commissioned. It was during the raid on the republic frigate, when FN-2003 was killed, he lost control and violently attacked the republic officer who killed him, he then took his helmet off."

"Really." Hux said in interest.

"Since then he has performed his duties as good as any other officer."

"What about the other two?"

"FN-2199 is a model stormtrooper, he is fiercely loyal to the First Order, despises his enemies and has upmost respect for the chain of command. FN-2000 is another story, as a soldier he performs fine in the field, but he has trouble treating his fellow stormtroopers as fellow soldiers, particularly FN-2187 and FN-2199. I believe he's too close to them."

"I see, stormtroopers like him could cause more trouble amongst the ranks if he's allowed to persist. When they return, see to it he's assigned to another company, no, assign him to another corps, the mainline corps will do."

"Yes sir." Phasma said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So that's why Kylo Ren fell to the dark side_

 _I hope you think it's a reasonable reason, I wanted him to almost have a noble reason for falling, something that was understandable_

 _SO until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The mission

* * *

Rey saw herself onboard the bridge of a strange ship. The bridge was made of a black/greenish chrome like metal with two terminals on the side. Each terminal was held by a Greartok who was also connected to it through metal tentacles.

A few dozen drones walked around as Rey was horrified, eventually seeing a familiar Greartok who was facing the view screen out at space. However, he turned to see Rey, who realized it was Yok-vor.

Rey thought she was having a nightmare as Yok-vor roared and ran at her with a double bladed laser sword out, the Greartok slashing at her only for his blade to go through her like a ghost.

Rey breathed in hard as she saw this, Yok-vor slowly coming at Rey as he poked her again.

" _You're not here….Of course you're not here. How would you get on my ship."_

"Yok-vor, it's been a while since we talked. I can see you this time, that's new." Rey said.

" _I can't see where you are, why is that, wait, I do see something? You're in a bedroom, asleep. With your mate?"_

Rey's face turned red.

"Taul's not!

" _You're running out of places to hide Jedi-girl, even in this entire galaxy, I will find you."_

"I don't know, the galaxy's a big place."

Yok-vor slashed at Rey again who smiled as the blade went through her, Yok-vor growling.

" _That Jedi companion of yours on Icean, was his death slow, or fast."_ Yok-vor said as Rey's expression changed.

" _When my brother slaughtered him and you only able to watch, did he die slowly, or quickly."_

Rey tried to contain her anger and sorrow, remembering her mother's teachings.

" _I suppose if you don't remember, you'll be able to ask him soon."_

 _"_ Not if I send you to meet your brother."

" _I see I've finally struck a nerve, good. It doesn't matter if you hide, sooner or later I'll find you when my people finish cleansing this galaxy."_

"The force will guide my people to victory."

" _Your understanding of the force is and always has been infantile."_

"And yours is pure evil." Rey said.

" _Evil is a relative term my dear. I am a hero to my people, saving them from starvation and extinction."_

"Then your people are parasites."

" _And yours are insects, swarming over the great beast that stands before you. But despite how much you try, you cannot pierce our hide. My master was quite pleased when I found the second largest hive and exterminated it."_

"Master? Hive?" Rey said before her eyes widened, seeing through the glass what planet Yok-vor was over.

"No." Rey said as Yok-vor came behind her.

"No!" Rey's eyes shot open as she saw herself back in her room, breathing deeply.

"….Did you sleep well?" Rey heard before seeing she was cuddled up next to Taul.

"Ghaaa! Sorry I….. Let's just forget this happened." Rey said as she sat up.

"You were thrashing around like you were having some serious night terrors. "

"It wasn't a dream Taul, I saw Yok-vor again, he showed me the planet he just conquered."

"Which one was it this time?"

"Hosnian prime!"

"…..Oh…..Well that changes this." Taul said.

"I need to tell my father."

* * *

Rey and Taul went to the council chamber where they saw Luke and Mara with the other masters, as well as Ben and Arkanes.

"Mother! Father! Hosnian prime has fallen!"

"We know." Luke said as Rey saw Leia and Han with admiral Antilles.

"Leia, Han, you're alright!" She said relieved.

"That's the least of my worries right now." Leia said.

"This is the greatest disaster in the history of the republic." 3PO said.

"What's the status of the Republic fleet?" Mara asked.

"It's not good, after the Greartok attacked Hosnian prime, they also attacked Mon Calimari and Sullest. The fleet is at less than forty-percent strength. I've ordered over a third of the remaining ships here to Ossus, as well as well as two field armies." Antilles said.

"We don't have the strength to fight the Greartok, not alone." Luke said.

"Exactly, which is why the Republic needs allies."

"You've recruited dozens of allies." Kyle said before.

"Not the two biggest." Han said.

"You don't mean?" Mirath asked as Leia nodded.

"I'm going to see Thrawn again, I'm going to make an alliance."

"Now that Hosnian prime has fallen he won't give you any good deal, he knows we need him now more than ever." Mara said.

"I had to do it Mara, it's the only way. But we also need another ally." Leia said turning to Taul.

"Yes?" He said before Rey figured it out.

"The mandalorians." Rey said.

"The mandalorians have been fighting in countless battles against the Greartok since the war started and have defended their home world against two invasions from the Greartok." Admiral Antilles said.

"We are a warrior people, and with all the clans united under Mandalore we have a unified army for the first time in millennia." Taul said.

"Exactly, if we don't get the First Order's support, then they could be our only hope." Leia said.

"No offense Leia, but I don't think my people are going to respond to any republic politician, maybe you, but no other senator." Taul said.

"I'm not sending a senator I'm sending you."

"We're going to recruit them." Another voice said as they turned to see none other than Poe Dameron come in with BB-8.

"Captain Dameron?" Rey asked.

"it's commander now, and I've been put in charge of a task force to recruit the mandalorians. Because you're right , your people are warriors, they'll only do business with other warriors. Which is why you jedi will be coming with me, and you Taul."

"Rey, we want you and Arkanes to go with Ben and Poe. Recruit the Mandalorians to our case." Luke said.

"Why not any of the masters?"

"With the state of the republic , our masters are needed elsewhere more than ever. You three are the finest knights in the order, we know you can pull this off." Mara said.

Rey took a deep breath as the others came in front of her.

"We'll get their help, one way or another."

Luke and Mara came over, both hugging Rey.

"May the force be with you." Luke said.

Ben turned to Zen.

"You'll need to stay here Zen, master Katarn will train you in my absence , he's a good teacher."

"Yes master."

* * *

The five made their way to the hanger with BB-8 and R4 joining them.

Rey, Arkanes, and Taul got into the _Fang-claw_ as BB-8 was loaded into Poe's E-wing and R4 was loaded into Ben's blue E-wing.

The three ships lifted up before leaving the temple and jumping to hyperspace.

Arkanes and Rey sat down s Taul piloted the ship.

"I don't think I've seen another mandalorian in a long time. This should be interesting." Arkanes said.

"Yeah." Taul said , Rey sensing the nervousness in Taul.

"Everything alright Taul, for a man who's fearless in battle, I sense a lot of fear inside you."

"Mandalorians don't know fear."

"I thought you were a mandalorian."

"….Very funny Rey."

Rey smiled as Arkanes laughed a little.

"What are you guys talking about?" Poe asked over the com link.

"Nothing." Taul said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Ben said.

"Alright fine, it's been years since I was last on Mandalore or fought beside my people. When the Greartok attacked Mandalore I was with you lot…..The new Mandalore made a call for all Mandalorians to return upon the start of the invasion….I didn't."

"You chose us instead. Taul I'm beyond touched." Rey said.

"Shut up." Taul said.

Rey was still uneasy about her earlier connection with Yok-vor. She had spoken with him before, but never that vividly.

Arkanes could sense Rey's uneasiness.

"Rey, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yes. I'm fine….."

"You don't sound fine."

"No need to worry about it Jedi, she and I already talked about it."

"I thought Mandalorians talked with their blasters." Poe said over the comp link.

"One more comment pilot and I'll give you the talk you're referring to." Taul said as Ben and the others laughed a little.

After several hours they came out of hyperspace in front of a planet. The world was around the size of Ossus and covered in a massive continent with a few smaller oceans.

"Mandalore." Taul said.

"All that terraforming really paid of." Ben said as they flew closer.

As they got closer to the planet, the three pilots saw the ruins of two Greartok fleets. Hundreds of destroyed Greartok vessels floating around the remains of two Greartok carriers.

"Amazing isn't it, the Mandalorians did all of this on their own." Ben said before they picked up something on the motion trackers.

"Hold on, we've got something." Poe said.

"Yep, three , two, one." Taul said before they were surrounded by six ships that were of the same design as Taul's.

"Easy there, we're not here to fight." Taul said over the com link.

"Identify yourselves."

"We're emissaries of the Jedi and the Republic, here to see Mandalore." Ben said.

"Follow us in."

The ships lead the three vessels onto the planet and to a large city. The city's architecture was vastly different than that of the republic's. The building were of more cube like design with a different texture. All around the city they saw the destroyed remains of Greartok vehicles, craft, and the helmets of thousands of drones propped up all over the city. However, the city itself seemed to be undamaged.

All around the city were thousands of men and woman wearing armor similar to Taul's , with children wearing military esk uniforms, many being taught by the adults as they fired at the helmets or fought in hand to hand combat.

"They're definitely a warrior people." Arkanes said seeing this.

Taul had an uneasy look as he saw his people. The three ships landed on a pat as the five exited them and were met by three mandalorians in blue/black armor who landed in front of them via jetpack.

"Alright, I'm told you people are Jedi and….." The lead mandalorian said before she saw Taul.

"…..Well well well. What do we have here." She said as Taul almost nervously looked away.

"A mandalorian hanging out with Jedi and republic dogs?" One of the mandalorians said.

"What's your name?" The lead Mandalorian asked.

"Taul, of clan Jennis."

"Last name?"

"….."

"Clan Jennis was the first to respond to Mandalore's call. Why didn't you?"

"….I."

"Look we didn't come here for you to insult Taul. We need to speak with Mandalore." Rey said.

"Right. A bit of a coincidence isn't it." She said.

"What?" Arkanes said.

"This way." The three lead them through the streets and past dozens of mandalorians training themselves.

Poe amazed at he saw the thousands of drone helmets placed around the city.

"You stopped them , but the city looks almost untouched."

"Nobody attacks Mandalore and gets away with it."The lead mandalorian said before they approached a palace like building.

They saw red/black armored Mandalorians guarding the building, some hanging on the building roof.

Inside the palace they saw several pieces of artwork depicting mandalorians of the past, as well as the broken helmets of several mandalorians.

Eventually they reached a throne room where they saw several elite mandalorians around a throne with a single mandalorian in it. Around the throne were the broken helmets of five Greartoks, sitting in the throne was a mandalorian with green and grey armor.

"I present you Mandalore Boba Fett." The lead mandalorian said as the five saw Mandalore stare at them.

"Who the hell did you drag in here Walen?"

"Jedi , republic, and a deserter."

"I'm not a deserter." Taul said.

"We're representing the republic. We come seeking an alliance with the Mandalorians." Poe said.

"Hmp, well, what are the odds of that. Get in line." Mandalore said as the five looked confused before Rey, Ben, and Arkanes sensed something.

They turned to see several others enter the throne room.

Rey was almost unable to breath as she saw they were Knights of Ren, with Kylo leading them. With Kylo was Tratha, Arkorous, a knight with spiked armor and no weapons, a twi'lek knight with two blasters, and a knight with a carbine. Also with them were three First Order Stormtroopers with black stripes on their helmets and black shoulder plates, two were sergeants, while one was a Lieutenant.

"Anakin." Rey said as Kylo and the knights saw them. Arkanes and Arkorous staring each other down as Arkanes almost froze in place.

"What are they doing here!?" Kylo shouted.

"The same reason you're here Ren, they want my our help."

Rey almost ran over before Taul held her back with Ben.

The stormtrooper Lieutenant looked at Poe before Poe saw the officer shake.

"Is he ok?" Poe started before he heard a scream, the officer sprinting over and tackling Poe to the ground before punching him violently.

Poe was taken by complete surprise as the stormtrooper beat him down mercilessly, the Mandalorians doing nothing, as some even began to laugh as the two sergeants pulled him off. Rey, Arkanes, and Ben got in front of Poe and ignited their lightsabers as Taul held up his blasters.

Kylo, Tratha, and Arkorous ignited their own lightsabers while the other knights held out their blasters.

Mandalore and his warriors seemed almost entertained as the idea of the two sides fighting.

"Lieutenant, control yourself!" Kylo shouted as the officer kept thrashing.

"He killed him! That bastard is the one who killed Slip!" The officer shouted.

Kylo looked at Poe.

"You killed a stormtrooper?"

"One, two years ago when….Wait a minute you!" Poe shouted as he saw the stormtrooper officer and realized he was the same one who attacked him on the frigate just before the invasion.

The two sergeants let go of the officer as he breathed heavily.

"I say let them settle it." One of the mandalorians said.

"You can deal with this later Lieutenant. We have business." Kylo said staring at his sister and cousin before turning to Mandalore.

"You have Supreme Leader Thrawn's offer to become allies of the First Order. Have you come do a decision?"

"I have a new offer now apparently." Mandalore said looking at Rey and the others.

"Hold on, your mother was going to try and broker an alliance with the First Order." Rey said.

"If that doesn't work out." Ben said as Rey nodded.

"Mandalore, I am Rey Skywalker. On behalf of Luke Skywalker of the Jedi praxeum, we come to ask for you help as an alley to save the galaxy from the Greartok."

"Both of Skywalker's children before me asking for help." Mandalore said.

"And Solo's kid as well." Another mandalorian said looking at Ben.

"The last time I saw Solo and Skywalker they knocked me into a dam sarlacc pit." Mandalore said as Ben looked uneasy.

"Skywalker means nothing to me. I am Kylo Ren now and forever."

"That's not true." Rey said as Kylo turned to her.

"Look I could care less about your family drama. I will admit that perhaps it's time for the Mandalorians to pick a side, but which one. " Mandalore said.

"The obvious choice is the First Order, we've held back against the Greartok for two years now." Nines said.

"The Republic is a more trustworthy ally." Poe said.

"Trustworthy?" Mandalore asked.

"Don't you remember, the empire occupied Mandalore. They tried to subjugate your people." Ben said.

"The First Order isn't the empire." Kylo said.

"No it's not. Quite frankly I could care less what the Empire did under that fool Sabine's leadership. The Empire and Vader treated me well. They made the Mandalorians strong again. Your republic was built off cowards who hid behind better warriors." Mandalore said.

"The Jedi have never enslaved their allies, can the warriors of the dark side say there same?" Ben asked.

"Mandalore, I've fought beside these Jedi for two years now. If anyone is worthy of our people's help-

Taul said.

"Enough, deeds not words. I don't need to hear what you people are capable off. I want to see it." Mandalore said as one of his warriors came over with two data packs, handing one to Rey and one to Kylo.

"Defending Mandalore isn't enough, a warrior must go on the offense. Over the last two years we've been attacking Greartok bases across the galaxy. Now you're going to do the same, there are two targets I've been planning on attacking. However, since you're both so keen on getting out help. I thought I'd see first hand who can do a better job of fighting the Greatok. You're both going to attack and destroy those Greartok bases, whoever returns first will gain our support." Mandalore said.

"What?" Rey said.

"You heard me, go."

The two groups looked at each other, Rey and Ben at Kylo. Finn at Poe, and Arkanes at Arkorous before they went their separate ways.

Rey and Arkanes got inside the _Fang-claw_ as they took off beside the two E-wings and flew off Mandalore.

"This is going to be interesting to say the least." Taul said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Poe asked.

"A Greartok research base, on Jakku."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the race is on to get the Mandalorian's support_

 _Who will get it though and what awaits the Jedi on Jakku?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Void

* * *

A corvette sized black star destroyer esk ship flew through hyperspace.

Inside the ship, Kylo was looking at the data pad Mandalore had given him.

The other knights were sitting around or cleaning their weapons, with another knight wearing white and grey armor as he sat in the cockpit.

Sitting between Lyra and Arkorous was none other than Ashoka, her hands bound together.

"Remind me again why we brought her?" The knight with the spiked armor asked.

"I still have questions for her." Kylo said.

"Can't it wait?"

Kylo didn't respond.

"That's a no Rech." Tratha said.

"Alright I'm sorry."

"So what is the mission again?" Malik asked.

"According to Mandalore, the target is a huge repair yard for Greartok ships. Apparently the largest they have in the galaxy. It's located in the Maw."

"The Maw? Black hole alley?" The pilot asked.

"Wasn't that where the first Death star was built?" Tratha asked.

"Yes." Kylo said as BB-9 rolled up to a hologram projector and plugged in the data.

The schematics for the installation appeared. They installation was shaped like a tree trunk with several disk platforms attached through branches. The Knights of Ren and three stormtroopers came up.

"Huh I don't see any defenses." Malik said.

"There aren't."

"It's undefended?" Arkorous said.

"It has a natural defense…..The station is inside the center of a black hole."

A silence well through the knights , this even catching Ashoka's attention.

"Just a black hole." Zeros said sarcastically.

"….That's problematic Kylo." Lyra said.

"How is that even possible?" Malik asked.

"After everything we've seen the Greartok do, are you so surprised?" Rech said.

"I suppose." Malik said.

"The black hole keeps any ship or long ranged weapon away from the station. Meaning if we're going to destroy it and the fleets docked there, we'll need to do so from the inside." Kylo said.

"With all due respect sir? How do we get in that station?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, this ship isn't exactly black hole proof." The pilot said.

"Calm down Quill. According to the schematics the Mandalorians recovered, the station is able to guide the geartok ships safely through the black hole using a force guided tractor beam. This beam is how we'll get to the station."

"We're not a Greartok ship."

"No, but the Greartok's force technology will work against them now. We're going to use the force to trick them into thinking we're Greartok ships. Once we're aboard the station , we will move to the stabilizers located here." Kylo said pointing towards a platform near the center.

"These stabilizers are keeping the station held together in the black hole, if we destroy them. The station will tear itself apart."

"I take it this is a low profile infiltration." Arkorous said.

"Exactly, and we'll be splitting into two teams, Knights of Ren, and First Order." Kylo said.

"You want us to go alone?" Finn asked.

"Not alone." Kylo said before they heard more footsteps.

The three stormtroopers saw a pair of Chiss wearing black armor enter. One was a man and one a woman, both middle aged with military haircuts.

"This is agent Fuax and agent Reithaw. Special operatives of the First Order intelligence operations."

"We're here on the orders of Supreme Leader Thrawn." Agent Fuax said.

"Agent's Fuax and Reithaw will be in charge of your team Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

"I suggest you get some rest, we'll be there in a few hours."

Kylo sat down with Tratha beside him.

"That was quite a briefing." They heard, turning to see Ashoka.

"It reminded me of how Sky guy use to give his speeches."

"Sky guy?" Tratha asked.

"That was just one of the colorful nicknames I gave my master."

"You called Darth Vader Sky guy?!" Kylo almost shouted.

"Oh yeah, he loved that one."

"Stop disrespecting my grandfather."

"You dragged me all the way here because you wanted to know more about him."

"Fine, then tell me everything."

"Let's see, I was first assigned to Anakin during the battle of Christophsis. He was different than the other Jedi I had met. He seemed to be more of a man of action, following his own rules. He cared deeply for those under him, his soldiers, and me, as well as his secret wife."

"Secret wife?" Kylo asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder who your grandmother was?"

"….Not really."

"Well her name was Padme, she was the senator of Naboo, Jedi weren't allowed to marry, but the two got married in secret. It didn't take me and Rex that long to figure it out."

"Rex, as in General Rex of the 501st, Vader's right hand, the man who planted general Cham Syndulla's head onto the top of the imperial banner on Ryloth, and became known as the butcher of Kashyyyk?"

"Yeah when I knew him he was just captain Rex of the 501st clone legion….."

"I don't care about Anakin Skywalker, I want to know about Darth Vader. My real grandfather."

Ashoka took a deep breath.

"I only know Vader's reputation, I left before he fell to the dark side…." Kylo and Tratha sensing pain in her.

"….If I had stayed."

"My grandfather."

Ashoka raised her head up.

"Darth Vader was a monster, he slaughtered thousands of Jedi on coruscant alongside Rex and the 501st. He then spent the next several years with his inquisitors and the 501st hunting down the remaining Jedi. I couldn't stand for it, so I rallied several jedi survivors and we started hunting Vader and the Inquisitors. At that point I didn't know Anakin was Darth Vader, I thought my master had died in order 66. That was until a battle near Lothal, we were with a squadron of Rebels, Vader came on his own and wiped out the entire squadron on his own, I tried to reach out to him with the force, but when I did, I saw the terrible truth….My master had become a Sith Lord….. Eventually we lured the inquisitors into a trap on Malachor using a fallen sith lord named Maul, together we killed the inquisitors before Vader arrived, he slaughtered all of the Jedi and made Maul retreat. Only one padawan escaped, and I was captured….."

"He sounds amazing." Tratha said.

"He was a monster, he slaughtered countless innocents, on Ryloth he and his 501st killed the twi'lek rebels to the last man, on Kashyyk, they burned down half the forests on the planet as they killed the wookie rebels."

"He restored order to the galaxy."

Ashoka looked at Kylo, who didn't have his helmet on.

"…You claim you want to be Vader, but you didn't know him like I did. I can sense your doubt, the conflict inside you."

"I have no conflict."

"Yes you do, even with all of your power and darkness, you long for your family. You question if the dark side was the right choice."

"You know nothing Jedi." Tratha said.

"I'm no Jedi, I never was, but you were, both of you. I can sense it in you as well Tratha, you fear what could happen to your son. If the dark side will corrupt him. You still love your family, don't you Anakin."

Kylo got up and hurled Ashoka into a wall with the force.

"Get her into a cell!""

"We don't have a cell." Quill said.

"The storage compartment then, just get her out of my sight!"

Malik and Rech taking Ashoka away.

"She's more trouble than she's worth." Kylo said as the three stormtroopers watched.

"I miss Starkiller base." Nines said.

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace as they looked out the windows and saw a series of black holes around the area of space they were in.

The black holes were of varying sizes, the three stormtroopers also saw what looked like a massive construction yard, a series of dry-docks going on for miles as they were built into asteroids that looked like they could fit a small moon."

"The Empire's shipyards." Nines said.

"It's amazing." Finn said.

"Hang on, we've got contact." Quill said as he slowed their ship down.

The other Knights of Ren saw several Greartok vessels around a black hole.

They watched as the vessels formed up on the edge of the black hole, inside the black hole a massive space station that looked just as the schematics picture it.

An unseen force grabbed the Greartok vessels and and guided them through the blackhole harmlessly through the black hole and onto one of the platforms.

"Alright this is it. Everyone to your ships, stay close and follow me lead, we'll do this. The dark side will bring us victory." Kylo said.

Kylo and his brothers nervously followed the two agents as they got onboard a black ship and followed three Tie Silencers.

"Quill, keep the ship close, we're going to need a fast get away." Kylo said as they got to the edge of the black hole.

BB-9 gave an uneasy chirp as the force sensitive knights concentrated.

"The dark side is my power." Kylo said as he and Tratha masked their ship with the dark side, Arkorous and Rech doing the same as well as the fourth vessel.

Nines was shaking.

He took a deep breath as they slowly moved closer to the black hole.

Zeros glanced at agent Fuax and agent Reithaw who sat in the driver's seats.

The two hadn't said a word to the stormtroopers since they got onboard the smaller ship.

"Are they mute or something?"

"Intelligence ops agents don't talk to non chiss much, at least that's what I hear." Finn said.

"Kylo Ren , two Intelligence Ops agents, we must be more important than we thought." Zeros said.

"Would you both stop talking." Nines said as they heard his armor rattle as he shook.

"Nines, are you ok?"

"We're about to enter a black hole. No FN-2187, I'm not ok."

"Did you really just call him that?"

"Yes, and you'd do well to do the same." Finn said as Zeros shook his head.

"Where are my brothers?"

"Quite back there FN-2000, we're about to enter the black hole." agent Reithaw said.

They felt the ship shake as something pulled them inside.

Nines breathed in as he braced himself for the ship to be torn apart.

However, instead they were pulled safely through with the Tie Silencers.

BB-9 chirped in amazement as they looked at the inside of the black hole, still in disbelief that they were inside one.

They were pulled onto the nearest platform and inside a small bay where the ships were latched on.

"We're inside." Arkorous said.

"Knights of Ren with me, we're heading for the right stabilizer, agent Fuax and agent Reithaw, lead the stormtroopers to the left stabilizer, we just need to destroy one. Once one goes down we need to get back to the ships asap. If we jump to light speed from here, we can get out of the black hole." Kylo said.

The knights put their helmets on as they carefully entered the station through one shaft while the soldiers entered through the other.

Kylo and his knights carefully moved through the hallways. The paths were solid chrome with no terminals or other technology in them.

They passed by several windows where they saw the inter areas of the platforms. Hundreds of Greartok vessels were inside just a single platform being repaired as well as three carriers.

"By the force, look at all those ships." Rech said.

"And that's just one platform, how many were there?" Marik asked.

"None when we're done." Kylo said as they carefully continued. They came to a dead end, Kylo looking confused as BB-9 brought up the schematics again.

"This isn't suppose to be here?" He said confused before the wall in front of them began to turn to liquid as it opened up. A squad of Greartok drones appearing on the other side.

Kylo waisted no time and used the force to crush their skeletons, pulling all five over them before they crashed into the ground.

As the door began to shut , Tratha quickly used the force to hold it open as the knights rushed past it.

As they got into a cross path, they waited for another group of drones to walk by, this time a Greartok leading them. The Knights readied their weapons, but Kylo motioned them to stay concealed. The Greartok stopped for a moment, looking around before walking down the corridor where the knights were.

However, as he turned the corner , the Greartok saw nothing and returned to his patrol.

The knights had grappled onto the ceiling with the force or their armor attachments.

After the greartok left, they got down.

"Agent Fuax come in, can you hear me?"

"Yes sir, we're moving down a lower corridor."

BB-9 brought up the schematics again.

"This station is massive, but it says there are lifts that can take you anywhere in the station. Get to one of those lifts and take it to the stabilizers."

"Yes sir." The knights of Ren carefully moved down the hallways. As they passed groups of drones, Kylo or one of the other force sensitive knights would carefully use the force to snap their necks.

Lyra and Malik dropped small devices that slowly disintegrated the bodies.

Despite everything going on, Kylo couldn't help but think about what Ashoka said, about his family.

"No." He said to himself, trying to focus.

They finally reached the lift as two soldiers walked out. However, these weren't drones. They wore white armor and helmets that looked a lot like old imperial snow troopers. The two carried blasters and saw the knights before Kylo flicked his hands and snapped their necks, the two falling to the ground with their heads contorted to the sides.

The knights began to walk closer before Kylo stopped them.

BB-9 chirped in fear as he saw the two soldiers' neck snap back into place before they sprang up.

Tratha wasted no time and ignited her lightsaber before dashing forward in an instant and slicing one in half while Lyra filled the other with blast bolts.

"That was stra-" Malik started before Tratha watched in horror, seeing the soldier she cut in half come back together somehow, his armor still burned but his skin reformed.

The other also got back up with his white armor burned but his skin reformed.

The two started firing as Kylo and the others deflected.

Rech deflected incoming bolts with his hands using the force before he unleashed two bolts of force lightning into the two soldiers. The lightning burned through their armor and chests before the two convulsed and let out cries of pain before falling to the ground.

Kylo and the others saw what looked like liquid metal seep out of their bodies like blood before the bodies completely melted into the liquid metal, leaving only the burned armor left.

" What the hell were those?" Arkorous asked.

"A new model of drones maybe." Lyra said looking at them.

"I've never seen anything like this before, lightsabers and blasters didn't work on them." Malik said as BB-9 scanned the liquid metal.

"I don't want to stick around to find out, come on." Kylo said as he lead them inside the lift which was shaped like the inside of a train car with seats and an alien terminal.

Kylo put his hand on the terminal as BB-9 plugged in. The two working in unison with technology and the force to try and work the Greartok tech.

Eventually the door shut and the lift started moving.

* * *

Elsewhere, agent Fuax and agent Reithaw were with Finn and the other stormtroopers as they carefully moved through the station.

"Huh, gotta give it to the Greartok, they do like their simple/efficient architecture. What is this all chrome?" Zeros said.

"FN-2000, be quite." agent Reithaw said in a cold/stern tone as the two chiss continued to carefully lead them through the station.

As much as it wanted to annoy him, Finn couldn't help but appreciate Zero's attitude, it almost took some of the edge off. Being inside a Greartok base. Since the war began, Finn and the stormtrooper corps had been deployed on countless battles and missions, but these had always been in response to Greartok attacks. They had never been able to find where the Greartok were striking from and thus couldn't go on any offensive action.

This environment was very foreign to him and his brothers. He could tell how uneasy Nines was, even with all their training and discipline.

The three heard the two Chiss speak to each other in their own language, this creating more uneasiness for Finn and his men.

"What are they saying?" Zeros asked.

"Let me think." Finn said, after becoming an officer he was required to lean the basics of Chiss.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping on them, they're Intelligence agents. They work directly for the Supreme leader, that's well above us." Nines said.

"We're in a life or death situation here, if they want want me to cover their back I don't like them speaking so we don't understand them." Zeros said.

"…..Me either." Finn said as he listened closer.

"Ok they're saying something about an alliance? If this mission will put it at risk. Wait…..Who's expendable?"

A blaster bolt flew past Finn as they turned to see a squad of drones had spotted them.

The three stormtroopers whipped out their weapons, Zeros taking out his gatling gun while Finn and Nines took out their carbines. The three stormtroopers gunning down the drones easily. Finn hurling a grenade that scattered the drones and allowed his sergeants to hit the others.

The chiss operatives saw several other drones approaching from other directions, agent Faux using a laser projected piece of cover as he took out a sniper blaster and shot down several drones at a distance while agent Reithaw activated a stealth field generator and vanished, appearing beside the other drones as she used a shotgun like blaster to shoot down the drones.

Agent Reithaw got to the terminal near the wall and took out a small black device as agent Faux joined her. The two trying to hack into the lift.

"Stormtroopers cover us!" Agent Faux shouted.

Finn and his men formed up around the agents as they continued to gun down incoming drones. However, as the drones began to dwindle, Finn noticed another drone appear. This drone wore white armor like old snow trooper armor.

The soldier fired a violet blast that hit Zeros, who grunted as his armor absorbed the blow. However, he was still knocked into the wall as Finn and Nines lit up the soldier, hitting him five times as he was knocked back. However they saw what looked like disturbed liquid metal under the armor instead of skin, the metal reforming into skin as the soldier began firing again.

Finn and Nines moved back as Zeros got back up.

"Eat plasma!" He shouted as he fired mortar round into the soldier, his armor torn apart and burned off as they saw the body with more disturbed liquid metal.

The liquid metal began to reform outside of the armor before taking the form of a human like creature. It looked down and saw its gun was destroyed and simply ran at the stormtroopers who fired again, but each time they hit the machine, it's form regenerated.

Finn tried to stock strike it, but the machine smacked him back with the power of his metal body , Finn grunting as he was hurled into the wall.

The machine saw the two chiss agents and walked at them.

"I said keep it off us!" Fuax shouted as Nines and Zeros tried shooting it again only to have the machine's arms begin to turn into shiny blades , the two stormtroopers backing up while still firing.

Finn saw the doors to the lift open and the two chiss try to get in without them.

Finn in a rush of anger pulled out a plasma grenade and punched it into the center of the machine as it's torso was now liquid from Nine's and Zero's fire.

Finn forced the grenade into the center of the machine before backing up, the grenade exploding as liquid metal flew everywhere.

Finn and the others letting out relief breaths as they saw the machine not reform.

The doors were about to shut when Finn forced his hand in, allowing the three to get inside.

Finn stared harshly at the red red eyes of the chiss under his helmet.

"Planning on leaving without us sir, ma'am?"

The two spoke in chiss again. This time Finn unable to tell what they were saying.

"We have work to do Lieutenant we don't have time to wait for stormtroopers."

"Well considering you only have three of us, you might have to make time." Zeros said.

"I apologize for their attitude sir, ma'am. You're just trying to complete the mission." Nines said as the two got the lift moving.

* * *

Elsewhere outside the blackhole, Quill was drinking some coffee as he kept the ship at a safe distance.

"Hmm, better check on the Jedi girl." He said looking at the security feed for the cargo hold. However, he saw the only thing inside was cargo. Quill quickly switched to the portside hanger's feed as he saw one of the extra Tie-silencers lift up and fly out of the corvette before jumping to hyperspace.

Quill dropped his coffee and took a deep breath.

"Well I'm gonna get an earful for this one."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes I included the Maw, it deserves to be explored more_

 _These new Greartok soldiers may have taken some inspiration from a certain James Cameron movie,_

 _And yes, I think Rex should have been an imperial, I think it would have been far more interesting to see his development there and his shift from a hero to more of an anti-hero, but if disney had balls I wouldn't feel the need to make this story_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Jakku

* * *

Rey sat inside the _Fang_ _-claw_ , Arkanes saw her eyes closed as she thrashed around in her sleep. The mirilan jedi giving a concerned look as he sensed the trouble inside her.

Rey saw herself on Hosnian prime, the city in flames with fallen people all around her.

" _Beautiful isn't it."_ She heard turning to see Yok-vor come up.

" _From the ashes of your civilization , ours will feed upon the force here for generations to come!"_

Rey turned to face Yok-vor before she saw several of the bodies around her. In horror she saw they were he bodies of Jiun, Taul, Arkanes, Anakin, Ben, and her parents.

"No." Rey said.

" _You took my brother from me."_ Rey saw Yok-vor stepping closer before reaching towards her.

" _I will take everyone you care about, I will drag you down to my level Jedi. I will make you hurt as I do!"_ Rey screamed before she saw Yok-vor look confused before he was forced away, Hosnian prime vanishing.

Rey now saw herself somewhere else entirely. She was in a thick swamp, the sky dark and the area thick with swamp flora and fauna.

Rey slowly moved around the swamp before she heard something, a strange laugh. Rey looking around before she finally saw something. A small green alien with winkled skin and pointed ears, his body glowing blue as if he were a ghost.

Rey looked at the figure as he laughed again.

" _Lost, confused are you young Jedi."_ The ghost said before laughing again,

"Who are you, where am I?"

" _Lost are you, listen did you not."_ The alien laughed again.

Rey looked nervous and unsure.

"You didn't answer who you are?"

" _Hmp, who am I, matter does not. What I have to say, matter it does."_

 _"_ If you have something to say just say it already." Rey said.

" _Impatient are you, just like your father was._ "

Rey's eyes widened as she nearly fell over.

"It's you, my father's master. You're Master Yoda!"

" _Teach your father, the ways of the force, the ways of the Jedi I did. Much trouble I sense in you young Skywalker."_

Rey shook her head.

"I lost Jiun, I've lost many other friends in this war. I can't, I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else. I."

The ghost raised a walking stick, and actually touched Rey as she felt over onto her back into the mud.

" _Hmp, remind me of another Skywalker you are."_ Yoda said as he came down in front of Rey, his expression looking more serious.

" _Fear losing those he loved most, he did. Just as fear you do._

"I care about them, is that a bad thing?"

" _Fear_ _losing his friends, your father did. Leave his training too soon he did, nearly die Luke did. Fear_ _losing those you love, if lose them you do, anger you will feel. Anger that unable to save them you were, grow will your anger. Hate your enemies will you, do anything to destroy them you will. In the end, suffering all you will know."_

Rey almost shook as she heard the ghost speak.

" _Fall to the dark side will you, just as your grandfather and brother did."_

Rey felt herself tear up as she lowered her head.

"How do I stop it? How do I stop the Greartok without losing myself."

" _Fully embrace the light side must you."_

"What?"

" _A jedi knight are you Rey, but lack do you, the necessity to become a master of the light. Only when fully embrace the light side do you, strong enough will you be to stop the Greartok invaders."_

 _"_ How, how do I embrace the light?"

" _Let go you must, young Skywalker."_

"Let go?"

" _Let go of attachments you must. Of those you care about, let them go you must ."_

"You want me to stop caring about the people I love."

" _Is no emotion is there, know attachments a Jedi must not. Only when let them go you do, will you fully embrace the light side."_

Rey woke up and saw herself back in the ship.

She was covered in sweat as she saw Arkanes looking at her in concern.

"Sounds like you were having some pretty bad night terrors Rey." Taul said as she shook her head.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine , I just…. I need to focus on the mission." Rey said as she walked up to the cockpit and sat in the chair beside Taul. The mandalorian saw Rey's tired expression as she held her head.

"You look like you have war fatigue , I've seen it before."

Rey smiled a little.

"I didn't think Mandalorians could get war fatigue. I thought you people lived for war."

"We do, but sometimes we fight with non mandalorians, I see it in them."

"Alright, what's the cure then?"

"I don't know, Mandalorians don't get war fatigue."

"So you don't have any answers for me then?" Rey said in an almost playful manner.

"No , but I could do the fighting for you if that would help?"

"I don't think so Taul."

"We should be arriving at Jakku momentarily, get ready." Poe said over the com link.

The three ships jumped out of hyperspace in front of the planet.

Rey and Taul saw Jakku, the planet covered entirely in water except for a single massive island in the center of the planet.

Over the island they cover see a large facility with three Greartok carriers over the planet.

"Alright this planet is still under the control of the Greartok, but according to the Mandalorians there are still groups of scavengers who operate here. They sent us the coordinates to the camp where we could safely move onto the planet." Ben said.

"Lead the way then." Taul said.

The three ships carefully moved onto the planets surface and down towards the vast ocean.

"Why is it the Greartok haven't turned this planet into one of their little machine worlds yet?" Poe asked.

"I take it that's why the Greartok's research facility is here." Taul said.

"How do we take out the facility?" Arkanes asked.

"We'll find a way." Poe said.

"That's not a plan." Arkanes said as BB-8 beeped.

"Why are you taking his side?" Poe asked.

"The plan will be laid out." Poe sid.

The ships landed as the five and BB-8 came out, a blue skinned Nautolan met them.

"Hey there, who do we have here?" He said coming closer.

"Ohhh, Jedi, a mandalorian, and a republic pilot. How interesting."

"We're here to see your boss." Ben said.

"Alright, this way Jedi." The alien lead them to a hatch where they saw a submersible waiting. They entered the craft as it began to submerge itself and dive deeper underwater.

The five saw a series of sea creatures, massive fish, shark, and eel like creatures, all dwarfed by massive whales that swam around with violet skin and spikes on the side of their bodies.

As they got deeper and closer to the ocean floor. Rey and the others could see other submersible and Nautolan swimming in the water as well.

They saw the craft were going to and from the mass wreckages of dozens of ships crashed onto the ocean floor.

Rey saw the ruins of dozens of Republic and allied warships crashed into the ocean floor. Old mon calamari capital ships, corvettes, and thousands of fighters.

Rey could sense the terror and fear around this area that still lingered.

They eventually reached one of the crashed mon-calimari ships and docked inside the ship's hangers, half of the hanger submerged in water , while the other half was not.

"This way." Their guide said. As they walked through the ship they saw many of its parts had already been stripped. Dozens of various aliens were around the ship doing inventory of the scavenged parts with droids assisting them.

Eventually they reached the bridge of the ship. Onboard the bridge they saw more scavengers with the leader sitting in the captain's chair.

"May I introduce you to the boss, Chief Wolik." The man was a Mon Calimari covered in scars, his left eye covered with a grey patch. He wore a black ribbed jacket with green trousers with several tattoos across his body.

"Chief, we have Jedi and a republic pilot here to see you."

Wolik looked at them, the Jedi in particular with great distain.

"Alright, throw them in the brig , they'll make great bargain chips if the Greartok do find us."

"What?" Arkanes said before several of the scavengers turned to them, putting their hands on their weapons.

"Hey easy there, we came here to ask for your help!" Rey shouted.

"I'm not helping any Jedi or republic trash. You can go feed the Leviathan for all I care."

Rey could sense a great amount of pain and resentment in the Mon Calimari.

"Would you help a Mandalorian?" Taul asked.

"Let me think, no."

"You want to tell my why you won't help us." Rey said.

"I'm going to tell you why I won't help you. You see this ship we're on, this was my ship."

"Your ship?"

"Yeah my ship."

"You , you were in the battle of Jakku weren't you." Poe said.

"That's right, I was the captain of this ship. Part of the grand coalition to finish off the evil Galactic empire. We came here with a coalition force of six fleets and three armies came here looking for an imperial super weapon, only there was no Superweapon . Just the First Order waiting for us." Wolik sounding like he was in pain as he spoke.

"This battle was the birth of the First Order, Admiral Ackbar tried to face Thrawn head on." Poe said.

"His last mistake." Wolik said.

"Ackbar was a hero of the rebellion." Ben said.

"Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Leia, all of them hated the empire so much that they wouldn't just let the war end. Thrawn offered peace, they wanted blood. So we came here, Skywalker refusing to let any of his jedi knights come to help. Thrawn predicted every one of our moves before we made them, we were slaughtered in the sky and on the ground. It was the first time the First Order stormtroopers were put in action, that training and their armor. When they got back up after being shot, some of our soldiers thought they were undead stormtroopers come back to seek revenge for the emperor's death. I only survived because I can breath underwater, the rest of my crew all died when our ship crashed. I'm not helping any Jedi or republic trash. From now on, I only help myself."

"You're a disgrace to the republic, we need to destroy that research station to save the republic." Poe said angrily.

"Let the republic die , let the First Order die, I don't care anymore."

"We're wasting out time." Poe said as Raul stopped him from leaving, shaking his head before pointing at Rey.

"You do care." Rey said as Wolik slowly turned to her.

"Deep down you do still believe in the republic. You're still a soldier, and you can help us. You want to help us."

Wolik's expression changed.

"I could help, I could avenge my fallen men. What do you need?"

Poe's mouth dropped as Ben and Taul smiled.

"Rey has a way with people." Taul said.

BB-8 rolled up and projected the schematics for the research station given to them by Mandalore.

"This is the research station we've been tasked with destroying. It's orbiting above the only island where Greartok machines are collecting samples and sending them back to the station via a gravity lift." Ben said.

"That station is the only Greartok facility on the planet." Wolik said.

"How well guarded is it?" Arkanes asked.

"Fairly well, aside from the carriers in orbit, the island is filled with thousands of drones and other Greartok machines."

"We just need to get to the gravity lift and get inside. Once there we'll head to the orbital control room and sabotage them, the station will fall out of the sky and crash into the island." Ben said.

"That sounds too easy." Arkanes said.

"Nothing's ever that easy in a military operation." Taul said.

"He's right, the entire area around the island is covered in defenses. Hundreds of craft in the air and some underwater, any scavenger that tried to get to the island was killed by these defenses. However, there is a way to the gravity station." Wolik said as many of the scavengers seemed afraid as he spoke.

"A river goes directly from the edge of the island to the station. Even the Greartok stay away from it."

"Brilliant let's do it." Rey said smiling.

"Rey." Arkanes said.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why." Taul said.

Wolik nodded.

"The Leviathan, a sea monster larger and more dangerous than any other creature here on Jakku. It's taken refuge inside the _Home-two_ , Ackbar's old flagship."

The five looked at each other nervously.

"So we have to go through this monster's den to get to the river?"

"Yep, luckily for you, we're going to help." Wolik said.

"We are?" The Nautolan asked.

"Think about it, if that station crashes , then the Greartok will be gone and you can start scavenging their tech." Rey said subtly waving her hand.

"She's right, we'd all be rich!" Another Nautolan shouted.

"We'd be richer than anyone else in the galaxy if we sold Greartok tech. We'll be taking our best submersible, so get ready."

The five were joined by Wolik and several of his scavengers inside his main submersible, the craft moving through the water much faster than the one they were in earlier.

Taul saw Rey have a conflicted look on her face as she sat and look out at the ocean outside the ship.

"Rey, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" She said turning to Taul.

"If you're head's not in the fight then it could cost you your life."

Taul sat down beside her.

"Taul, you've lost people close to you right?"

"Are you assuming this because I'm a mandalorian and we do nothing but fight."

"Yes."

"Well you'd assume correct. Yeah I've lost friends, people I cared about. It's part of war, all mandalorians have to be prepared for it. Dying in combat is a great honor, but an honor you shouldn't seek until you're ready."

"….What about those you love?"

"…..A mandalorian doesn't love just anyone."

"What?"

"Loving even your fellow mandalorians can make you weak in combat. A mandalorian who can't fight properly is a dead mandalorian."

"You've never loved anyone?"

"…..No."

"Not even your parents?"

"I never knew my parents Rey."

"What?" Rey said turning to Taul who for the first time seemed almost sad about something.

"…Do you know why you never knew my last name. Because I don't know it, I was given the name taul by clan Jennis when they took me in."

"You have no idea who your parents were?"

"None, all I knows is clan Jennis took me in just after Boba Fett became Mandalore, after he killed Sabine Wren and her Jedi lover, overthrowing the pro-republic government and returning us to our true warrior heritage. A lot of her supporters died fighting Boba, I suppose they could have been part of Clan wren. But it doesn't matter, they were never a part of my life."

"You don't have anything from them?"

"Just this." Taul said as he took out a small sword pommel. Rey examined it closer and sat it wasn't a sword pommel, but it was shaped almost like one.

"What is it?"

"Just something." Taul said putting it away.

"I honestly don't care who my parents were. If I dwelled on that, I wouldn't be the warrior I am today."

Rey thought about what Taul said, and what Yoda had said.

Ben and Poe were near the front with Wolik as he piloted the craft.

Wolik glanced up at Ben a few times.

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You're Leia's kid."

"I am." The Mon calimari turned back to the controls.

"You're mother is partly responsible for this you know." He said pointing at the wreckages of the republic armada.

"She just couldn't let it go. The empire wanted peace, but she wanted them destroyed, does it still haunt her, this battle?"

Poe was about to speak when Ben took something out of his armor, a small container that he opened and revealed to Wolik.

The Mon Calimari took what was inside the container in confusion.

"A rock?" He said holding the stone, Poe looking confused as well.

"That's not a rock, it's a piece."

"A piece?"

"Of debris, from Alderaan."

The submersible was now quite, Wolik looking at the expression on Ben's face as he used the force to take the piece of Alderaan back into the container before putting it away.

"…I."

"Keep driving." Ben said.

"So, this Leviathan, have you ever seen it?" Poe asked.

"Once, when we were trying to find Ackbar's old banner inside the _Home-two_ , it wasn't there."

"So it is possible to move through it?"

"The other five submersibles that came with us were destroyed."

"….Ok." Poe said before they saw the wreckage of a massive mon calamari super cruiser in front of them.

The ship had a massive hole in the center with darkness concealing the other side.

"Everyone hang on." Wolik said as he moved the submersible closer to the _Home-two_ and moved inside.

The ship interior was littered with skeletons of massive sharks and other sea beasts littered the inside.

Rey could sense something inside the ship, Arkanes and Ben as well. A powerful presence, but not the dark side.

"Everyone be quite." Wolik said as he slowed the submersible down and turned off all but the front lights.

Those inside the submersible got as quite as they could, the Wolik doing his best to traverse the interior of the massive ship as they floated past debris and skeleton remains of republic crewmen. Wolik staring at them before taking a deep breath.

"Wolik." Ben said as the Mon Calimari's eye widened, Rey and the others seeing a shark larger than their submersible.

The shark saw them and began swimming towards them, Wolik backing up as fast as he could with the shark getting closer.

Ben and Arkanes used the force to move some debris from the ship only for the shark to knock them away.

"Rey!"

Rey rushed to the front before she saw a pair of red glowing eyes in the darkness.

A massive black eel like creature emerged from the darkness and snapped its massive jaws around the shark , crushing its back as the shark was pulled back.

"…What, is that!?" Poe shouted.

"That's the Leviathan." Wolik said before a second pair of eyes appeared.

The wall was smashed apart as they saw a second eel identical to the first snap its jaws around the front of the shark, the two heads ripping it in half.

"There's two of them?" Rey shouted.

Wolik looking very afraid.

"There's not suppose to be." He said before Taul looked out the rear window.

"Guys." He said as they saw another pair of eyes appear.

Two more eel heads appeared before trying to snap their jaws around the submersible.

"Forward!" Wolik shouted as they rushed forward as fast as they could.

The eels began smashing through the walls of the ship as the submersible did its best to avoid them.

"Come on!" Poe shouted as the beasts got closer.

"Rey!" Taul shouted as she aimed her hand at them and closed her eyes.

"I can't find their minds." She said confused before the ship shook, a pair of massive webbed hands with claws at the ends smash through the floor and try to ensnare them.

Wolik made a mad thrust up before heading towards a small opening in the top of the ship.

"Are you crazy we won't make it through that!" Arkanes shouted.

"Yes we will." Wolik said as the eels and hands tried to reach them. As they narrowly passed through the hole , Wolik , turning the submersible on its side. Rey and the others saw from the back window, the entire top of the ship break open as a colossal head smashed through it. They then saw it was a great whale like creature with massive teeth. The whale was nearly as big as the ship itself, the four eels attached to the sides of its head with the two arms on the sides behind them.

Rey and the others terrified at the sight of the beast.

The leviathan roared before retreating back inside the _Home-two._

 _"_ And that's why we stay away from this place." Wolik said as they saw the island ahead of them.

Wolik carefully moved the submersible into a river head.

As they moved down the river Rey tried to think about what Taul and Yoda said, wondering if she should do what Yoda said. But to give up everyone she cared about, lose the emotions that made her human…. How could she do that. Her father's Jedi training had taught her to control her emotions and not be fooled or driven by them. But even he never told her to completely detach herself from all emotions.

"Everyone stay quite." Wolik said. Even underwater, they could hear the sounds of the Greartok machines overhead, the footsteps of thousands of drones marching across the island.

"Everybody hang on, we're here." Wolik said as he stopped the submersible. Everyone feeling the craft shake as it began to lift up and out of the water towards the station.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah Jakku is an ocean world in mine, it's just I feel the desert was too close to Tatooine, and I always liked the idea of an ocean world,_

 _Yoda spoke with Rey, but will she listen, and more importantly , should she_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: An alliance?

* * *

Leia sat inside the Millennium Falcon with three senate commandos and C3P0, she was going over a data pad and practicing how she would negotiate with the First Order.

"You know Leia there is such a thing as over preparing." Another person said as they entered that part of the Falcon.

"You can't be serious Lando, you're one of the richest men in the galaxy and you're telling me to not be over prepared." Leia said.

"Luck is an unaccounted for factor in the long run Leia, and that's one thing I'm in no short supply of." Lando said smiling.

Lando wore a very expensive looking suit with a gilded cloak around it. Several expensive rings on his fingers and a solid gold blaster pistol on his belt.

Beside Lando were a pair of Echani bodyguards.

"We're here." They heard from Han in the cockpit.

They got up and went to the cockpit. Han in his general's uniform while Chewie wore Wookie ceremonial warrior attire.

"I hate getting dressed up." Han said as Chewie growled and nodded.

"I don't know Chewie, your hair looks good groomed." Lando said as Chewie roared at him.

The Falcon dropped out of hyperspace in front of Gallix prime. They saw the First Order capital, it was even more heavily guarded than the last time Leia had seen it. There were over fifty Resurgent class star destroyers were in orbit with dozens of other warships as well as three battle stations and a massive super star destroyer.

Leia and the others saw this was not an Executer class like Vader had. It was black and over seventeen kilometers long with a an almost fin shaped section coming down from the front that made an almost right triangle snap at the front. The bridge was more rectangular shaped with the area around it slowly coming up.

"The _Eclipse_." Leia said knowing that ship was the last thing Ackbar probably saw.

"I know the First Order navy is large, but this seems a bit much." Lando said.

"After we lost Hosnian prime, Thrawn must not be taking any chances." Han said as they saw a squadron of fighters surround them.

"This is general Han Solo , we're here for negotiations." Han said over the com link.

"Follow us." They heard from one of the pilots as they lead the Falcon not to the planet, but the _Eclipse._

Leia felt uneasy as they got closer to the monster dreadnaught. Upon landing they saw large contingent of First Order Stormtroopers with red striped armor with formations of navy personnel and a full military band that began playing the anthem of the Republic as they landed.

"Quite a show." Han said.

"I have a feeling we're just getting started." Leia said.

They exited the Falcon before they saw several Chiss clad in black armor with advanced blaster rifles waiting for them.

In the center were two other men. One was a Shadow guard officer with red areas of his black armor around the sides of his torso and areas of his helmet as , though his cape was still black. Instead of a lightsaber pike, he had a single bladed lightsaber attached to his belt. To his right was a young Chiss man wearing a black First Order Naval officer's uniform.

As they got closer they noticed the chiss officer looked slightly different than the other chiss. His eyes didn't glow as much, his skin was a slightly different shade of blue, and his hair was brown.

"First Senator Solo, it is an honor to finally meet you." The officer said as he came closer and extended his hand.

Leia shook it.

"Will the negotiations take place here?"

"No, I was simply asked to escort you to the Supreme leader personally. I am Lieutenant commander Vanto."

That name made Leia and the others more interested, but they wondered if it were just a coincidence.

"General Solo." Commander Vanto said.

"And? Lando Calrissian?" Commander Vanto said almost confused.

"The one and only." Lando said.

"I don't understand, what is he doing here?"

"Lando is representing the galactic alliance."

"All of the republic's non-aligned allies have chosen a business man to represent them?"

"There's no one they all trust more than the man who does business with all of them kid." Lando said.

"Very well, please relieve yourselves of weapons, your guards must stay here as well."

"Is that really necessary?" Han asked.

Chewie growled as the Chiss motioned towards him.

The shadow guard grabbed commander Vanto and got in front of him as he whipped out his now ignited violet lightsaber, the chiss commandos and stormtroopers now aiming their weapons at the group, who's guards aimed theirs back.

"Oh my! Please don't shoot!" 3PO shouted in fear.

"Easy, we came to talk." Leia said as Han, Chewie, and Lando reluctantly gave their weapons to their guards.

"All of your weapons." The shadow guard said specifically to Leia who slowly took out her lightsaber and handed it to a senate commando before the First Order soldiers lowered their weapons. The shadow guard deactivating his lightsaber before Commander Vanto came forward.

"Alright, now that that's settled, this way." Vanto said as they followed him and his guards into a First Order shuttle.

The inside of the ship was well furnished and luxurious, with carpeting, golden finishes around the furniture.

The shuttle lifted off and flew down to the planet.

All across the planet as they flew over it, they could see several large First Order armies deployed, many of them from their army, and at least two stormtrooper corps.

"This isn't the fastest way to the capital city." 3P0 said.

"No it's not." Leia said.

"Then they're putting on a show." Han said.

"Exactly, they're trying to show us what they're capable of even with the Greartok invasion. Presentation value is everything." Lando said.

Eventually they reached the capital city and the same building Leia had met Thrawn in the last time they had been there.

As they exited the shuttle they were lead inside by commander Vanto before reaching the atrium.

Waiting for them were five more shadow guards as well as three other individuals. In the center was Thrawn, to his right was a chiss woman wearing a grand admirals uniform, and too his left a human man wearing a black variant of Thrawn's own attire.

"Supreme leader,Executor, grand admiral, I present the delegation from the Republic." Commander Vanto said respectfully bowing.

"First Senator Leia, so good to see you again." Thrawn said with his usual expression.

"I see you have your delegation with you."

"General Solo acting as the military representative, and Lando Clarrison representing the galactic alliance." Leia said.

"I see, with me is Grand Admiral Ar'alani, and my right hand, Executor Vanto." Thrawn said as they saw the chiss commander stand beside Executor Vanto, the two glancing at each other as well as Ar'alani. I'm quite sorry to hear about the loss of your capital to the Greartok." Thrawn said.

"It's a setback, but one we will recover from." Leia said.

She noticed Thrawn was watching her very closely as she spoke.

"We shall see." Ar'alani said.

"So are we going to negotiate here?" Han asked.

"Negotiating is rarely ever fun, why don't we go for a walk first." Executor Vanto said.

The shadow guards surrounded the group as they walked together through the halls of the building.

"Not exactly an extravagant palace." Lando said.

"This is a government building, we have no palaces in the First Order." Thrawn said.

"All empire's have palaces." Han said.

"We're not the empire." Executor Vanto said.

They walked through the halls, groups of First Order officers and personnel coming to attention as they passed.

"Supreme leader, perhaps we should begin with our official business." 3P0 said.

"No need to rush 3P0 , we're they're guests, we'll do follow their schedule." Leia said.

"How is your son doing?" Thrawn said , this catching Leia and Han's attention.

"Ben, as a Jedi knight, I imagine he's been quite busy."

"He's , he's fine." Leia said , trying not to dwell on Ben being on a dangerous mission. Even after all those years of Ben being a Jedi , being on countless missions and in many battles, she never stopped fearing for him.

"I can understand your concern, being a father myself." Thrawn said.

"I have to ask about my nephew, Luke would be mad if I didn't."

"Kylo Ren is doing well."

"I must say, Kylo has been a very good ally to us. He and his knights, I have much admiration for them." Executor Vanto said.

"He reminds me much of his grandfather." Thrawn said as Leia turned back to him.

"You, you knew Darth Vader well." Leia said.

"I knew him when he called himself Anakin Skywalker, and when he called himself Darth Vader." This made Leia even more interested.

"You, you knew my father in the clone wars!"

"Chiss live longer than humans first senator." Ar'alani said.

"Indeed, I had much respect for Anakin and Darth Vader. Kylo Ren took great pleasure when I told him everything I knew about his grandfather. Though if I'm being honest, I almost prefer Kylo to Vader. Darth Vader was efficient and ruthless, but his methods could be , less than acceptable at times. Executing officers for failures, everyone has value in one way or another, a wise leader knows how to properly use everyone's strengths, and even their weaknesses."

"I can see why the emperor made you a grand admiral." Lando said.

That was when Leia realized the position Thrawn was in as they walked. Where he was, the chiss had a perfect view of Leia, Han, and Lando, their faces, and their bodies. That was when she realized what he had been doing, Thrawn had been reading them ever since they first arrived. Their body movements , their facial expressions. The negotiations hadn't even begun and Thrawn had likely learned a fountain of information about them , and she couldn't even tell Han and Lando to stop. She tried to calm herself.

"Perhaps we should begin negotiations, a war is still going on after all." Ar'alani said before they reached an elevator shaft.

The elevator was large enough to contain them all, the lift going down as they saw through the glass doors.

They saw they were heading down to a lower section, to an old Imperial class star destroyer.

"Is that an old star destroyer?" Han asked.

"My original flagship of the imperial navy. The _Chimera."_

"You keep it here?" Leia asked.

"For sentimental value."

"In the unknown regions, that ship saw us through thick and thin." Executor Vanto said.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't been in the unknown regions during the last few years of the war. If you had been in charge of the imperial fleet at Endor."

"Your republic would have never been born." Ar'alani said.

"No need for such harshness Ar'alani, no one can ever truly know what would have happened. The past is history, the future is what can be changed." Thrawn said as the elevator touched down and they entered the star destroyer.

As they walked through the halls, they saw the ship interior had not been modified in any way to make it more luxurious or furnished. The ship seemed just as it was during its days of service.

They reached a larger chamber with a table set up. Around them were dozens of pieces of artwork, the same gallery of art that Leia saw the last time they were there with some additions.

"You moved your gallery here?" Leia said.

"Yes, I thought it more appropriate. Shall we begin." Thrawn said as they sat down. Thrawn, Executor Vanto, and Ar'alani sitting on one end while Han, Leia, and Lando sat on the other. Commander Vanto and the shadow guards stayed standing over them with 3P0.

A First Order protocol droid came in placing glasses of water in front of each , well as a plate of simple cheese and bread slices.

"Shall we begin?" Ar'alani asked.

"We have come here to offer an alliance between the Republic and the First Order. An alliance that would be mutually beneficial to face our common enemy." Leia said.

"As we expected," Executor Vanto said.

"The Geartok want all of the galaxy, they won't stop until they've killed all of us. Our only chance is to stand together." Leia said.

"The republic's situation is far worse than our own. As it stands, we've kept our empire safe from the Greartok." Thrawn said.

"For now, you've only been facing half of them. If the republic and our allies go, then you'll face them all." Lando said.

"The First Order has made preparations for such an eventuality. Our entire government is a military, we're all ready to fight to the last if we must." Executor Vanto said.

"One could only imagine if the republic fell,and the First Order survived. Who would be left to lead the survivors." Thrawn said, Leia contained herself. She knew Thrawn was only trying to get her irritated and easier to read and manipulate. She had to remain calm.

"Your assessment depends on the First Order surviving the Greartok alone."

Thrawn let out an impressed smiled.

"Perhaps, but if we are alone that is." This caught Leia's attention.

"The galaxy should be united, all together. It's the best chance we have against the Greartok." Han said.

"If I remember right, many years ago the galaxy was united under a single banner, with a powerful military and navy. A united galaxy that could have stood together against this invasion, if it had not been torn apart by a rebellion." Thrawn said as Han, Leia, and Lando tried to contain themselves.

However, Leia couldn't help but wonder if Thrawn had a point, if the Empire was around with their armadas, their endless stormtrooper legions, and the death star, would the galaxy have faired better.

"The past is history." Leia said.

"Indeed, which is why I took this meeting First senator. I have no desire to see the republic destroyed by the Greartok. We may have once been adversaries, but the Greartok are truly evil, a menace who have committed genocide across the galaxy. I do not intend on allowing my people to suffer that fate." Thrawn said as Leia let out a relief breath.

"So, an alliance?"

"I never said an alliance First Senator. Since I became leader of the First Order I have never advocated action against your republic, I cannot say the same from your side."

"Are you going to bring up the damn pirates and rebels we let loose on you, my damn nephew your so fond of and your precious military laid waste to them. Get over it we have bigger problems." Han said as he got more aggressive, the shadow guards igniting their lightsaber pikes and aiming them at him as Thrawn waved them back.

"What I'm trying to tell you general Solo is that I am aware that there is still much resentment within the republic towards us. Even after all these years of peace, your people still can't forget the past. You know this to be true."

Leia tried to stay calm, but she couldn't deny Thrawn had a point, especially aft what she saw on Hosnian prime from her old friends.

"What's your point?" Lando asked.

"We've concerned for the lives of our soldiers, we don't feel right sending them to fight beside those who actively resent them. This could end up making the situation worse , for both of our factions." Vanto said.

"We believe that it would be for the best if we continued to work independently. Perhaps some coordination between our sides, but that's it." Ar'alani said.

"You can't beat them alone that is the truth Thrawn, if we go-" Leia started.

"I should point out that this alliance of yours was only desired after the fall of your capital First senator. It is the truth that you only sought our help when you had no other option. Prior to this, you allowed you fleets and planets to burn under the Greartok rather than fight beside us. You hoped the Greartok would wipe us out, but we have thrived where you have barely survived. You don't want to fight beside us, you see it as the only option left. Would you feel comfortable fighting beside someone who actively wanted you dead?"

Leia felt her stomach fill with rocks, she tried to speak but no words came out.

She drank some water as 3P0 watched.

"Oh dear."

"Our offer for an alliance still stands." Leia said.

"Indeed, we will think it over. It has been a pleasure having you here."

Leia and the others were lead back to the Falcon as they left Gallix prime.

Han sighed as Chewie growled.

"We're doomed, without the First Order's support-" 3P0 said.

"Shut up." Han said.

"Well that could have gone better, you think he'll agree?" Lando asked.

"Thrawn isn't Palpatine. He has more military and leadership skill than all of us combined. He won't act out of pride or arrogance. Though I hate to say he had a point, I know many in the republic would rather die than fight beside the First Order. Imaging having to fight beside the empire just after they destroyed Alderann or killed our men on Hoth. I don't know if I could do it." Leia said.

"Well we don't have a choice." Han said.

* * *

Back inside the _Chimera_ commander Vanto sat before Thrawn.

"Tell me what you saw?"

"I saw fear in her expression when you mentioned her son. He's likely involved in a mission right now, and a high risk one at that." Commander Vanto said.

"Yes, that's what I saw as well. What about Han Solo."

"A scoundrel like him isn't frightened easily. He put on a show, but his mannerism showed desperation, the republic military is in worse condition than we thought. If we don't join them , they will be destroyed."

"You have learned well Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"I learned from the best , grandfather."

"Alright commander, you should report back to the _Eclipse_." Executor Vanto said as commander Vanto got up and saluted before leaving with his guard.

"Sometimes I wonder if there's any of me in him. It's almost like a clone of you." Vanto said.

"Is that so bad dear." Ar'alani said coming up beside him.

"He has a bright future ahead of him. One in intend on securing from the Greartok." Thrawn said.

"So this alliance, what do you think?"

Thrawn put his fingers together.

"An alliance would be beneficial in theory. But execution is something else entirely. Do you remember back when we dealt with those insurgents on Kubar VI?"

"How could I forget that. I see your point. Still , we've held off the Greartok , but only half of their forces, ensuring the republic's survival keeps them divided."

"Divided they will fall. Their numbers are thinning, you know it to be true, they have too many plants to guard. Their warriors are spread thin, without them their drones and craft are useless." Ar'alani said.

"Perhaps, but that makes them all the more dangerous. The more victories we achieve, the more warriors we kill, the more desperate they will become. For them this is a war for survival as well, and they won't stop until we kill the very last one or they kill the last of us. I don't indent on my grandson being one of them."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The republic needs an alliance, but Thrawn can see beyond the theory of an alliance,_

 _What will happen? I better figure that out._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:Consumed by the void

* * *

Kylo waited inside the lift with the other knights of Ren, still thinking about what Ashoka said.

He paced back and forth, breathing deeply as the others looked notice.

"Kylo, are you ok?" Arkorous asked.

Kylo got on the com channel.

"Quill, go to Ashoka and put her on the com channel now."

"…"

"Quill?"

"…Uhhhhhhhh, here's the thing Kylo, it's possible that she escaped."

"You let her escape!"

"You left me alone in here, I'm not force sensitive like you. Also you just put her in the cargo hold, not a real cell. Also you brought her along!"

Kylo felt his rage reach a boiling point, Quill held his throat as he felt Kylo choke him from across the black hole.

"Kylo, no please I."

"Kylo it's not his fault." Tratha said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Quill breathed as he felt Kylo let him go.

"…..It doesn't matter now. Stay where you are. Agent Fuax, Reithaw. What's your status?"

"Our team is at full strength heading to our stabilizer sir."

"Then don't waste time talking to me." Kylo said as he got off the com channel.

"We'll find the Jedi girl Kylo." Rech said.

"She's long gone now. We have to focus on our mission." Kylo said as the lift stopped.

As the door opened over two dozen drones stood on the other side before their metal skeletons snapped, Kylo twisting his hand at them before using the force to knock their bodies out of his way.

As the knights slowly moved through the halls, Rech used force lightning to melt apart a metal door in front of them before they saw a massive chrome pillar in the center of the room. The pillar had blue rings of energy around it, Kylo, Tratha, and Arkorous feeling the force at its strongest there.

"This is it. Let's get those charges set." Kylo said as Malik came forward with the bomb.

"It's funny, something as important as this, you'd think it would be guarded." Rech said before the ground shook, all six knocked off their feet.

They heard shouting before seeing three massive Greartok leap down in front of them.

One had yellow and purple armor with a lion shaped helmet and a cannon sized gun in hands.

The second had green and pink armor with an eel shaped helmet with a large belt.

The largest was over nine feet tall with pitch black armor that had spikes on it as well as a black cape. His helmet seemed more like a warrior's helmet with a spiked energy staff in each hand.

"Not guarded huh Rech!" Lyra shouted as Kylo, Tratha, and Arkorous ignited their lightsabers while Malik and Lyra raised their guns.

The largest Greartok roared in his language as he attacked with his men.

Kylo and Tratha attacked the largest one, Kylo trying to strike his left staff while Tratha used his speed to move around his staff and slash at him. However, her lightsaber bounced off his armor showing to do no damage at all.

Kylo also felt himself get knocked back by each of the Greartok's blows, his usually telekinetic power having no effect on the Greartok.

Rech and Malik faced off against the Greartok with the cannon, the monster warrior firing massive blasts at them rapidly as they did their best to avoid them.

Rech unleashed force lightning into the Greartok, his armor absorbing it as he continued firing.

Malik launched several explosives onto the Greartok's chest before Rech ignited them with his lightning.

The two Knights of Ren saw the explosion, but the Greartok came out unharmed, unleashing a blast that the two narrowly avoided.

Lyra kept moving acrobatically as she sprayed the second Greartok from head to toe in blaster fire.

The Greartok hurled knives at the two that were guided, even as they missed their marks, the knives came back.

Arkorous slashed apart the knives with his lightsabers, but the Greartok seemed to have an unlimited amount of knives.

Lyra began firing at the Greartok's hands as Arkorous got closer, he deactivated his right lightsaber and put his hand on the Greartok's armor.

The Greartok tried to smash him, Arkorous leaping backwards as Lyra leapt onto the Greartok's back and put a bomb on it kicking off the Greartok as it went off.

The Greartok roared in anger as he hurled more knives at Lyra who avoided or shot them down.

Arkorous came forward again and touched the Greartok's armor with his hand again.

The Greartok smashing his arm into Arkorous , hurling him into a wall as the Greartok hurled a dozen knives at him before Lyra shot them down.

* * *

Elsewhere, Finn and his team were still inside the lift when it stopped.

"Get ready." Fuax said as the five held their guns up.

When the doors opened, the five saw over ten drones waiting for them and quickly opened up gunning the group down before the two chiss lead the way in.

They entered a chamber with a massive chrome pillar with several glowing rings around it.

"This is it, FN-2000 put the bomb on that pillar."

"Right away, time to bring the laws of physics back to this station." Zeros said as he took out the bomb and began planting it.

Moments later Zeros was hit and hurled away, the other four seeing a Greartok stand before them.

"Oh no." Finn said.

The Greartok shouted, he stood only seven feet tall with grey armor and a simple helmet, no weapons in hand other than spiked gauntlets.

"This complicates things." Nines said.

"Open fire!" Agent Fuax said.

Zeros got up and joined the others as they blasted at the Greartok who seemed only annoyed by the fire.

Nines spotted a squad of drones approaching.

"Hey we've got company!"

"We've got the drones." Finn said as he opened up on them with Nines and Zeros.

As Zeros shifted his fire, he noticed that Greartok put his hand on the bomb, deactivating it instantly.

"Damn it."

Finn , Nines, and Zeros continued gunning down the drones as they heard the two chiss operatives fight the Greartok.

"Come get some no faces!" Zeros shouted in excitement as he sprayed them with his gatling gun.

"We're clear." Finn said as they saw the drones stop coming.

Finn noticed that there was no more blaster fire and turned to see the Greartok standing over the bodies of agents Fuax, Reithaw.

"…Uhhhh, what do we do?" Zeros asked.

"We can't run, so just shoot it!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Kylo and Tratha were knocked back by a burst of energy as the Greartok slammed his staff into the ground.

Kylo tried to use the force on the Greartok, but unlike the other Greartok he had fought before. His force powers had no effect whatsoever. The Greartok smashed Kylo back before raising his staff over him before Kylo reached to the ceiling and used the force to bring metal down onto the Greartok, slowing him down as Tratha rushed over and helped Kylo up before speeding away with him.

The Greartok shouted as he slashed at them both, Kylo and Tratha moving in synch as they tried to block his strikes, but were knocked away each time. Kylo's rage grew as he and Tratha unleashed more dark side energy into the Greartok to no effect.

The Greartok knocked them both back as he shouted.

Kylo grunted as he slowly got up and raised his hands and roared. Unleashing a tsunami of force energy with red force lightning inside it.

Kylo unleashed everything he had, but the Greartok walked through it, his armor absorbing it all harmlessly as Kylo's eyes widened.

"No." He said before Tratha slid underneath him and then used her speed to go under the Greartok , hurling her lightsaber into the back of his neck.

The Greartok roared in pain as he slammed his staff into the ground near her, knocking Tratha off her feet before he raised his staff over her.

Kylo roared in rage as he leapt up and came down, stabbing his lightsaber through the back of the Greartok's helmet, his lightsaber going right through as he unleashed all his power again, taking the Greartok's head off.

Malik and Rech were knocked back by another blast as the Greartok came closer.

Rech looked at the pillar and had an idea.

"Give him a taste of his own medicine." Rech said as Malik nodded, hurling two devices into the Greartok before Rech unleashed force lightning into the pillar, the force energy inside surging before the devices on the Greartok drew it to them, the lightning hitting its back and burning a large hole in its chest.

The Greartok convulsed before falling over.

Arkorous and Lyra avoided and destroyed incoming knives from the last Greartok before Lyra shot down the knives in the Greartok's hand before Arkorous put his hand on the Greartok's armor again.

As he did, the section of his armor that Arkorous's hand touched shattered completely, leaving his skin visible before Lyra began blasting it and Arkorous stabbed both his lightsaber's into the Greartok.

The massive alien fell over as the Knights of Ren formed up.

Kylo looked at the Greartok he killed for a moment.

"Get, get the bomb set up." He said before another door opened up. They saw five Greartok with massive shields rush in and literally knock them away as they formed a shield wall.

The Knights of Ren tried to break through the shields, but their weapons and force powers had no effect, the six were pushed further and further away from the stabilizer before they were literally pushed into the lift.

"No!" Kylo shouted as they were backed into a corner, none of their force powers having any effect.

In the other station the three stormtroopers filled the Greartok with blaster fire to no effect. The Greartok's gauntlets glowing before he punched the ground and knocked the three off their feet.

The Greartok stood over Finn and raised his fists.

Nines hurled a grenade into the Greartok's side as Zeros fired a mortar round into him.

Finn took out his electrobaton and activated it, smashing the disoriented Greartok's hands away before smashing it into the Greartok's head, knocking him back before the Greartok punched it away and kicked Finn back.

Nines and Zeros came forward only to be hurled back by the Greartok's punches. The Greartok tried to hit Nines again only to have Finn smash his baton into the back of the Greartok's head, knocking him down before Zeros kicked him further back.

"Arm the bomb and let's get the hell out of here!" Zeros quickly armed the bomb.

The three began to run towards the lift when Zeros saw the Greartok begin to move. Zeros tightening his fists.

Finn and Nines got into the lift before the door closed.

"What?" Finn said as he saw Zeros on the other side with the devices the agents had had.

"FN-2000 what are you doing!?"

"…'Sigh' The Greartok can disarm the bomb with a single touch. Someone has to stay behind and make sure it goes off."

"No! You're not doing this!"

"Yes I am Finn." Zeros said taking off his helmet and dropping it to the ground.

"My name is Zeros, and if I can safe my brothers here and across the galaxy by giving up my own life. I'll do it."

"No! Zeros open the door!" Nines screamed.

"Zeros! Open the door , that's a direct order!" Finn shouted as he and Nines took their helmets off.

Zeros smiled as he took out his elector baton and put the device in the terminal again.

"Go and live, for me." Zeros said as the lift moved away. Zeros walked over to the Greartok who tried to get up only to be hit in the head by Zeros.

"Come on is that all you have." Zeros said before kicking the Greartok's helmet off and seeing his face.

"Uhhhg, you're uglier than a womp rat." Zeros sai before smashing him with the baton again.

Zeros heard dozens of footsteps as three more Greartok rushed in with over a hundred drones.

Zeros looked back at the bomb and smiled.

"Too late."

Finn and Nines were knocked to the ground as they heard an explosion and felt the station shake.

"Zeros!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Kylo and his knights were also knocked to the ground before they heard an alert go off.

"The other team did it!" Lyra shouted.

"We need to get out of here." Arkorous said as they rushed into the lift and activated it before the Greartok could get back up.

Kylo felt the station shake as Quill saw a massive explosion at the side of the station from the outside. He saw the station begin to buckle and crunch.

"Looks like you guys did it, but you need to get to your ships and jump to light speed asap."

"Get out of here Quill. We'll meet you at Mandalore."

Quill nodded and jumped the corvette to light speed.

Kylo got back on the com link.

"Agent Fuax, agent Reithaw report. Agent Fuax, Reithaw what's your status?"

"…..This is Lieutenant FN-2187…."

"Lieutenant, where are agents Fuax and Reithaw."

"They're dead…..So is Zeros."

"I understand, get back to the shaft we came in through, we're leaving."

The knights rushed through the halls and dealt with any drones in their path before they reached the shaft and saw Finn with Nines.

"Let's go." Kylo said as they rushed to their Tie Silencers. Finn and Nines got into the other ship and set the destination for Starkiller base.

"Go!" Arkorous shouted as the four ships jumped to light speed inside the black hole, managing to escape before the station was torn apart by the black hole as well as everything inside it.

Finn and Nines sat in silence, both tearing up as Nines held his head.

"Zeros." Finn said as he struggled to breath.

Kylo sat in silence as BB-9 chirped happily.

"I'm sending a message to Mandalore, he'll be happy to learn we succeeded." Malik said, Kylo's mind on one thing and one thing only.

"I failed."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Zeros made the ultimate sacrifice, saving those whom he loved the most_

 _Kylo faces a great challenge inside of him now, but their mission was a success_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The light side

* * *

Rey and the others carefully watched as they were raised up and into the station.

They were quite and stayed still as they arrived inside the station. The submersible was raised into a large chamber where they saw a series of Greartok craft held in suspension.

"Uhh, guys." Wolik said as they saw a craft in front of them being scanned by a Greartok behind a glass window. The scans showed everything inside the craft.

"I think they're going to know we're not friendly real soon." Poe said priming his gun.

"We have to fight?" One of the salvagers asked sounding afraid.

They could see over three hundred drones working around the area. Rey sensing the fear in the others. Even Taul had fear inside him.

Ben and Arkanes held their lightsabers up as Rey looked around trying not to look terrified.

He turned to Rey, seeing the expression on her face.

Taul took his helmet off and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be alright…..The force will guide us."

"You've never talked like that before." Rey said on the verge of tears.

"You've made me a real believer Rey."

Rey looked at Taul, Ben, Arkanes, her friends, her family… Those she cared about most, were they about to die? As it all came around her, Yoda's words began to ring to her again.

Rey exhaled.

"I'm sorry." Rey said before her expression changed.

Ben and Arkanes turned to Rey as they noticed something about her change. They felt all her emotions vanish. Inside Rey they felt nothing, only peace and serenity. She held her hand out as their craft was scanned.

As the group prepared themselves, the Greartok at the control terminal hold his head almost as if he were having a headache.

He moved their submersible to another dock and set it down.

"Follow me." Rey said, sounding almost cold and emotionless.

"Rey, what are you doing!?" Taul shouted as she walked out holding her hand up.

They saw in disbelief as all of the drones inside the hanger look at her but do nothing.

"What?" Wolik said as they slowly followed her out.

Rey continued walking as the team saw the drones do nothing.

BB-8 rolled up to the door when it opened, an eight foot tall Greartok with blue and tan armor stand over them.

They reached for their weapons, but the Greartok paid them no mind.

Rey continued to lead them further inside the station, as the Greartok inside continued to ignore them entirely.

"How is this possible?" Wolik asked.

"Rey has detached herself from everything, she's at true peace. She's gone all the way to the light side." Ben said in amazement and almost concern.

Taul not sure about this either.

Rey's powers continued to reach out further and further, eventually reaching a large chamber.

Inside the chamber was a Greartok wearing all red armor and a big shaped helmet. Around him were over a dozen droids. The droids were lager than humans and almost shaped like them. They had black armored exoskeletons. Their heads shaped like skulls with metal teeth and glowing eyes.

Each had a blaster rifle in hand. A massive terminal was in the center, the Greartok stepping away from it.

"That's the main controls, I'm going to shut the station's gravity controls down." Rey said sounding emotionless.

"Rey, what have you done to yourself?" Taul asked.

"What I needed to do." She said as she reached the controls.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yok-vor stood on the bridge of a carrier. He stared out at space until he sensed something. The war-master turned and saw Rey standing there.

" _Jedi girl, why don't you."_ Rey reached out as Yok-vor felt her enter his mind deeper and deeper.

" _What are you doing!?"_

Rey saw things, all sorts of things. About Yok-vor, the Greartok. She saw Yok-vor with his people, them approaching metal beams with the living force around it. The Greartok feasting on it.

She saw a graveyard galaxy, the planets desolate and void of life, all light in that galaxy extinguished.

" _You have a master. Show me your master, show me this Omni."_

" _Jakku, she's on Jakku!I"_.

Back in the station, the Greartok in the chamber shouted as his armor ignited with energy spikes.

The androids began firing at them, Arkanes and Ben deflecting the blasts with their lightsabers.

"Rey!" Taul shouted as the Greartok continued to ignore her.

Wolik, his men, Poe , and Taul returned fire, the androids getting hit with the blasts but not stopping.

Arkanes used the force to pull one to him before slashing it. However, his lightsaber bounced off its armor as the android tried to kick him, Arkanes avoiding it before he was hurled away by the Greartok as he charged forward.

Ben saw the Greartok try to smash Arkanes with his energy spikes and used the force to hurl two of the androids into the Greartok. The Greartok smashed them away, disabling the two as Arkanes leapt back and away from the Greartok.

The Greartok slashed at the two, beams of energy flying from the blades as the two jedi deflected them and avoided the Greartok's slashes.

Taul, Poe , Wolik and his scavengers tried to get to cover, but three of the scavengers were hit and killed. Wolik and the other scavengers got into cover as Taul flew over the androids as they returned fire.

Taul fired a rocket at one, but it only slightly damaged the android.

He noticed another Greartok and a swam of flying drones rush towards their chamber with the door opened.

Taul quickly fired three rockets into the doorway, disabling it and forcing it shut.

Taul was hit in the arm by one of the androids and grunted as he flew backwards. Despite all of this , none of their enemies paid Rey any mind.

Wolik hurled a plasma grenade at the androids as Taul blasted it when the grenade reached the center. The blast enveloped the androids, but they kept coming.

Their fire forced Wolik and his men to stay in cover. Taul hurling a device into three of the androids. As they fired at Taul, he flew down and under the fire before firing a metal grapple around two of the androids' legs. The two androids were pulled off their feet and dragged across the floor. The three that Taul hurled devices into, turned to him.

Taul had been charging up a larger burst of plasma from his guns and fired them into the first android. The blast hit before bouncing off and into the second android, then the third, then the firs again, then the second. The three androids were hit again and again by the same larger bursts that their chassis's began to corrode and break apart before they collapsed.

Taul detached himself from the two androids he had been carrying, Wolik getting up as his men fired at the last fe still standing.

Wolik taking two plasma grenades and placing them under the chins of the two androids on the ground. He dove away as the grenades went off, the blasts taking the androids' heads off.

Ben and Arkanes kept deflecting the Greartok's blasts and his blades. However, they were knocked back again and again, both narrowly avoiding his attacks.

As Ben deflected another blast, this one went into the Greartok, making it grunt.

"Send them back!" Ben shouted as he used the force and his lightsaber to force as many of the blasts back at the Greartok as he could.

Arkanes began doing the same, the Greartok forced into a wall before he ceased fire.

The Greartok then shouted again as he simply ran at them.

* * *

Meanwhile Rey continued to push further into Yok-vor's mind.

Yok-vor grunting as she did.

" _You have a master! Show me your master, show me this Omni!"_

Yok-vor vanished as Rey saw the ship vanish as well. Instead she saw herself in a massive throne room. The throne room was a dark and desolate place, filled with what looked like mechanical plant life growing around a black floor and red walls. Along the walls were eight Greartok wearing red plated armor with robes around the legs and helmets that covered their entire faces. Each having a unique melee weapon in hand.

These Greartok stood around a throne made of the mechanical plant life. Sitting in it was a being that looked around seven feet fall. He almost looks human, but his body was wrinkled, damaged, and literally almost twisted. His left cheek was practically missing, with curved fingers. He wore a black and red cloak and had a ring with a black rock in the center. His eyes were pitch black, and he stared into Rey's soul with them.

Rey felt herself immobilized, unable to move, unable to do almost anything as she was lifted up and pulled within an inch of the being's face.

" _So , this is Skywalker's daughter. Warmaster Yok-vor has been looking for you, now you have coming hoping to find me. Well, here I am."_ He said , his voice deep and ancient sounding, but booming and powerful. It almost seemed corrupted, as if more than once voice was talking.

"You, you're the Omni."

" _I am, but that is just a title my dear, you may call me Snoke."_

Rey did her best to contain her fear and emotions, but the sheer power she felt from Snoke was beyond anything she thought was possible.

She didn't sense the light or dark side in him, only a void. It was sickening.

" _I can sense the light in you girl, you've gone all the way to the light."_ Snoke began laughing .

" _Jedi, they never change. You believe that the light can protect you. So, predictable."_ Rey felt Snoke tear through her mind and the force inside her, Rey screaming in pain as she felt Snoke's influence.

" _You can hide nothing from me girl. The Jedi, these Knights of Ren. The force, it will all be mine."_

* * *

Back in the station, Taul saw Rey faint and fall over, several of the remaining Androids now turning to her.

"Rey!"

He flew down and tried to force them away, firing at them to no effect. He disabled one's blaster before the android smashed Taul back with his arm, the other two aiming their weapons.

Ben did his best to absorb the powerful slashes of the Greartok, using his Djem so to try and redirect his attacks.

"Arkanes!" Ben shouted as Arkanes hurled his lightsaber and guided it, the blade cutting at the back of the Greartok's neck. The Alien crying in pain as he turned and tried to face him only to have Ben hurl his own lightsaber.

Arkanes saw the Greartok's head come off before the disabled door burst open, Arkanes's eyes widening as they saw the Greartok from the space battle in the hyperspace lane fly through the air towards Rey and Taul.

Rey's eyes began to slowly open as she saw the Greartok coming at her with three androids over her, Taul the only thing between her and them.

With his guns gone, Taul had only one weapon left. Rey saw Taul taking the hilt out from earlier and activate it, Rey watching in amazement as it ignited into a glowing black lightsaber shaped more like a sword's blade.

Taul deflected incoming blasts before slashing at the android's to Ben and Arkanes's surprise, the lightsaber cut clean through the androids. The Greartok aimed his guns before Taul flew forward and slashed across the waist of the Greartok.

Arkanes's mouth dropping as he saw the lightsaber cut clean through the Greartok's armor before coming out the other side. The Greartok convulsing before falling onto his side.

Even Taul seemed to be in disbelief as he saw what his lightsaber could do.

Dozens of flying drones swarmed in with three other Greartok, Rey desperately trying to get up as she saw who was among them.

Yok-vor roared as he charged at Rey, several dragon shaped metal guns flying at her while firing.

Rey pulled her lightsaber to her before deflecting the blasts, a few being knocked back into the guns before Yok-vor reached Rey with his two double ended swords.

Rey was pinned into a wall as Yok-vor grunted.

" _Die!"_

Taul flew over and slashed, Yok-vor trying to knock him away, Taul being knocked further up as Rey slashed at Yok-vor's hand, making him let her go before he knocked them both into the wall.

Wolik's remaining men were gunned down by the swarm of flying drones over him and Poe, the Mon-calimari trying to cope as he sat in cover. Arkanes and Ben now facing two Greartok.

As Wolik shouted he heard something else. The scavenger looking up to see a pair of silver lightsabers flying through the air and cut down the drones.

Ben and Arkanes then saw her, a young Togruta woman pull the lightsabers back to her hands before she thrusted them at the two Greartok. In disbelief, the two Jedi knights saw the Greartok warriors get hurled back by a blast of force energy that didn't feel light or dark, but somewhere in between.

The two Greartok warriors also felt greatly surprised by this, the Torgruta woman leaping onto one as she slashed at his neck , lopping his head off.

She then hurled her lightsabers through the air as they curved around and slashed the back of the second Geartok's head, the Togruta using the force to hold him in place as the lightsabers cut through his neck.

Yok-vor saw this and roared as he charged at the Torgruta woman.

The Torgruta thrusted her hands at Yok-vor who grunted as he tried to push through the force attack, slowly coming closer before the Togruta gave a more determined look and pushed her hands forward again, Yok-vor getting hurled through another doorway.

Rey and Taul were in just as shock as the Togruta approached them.

"Rey Skywalker?"

"Who are you?" Rey asked.

"My name is Ashoka Tano, I came to help you."

"Are you a Jedi?" Taul asked.

"No." Ashoka said as the others rushed over.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolik asked.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get out of here." Ashoka said.

"What about the station?" Arkanes asked.

"Forget it." Ashoka said as she lead them out of the chamber.

Groups of drones attacked with the group fighting through them before they reached the hanger. Several of the Greartok craft firing at them only for Ashoka to redirect the blasts with the force.

They rushed inside the submersible before it began to drop.

"You had a lightsaber that could cut through Greartok armor! You had a lightsaber at all!" Arkanes shouted.

"I'm better with my blasts, and I didn't know this thing could cut through Greartok armor." Taul said was he took his helmet off.

Ashoka turned to Taul before pulling the lightsaber of his hand.

"Hey!" He said.

"Where did you get this?" She asked intensely.

"It's from Clan Jennis. It belonged to my family or something." Ashoka came closer and looked at Taul's face.

"Who are you?"

"Taul."

"Taul who?"

"I don't know."

Ashoka returned the lightsaber to him as she turned to Ben and Rey.

"Ashoka, who are you?" Ben asked.

Ashoka took a deep breath.

"Someone who needs to help you."

"Guys." Poe said as BB-8 plugged into the terminal.

The submersible hit the water and went further down before as series of blasts crashed through the water at them.

"Hang on!" Wolik said as the blasts came at them.

They saw a massive shadow cast over them. A Greartok carrier moving just over the water with dozens of craft around it.

"Come on!" Wolik shouted as they tried to get away, one of the blasts almost sending the submersible tumbling.

Rey was knocked into a window before she saw something and smiled, closing her eyes and holding her hand out.

Another shadow was cast as those inside the submersible saw it. The Leviathan burst out of the water and roared as it snapped its massive jaws around the Greartok carrier, using its jaws, eel heads and arms to crunch the carrier in half before dragging it underwater.

They watched as the carrier was dragged underwater by the sea beast.

Rey's happy expression changed as she sat back and held her head.

"Rey are you ok?" Taul said sitting beside her.

"They found out we were here because of me. Yok-vor saw right through those I should have cared about and protected… We failed because of me….Yoda was wrong."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ashoka returns, as does the darksaber_

 _We meet the leader of the Greartok , and our heros' mission fails_

 _Also in case any of you wanted to read it, I have recently posted a new story about the anime Gate; The JSDF fought here called Gate: The coalition fought here, check it out if you're interested_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The dark side

* * *

Nines and Finn stood at attention before general Hux and captain Phasma in Hux's office.

"And then you went your separate ways?" Hux asked.

"Yes sir." Finn said.

"Hmm, well done FN-2187, FN-2199. A mission well executed, you're dismissed." The two stormtroopers saluted before leaving.

"FN-2000 perished." Phasma said.

"That takes care of our problem them. Saved you some paperwork Phasma." Hux said sitting back.

Nines and Finn were both in mourning for Zeros. Neither saying a word as they walked.

However, they were both stopped by another general.

"FN-2187, FN-2199." The general said as the two quickly snapped to attention.

"FN-0001 sir." Finn said.

"At ease. I wanted to congratulate you both on your mission."

"…..Yes sir." Nines said.

"I also wanted to offer my condolences for Zeros. He was a fine soldier."

Hearing the general refer to Zeros by his name instead of his number shocked the two.

"I know he had been with you both since you were all taken here. I remember how close I was with my original squad, it's a bond stronger than most families. What Zeros did , he's nothing short of a hero, I've made sure he won't be forgotten."

"Sir?" Finn asked.

"I spoke with Executor Vanto. He's a close friend, when I explained what Zeros did , the Executor decided to have a statue of him built on Gallux prime."

Hearing this almost shook the two, Finn on the verge of tears knowing Zeros, a simple stormtrooper would always be remembered.

* * *

Onboard the _Finalizer_ Kylo's personal Resurgent class star destroyer, Kylo was with Tratha, Arkanes, and Malik as they saw a pair of holograms, one was Boba Fett, the other Supreme Leader Thrawn.

"I'm more than impresses with your knights of Ren Thrawn, you have definitely earned my respect, and the support of my people. The Mandalorians will fight beside the First Order."

"I'm glad to hear it Mandalore, you may begin coordinating with Grand Admiral Ar'alani and Grand General Hux. Kylo, I'd like to thank you and your knights for your performance, you have done a great service to the First Order." Thrawn said as Kylo tightened his grip.

The holograms vanished, Tratha and the others sensing rage fill Kylo.

He left the _Finalizer_ and went backdown to the castle, Tratha able to feel the heat from her husband. The two reaching their room as Tratha went over and picked up Cade.

"Hello my precious little boy, mommy and daddy are back."

Tratha slowly came over with their son in her arms.

Kylo saw his son.

"Daddy." He said before Kylo turned and stormed off.

"Kylo!" Tratha said.

She set Cade back down and went after Kylo.

"Kylo, it's over, the mission was a success."

"No Tratha, I failed….The stormtrooper's sacrifice won us the mission. Not me, him FN-2000. I used my full power against that Greartok Warmaster, and I was unable to stop him or his men…..I'm suppose to be Vader's heir, yet I cannot become as strong as him….I know why." Kylo said raising his head.

"Kylo." Tratha said in great concern.

"I haven't fully committed to the Dark side. As much as I have tried to forget my family and the Jedi, they're still there. My grandfather knows this, I know it as well. I must fulfill my destiny, I must fully commit to the dark side." Kylo said before Tratha saw in horror he was looking at the door to the sith sanctum.

"Kylo no, don't go in there." Tratha said.

Kylo began walking forward.

"Kylo."

"Kylo wait." Arkanes said as he and Galek came out seeing what was happening.

"Kylo you can't go in there." Galek said.

"Kylo please." Tratha said grabbing his hand.

Kylo used the force to hurl the three off of him.

Kylo reached the door and saw BB-9 in his path.

BB-9 beeped in concern.

"Move BB-9."

BB-9 shook his head.

In a rage, Kylo hurled the droid into the wall before opening the door.

As the door closed behind Kylo he saw the entrance to the sanctum for the first time. The sounds from the other side of the door going completely silent.

Kylo saw the metal walls had gone completely black with rock mixed in, torches somehow still lit revealing sith writing on the wall.

Kylo made out the words as _sanctum._

Kylo carefully followed the path as he went down a winding staircase hearing the echoing footsteps as he did.

As Kylo reached the bottom he saw a series of caverns with walkways and rivers of lava flowing.

Despite the lava, Kylo felt the sanctum was incredibly cold. Kylo carefully followed the pathway before reached a tunnel, it seemed to be the only one. As Kylo walked through the path it got dark, almost pitch black. With his helmet on, Kylo had even more trouble seeing and ignited his lightsaber, using it to help illuminate the path.

As Kylo walked he sensed the dark side grow even stronger, the cold getting worse.

"I'm scared." Kylo's head shot around as he heard the soft voice, Kylo looking around the pathways but seeing nothing.

"Who's there?" Kylo said knowing he heard a voice.

As Kylo walked he continued to find nothing and considered turning back, but as he did he couldn't find a way out. He wondered the tunnels for what felt like hours, unable to find the way he came.

Kylo's frustration built as he used his lightsabers to mark the walls only to continue going in circles.

As he did so again, Kylo saw movement. Far ahead of him, he saw what looked like a child running.

Kylo sprinted after him.

"Stop!" He shouted, reaching the path second only to find nothing.

"Show yourself!"

Kylo then felt something. He slowly turned and saw who it was. Standing several feet in front of him was a little boy, he couldn't have been more than nine years old with light skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a patched up outfit looking very worn and cheap.

Kylo saw a very frightened look on the boys face.

Kylo slowly approached him before he saw something else. Somehow, a shadow began to form behind the boy, the shadow was very large a menacing figure, Kylo hearing what sounded like mechanical breathing.

An unseen burst of dark force energy lifted Kylo up before he tumbled across the ground, now somewhere else entirely.

Kylo slowly got up before seeing his grandfather's helmet.

Kylo almost yelped as he moved back, finally seeing it was just his grandfather's suit. Kylo looked closer and saw it was in a case with the word "MK I" over it.

Kylo looked around at the chamber he was in and saw other cases with slightly modified versions of the suit each with a higher MK.

Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and carefully moved through the chamber. As he did, he saw sith holocrons placed on pedestals, one's he had never seen before.

Kylo came closer and inspected them.

"Darth Bane, Darth Malgus, Darth Malice the wrath of the emperor, Darth Nox."

Kylo then heard another voice.

"Anakin."

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and looked around.

This voice was a woman's voice, one he had never heard before. The voice sounded almost soft and soothing, his own mother's voice had never even felt like that. It sounded almost angelic.

He then saw something else at the end of the chamber. Kylo slowly approaching as reached a final pedestal. Resting on the pedestal was a box, Kylo carefully opening it before his eyes widened.

Inside the box was a lightsaber, Kylo sensing the same aura around the lightsaber that he felt around his grandfather's helmet and skull.

"My grandfather's lightsaber." Kylo said shaking.

Kylo saw something else wrapped around the lightsaber, it was a small necklace. The necklace was simple, only having a small wooden pennant at the center with carvings in it.

Kylo tossed the pennant away before slowly picked up the lightsaber.

He held it carefully in his hand, slowly raising it up as he ignited it and saw the lightsaber glow a deep blue.

Kylo felt a great sensation as he was picked up off his feet and hurled somewhere else. Kylo seeing himself on a desert world. Inside a small city.

Kylo's eyes widened as he saw the little boy from the tunnel tearing up as he stood in front of a woman.

"I'm afraid mom." He said as the woman put her hands on his shoulder.

"I know you are anni, but master Qui Gon will watch over you, he'll protect you."

Kylo watched closely as the boy walked over to an older man with a lightsaber on his belt.

Kylo then saw himself on the same planet, inside a cloth tent with a teenage boy wearing jedi like robes as he cradled the same woman in his arms. The woman bloodied and injured as the boy teared up.

"Mom, mother!" He shouted , the woman's eyes closing.

The teenager closed his eyes before slowly opening them, a look of rage on his face.

Kylo watched as the young man ignited a lightsaber and decapitated two sand people outside the tent.

Kylo saw the carnage as the young man slaughtered the entire village of sand people, using the force and his lightsaber. The same lightsaber as the one KYlo had just found.

Kylo was transported to a city world where he saw the teenager was now a young man wearing black jedi esk-robe armor and marched towards a temple. Thousands of blue striped stormtrooper like soldiers behind him.

The man's eyes were now yellow instead of blue, Kylo entered the temple and saw the man slaughter dozens of Jedi knights and padawans, his army backing him up as he cut down Jedi after Jedi with such power and skill Kylo had only ever seen in his father.

Kylo was transported somewhere else, he was back on Mustafar , but not in the castle. Kylo saw the young man fighting a bearded Jedi master. The two fighting each other on platforms over a river of lava.

In a flash, Kylo saw the young man with his legs cut off, slowly moving towards the lava as the older Jedi gave a painful look.

"You were my brother Anakin!"

"I hate you!" The young man roared, his face filled with more hatred than Kylo had ever seen.

The young man slid into the lava, screaming in pain as he was burned. Finally submerging completely into the lava.

Kylo saw himself on the hill before something in the lava moved, Kylo seeing a figure emerge from the lava. His eyes widening as he saw it was none other than Darth Vader, the sith lord clad in his armor and cloak.

"Grandfather." Kylo said before he heard Vader breath. Reaching his hand out as Kylo felt himself get pulled towards the lava.

"Grandfather, what are you doing!? Stop!" Kylo shouted as he got closer and closer to the lava, being pulled in and feeling more pain than he had ever felt before.

Kylo then saw another flash of memory, seeing Darth Vader on Ryloth, the sith lord mercilessly cutting down twi'lek rebels with his 501st stormtroopers beside him.

A trio of twi'lek Jedi trying to fight Vader only to be slaughtered. A star destroyer moving overhead before bombarding a series of villages and towns.

"What?" Kylo said in confusion.

Kylo then saw himself on Kashyyyk. The entire forest on fire as Vader and his 501st slaughtering countless wookies, their villages , the women and children slaughtered alongside Vader as he cut down another group of Jedi among the wookies.

Kylo saw Vader on world after world, people protesting the empire only for Vader to 'stop' them.

"No." Kylo said seeing the hours first hand.

Kylo then saw Vader without his armor, his body scorched as he floated in a bacta tank.

Kylo feeling the suffering in his grandfather , his pain an anguish. However, in a moment Vader vanished, Kylo seeing himself inside the tank.

Kylo then saw himself clad in darker armor than he wore. Standing on the bridge of the _Eclipse_ as worlds burned beneath him.

Kylo saw himself slaughtering innocents across the galaxy, the First Order behind him.

"No! No!" Kylo shouted before he saw Tratha, Cade, Rey, and his parents dead before him, killed by him as the shadow of Vader formed behind him before he saw himself back in the lava, Darth Vader dragging him deeper and deeper.

"No!"

"Anakin!" He heard, slowly looking up to see the young man from before. His eyes weren't yellow though, they were blue. Beside him was a woman, the woman looked beautiful, almost like his aunt Leia. Oddly enough, the necklace from before around her neck.

They reached down in an opening near the top.

"Anakin take our hand!" They shouted as Kylo tried to reach them, Darth Vader dragging him down deeper and deeper before Kylo finally caught their hands and was pulled up.

Kylo saw himself on the ground in the chamber, covered in sweat and breathing deeply.

Kylo slowly got up, still trying to breath before he whipped off his helmet in frustration. Kylo saw the lightsaber in front of him.

Kylo shook as he took in everything he saw.

"Grandfather." he said before he saw the lightsaber.

Kylo looked at his helmet and then looked at the helmets of his grandfather's suits.

Kylo no longer saw what he had seen before. Giving a disgusted look as he hurled his helmet into a nearby lava river.

Kylo saw the lightsaber on the ground and was uneasy, but pulled it back to his hand with the force.

He held it tightly before putting it on his belt. As he did, he realized that the necklace he had tossed away was now around his neck.

Outside the sanctum, Tratha and the others waiting anxiously and full of fear. The door slowly opened as BB-9 saw Kylo come out unharmed.

BB-9 chirping in excitement.

"Kylo!" Tratha shouted as she saw her husband come out without his helmet on.

They saw the look on his face, and sensed something had changed inside Kylo. Tratha rushing over to him first as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened in there?" She asked, Kylo trying to breath.

"My grandfather….He's not what we thought he was."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'd just like to give credit to Star wars Theory's What if I wrote the last Jedi theory video for inspiring this chapter, it's an awesome video and you guys should all check it out._

 _Kylo learns the truth about Darth Vader and his entire worldview has been shaken_

 _But he won't be the only one to learn the truth about Vader_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Anakin Skywalker

* * *

The _Fang-claw_ came out of light speed in orbit above Ossus, Ashoka looking at the republic fleet in orbit above Ossus.

Wolik looking at it as well.

Rey was still distraught over what happened on Jakku.

Taul looked back at Rey, taking a deep breath before he motioned Wolik over to take his place at the driver's seat.

Taul came back and sat beside Rey.

"Are you alright?"

"How could he have been wrong, my father told me stories about Master Yoda. How wise he was, but I did what he said, and we failed the mission because of it."

"What did you say?" Ashoka said turning to them.

"You saw Yoda?"

"In a force vision , yes. He told me to go all the way to the light, but in doing so I lost all attachments and paid no mind as those I cared about were attacked. Snoke went right through me."

"Snoke?" Taul asked.

Ashoka sighed.

"Master Yoda." She said.

"Are you finally going to tell us who you are Ashoka. You've barely said anything since we left Jakku." Arkanes said as Ashoka turned to him , then back to Rey.

"Your father is Luke Skywalker, I need to see him. I don't feel like explaining all of this more than once."

"I don't recognize you, were you one of his students, or a knight of Ren?"

"I'm not a Jedi, or a knight of Ren."

"I sense the light and the dark side in you, a balance I haven't senses in anyone else." Arkanes said.

"No, you probably wouldn't." Ashoka said.

Ben was in his own ship with R4 chirping to him.

"What do you mean you think you recognize the Togruta, R4 that's impossible." Ben said as R4 beeped to him again.

"Yes you'll have a chance to look at her again, we're heading down to the planet."

The ships made their way to Ossus, landing in the jedi praxeum as Wolik left with Poe, the Calimari looking nervous as he approached Wedge Antilles.

As Ashoka got out of the ship, she looked around at the many Jedi in the hanger. The others noticing she seemed almost overwhelmed by it.

"Is she ok?" Taul asked.

"I have no idea." Ben said before Ashoka heard a familiar beeping sound. The Torgurta woman slowly turned , her eyes widening.

"R2!" She almost shouted, going in a dead sprint over to the astromech droid as he rolled over.

"R2D2 it is you!" Ashoka shouted in disbelief , finally reaching him and kneeling down, almost hugging the droid who chirped happily when he saw her.

"I can't believe you're still functioning. I thought you'd been destroyed."

R2 chirped.

"It's a long story little guy, what are you doing here?"

"R2." Another voice said as Ashoka looked up to see an older man wearing a black jedi master's robe. Beside him was a red haired woman and a brown haired woman. An older man with a familiar wookie beside the other woman.

"Who are you?"

Ashoka almost shook.

"Are you Luke Skywalker?"

"I am."

Ashoka took a deep breath.

"My name is Ashoka Tano. There's much I need to tell you about Anakin Skywalker."

Luke and Mara looked shocked hearing her say this.

"You've been with our son!?"

"Yes, but that's not who I'm talking about."

* * *

Ashoka sat down with Leia, Han, Chewie, Luke, Mara, Ben, Taul, and Rey with R2 beside Ashoka.

All of them almost unable to comprehend what Ashoka had told them.

"You, you were my father's padawan." Luke said almost shaking.

"…I was, when he was still a Jedi knight."

Luke held his head, Rey and Ben just as overwhelmed as their parents.

"Our son, he held you prisoner. I need to know what his condition was." Mara said.

"Anakin was as adamant about the glory of Darth Vader as ever."

"Glory of Vader." Leia said shaking her head.

"I'm sure he said many things to you." Luke said.

Ashoka looked very pained as she lowered her head.

"It only made it more difficult…..I still can't believe you managed to rebuild the Jedi Order. I wasn't there when the old Jedi were slaughtered, by my former master."

"Yet here you are, the force has brought you to us for a reason Ashoka." Luke said as Ashoka looked at Luke again before nearly breaking down.

"It's my fault, all of it."

"What's your fault?" Leia asked.

"The Jedi's destruction, Anakin's fall, the empire. I abandoned him, I was upset with the council and left my master when he needed me most. If I had stayed, I could have saved him. He became darth Vader because of me. He became a monster, he committed genocide , he brought terror and tyranny to the galaxy, and his own son had to kill him." Ashoka said as she began to cry.

"What?" Luke said.

"He showed me his head, he told me what you had to do to stop Vader. You had to kill him." Ashoka said as R2 tried to comfort her.

Luke's expression changed.

"Is that what Anakin told you." Luke came closer and put his hand on Ashoka's face, lifting it up.

"Ashoka, let me show you how my father died."

* * *

He placed his hand on her forehead, Ashoka feeling the force flow through her. She felt her vision change as she was taken out of the temple and inside a dark room. The room appeared to be a throne room of some kind, the dark reaches of space outside with a staircase in front of an elevator and a shaft beside it.

"No!" Leia heard as she saw a younger Luke brandishing a green lightsaber as he fought off none other than Darth Vader. Ashoka watching in awe as Luke unleashed a fury at the sith lord, pushing him back further and further as Palpatine watched in delight.

A fury in Luke's expression as he forced Vader against a railing before severing his hand. Ashoka almost jumping as she looked away, expecting Luke to kill Vader there and then.

Instead she saw Vader holding his hand up as Luke stood over him breathing heavily.

A dark laugh filled the room as Luke turned to see Palpatine descended from his throne.

"Good, your hate has made you powerful young Skywalker. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side."

Ashoka watched as Luke looked at his hand and stayed where he was before he saw his father's severed hand and realized it was robot just like his own.

Luke had a look of shame on his face which then turned to determination as he deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it away.

"Never." He said in defiance as Ashoka was confused.

"What?" She said.

"I will never fall to the dark side. You have failed Darth Sidious, I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Palpatine looked almost disappointed.

"So be it, Jedi."

Palatine dropped his walking stick before raising his hands.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!"

Ashoka jumping as a fury of blue force lightning flew from Palpatine's hands and crashed into Luke, the young Jedi crying out in pain a she gripped onto a nearby beam for support.

Vader slowly getting up as Palpatine came closer.

"So foolish, only now do you understand." Palpatine said as he blasted Luke again.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side." Palpatine said as he forced Luke onto the ground with more force lightning.

Luke crying out in unbearable pain as Vader now stood before Palpatine.

"You have paid the price for your arrogance." Ashoka unable to watch as Luke was blasted with more force lightning, calling out to his father as Vader watched.

Ashoka was more than confused.

"I don't get it, how did he kill Vader?" Ashoka wondering if Luke somehow forced the lightning back, or recovered his lightsaber, waiting and waiting for him to do something , but only seeing him cry out in pain as more lightning filled him. Vader continuing to watch.

"And now young Skywalker, you will die." Palpatine said before blasting Luke again. Ashoka now noticing Vader slowly moving his head back and forth between the emperor and his son.

Luke's cried of pain becoming to hard for Ashoka to hear.

Ashoka realizing Luke would be dead in moments and still beyond knowing what would happen.

Vader looking at his son one more time before he turned to Palpatine.

Ashoka stopped breathing as she saw Vader step in front of Palpatine, holding his left hand and severed hand out as the force lightning was pushed back into the elder Sith lord who began to cry out in pain, Ashoka feeling the world slow as Vader grabbed Palpatine and lifted him up, pinning his arms together as both were shocked with force lightning.

Luke now watching with Ashoka as Vader carried Palpatine across the room with force lightning filling them both, his suit becoming more and more damaged by it, the central chest region's circuits breaking apart as Vader reached the ledge and tossed Palpatine over the edge. The sith lord crying out in terror as he fell down the shaft to the main reactor before disintegrating.

Ashoka was shaking as she saw Vader leaning against the railing, him struggling to breath as Luke came over and tried to help him up as Vader laid against the ground.

Ashoka was taken to a hanger where she saw many imperials evacuating and Luke trying to get Vader onto a shuttle, resting him on the ramp before trying to get him up again.

"Luke… Please, help me take this mask off." He said.

"No, if I do you'll die." Luke said sounding afraid.

"Nothing can stop that now… Just for once, let me look at you with my own eyes."

Luke had a pained look as he slowly took off the top part of the helmet. Ashoka shaking again as she saw Luke slowly remove the second part of the mask. Seeing his face as the breathing stopped.

Ashoka saw the pale and deformed face. The scars of lava and other injuries covering it as two strangely eyebrows stayed over his eyes. But as Ashoka looked closer, she saw his eyes again…They were blue. As she looked at his face, despite the scars and burns, and the very tired look, she was looking at the face of Anakin Skywalker. Her Jedi master and dear friend.

Ashoka and Luke both began to tear up as Luke slowly smiled, Anakin doing the same.

"Now go, my son."

"No, I'm going to save you."

"Luke, you already have. You were right, you were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right." Anakin slowly closing his eyes and he moved back.

"Father, father!" Luke said as Anakin passed on. Luke closing his eyes as more tears came down his face.

Ashoka saw herself on a forest planet at night,. A pyre of wood laid out with Anakin's body on it. Luke slowly walking to it with a torch.

As the pyre burned, Luke watching as the bodied burned and his father became one with the force.

* * *

Ashoka saw herself back in the temple, seeing Luke over her.

Ashoka was still crying , but her expression had changed.

"…..He died, he died saving you…Darth Vader….Anakin stopped Palpatine, he saved the galaxy…"

"My father fell to the dark side, he did terrible things. But he died a Jedi, he died loving the son he was never able to raise." Ashoka hugged Luke tightly as she continued to cry.

Rey and the others watching as Ashoka got up with Luke.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ashoka, Chewie says he knows you." Han said as Ashoka turned.

"Chewbacca, well it's been a long time big guy." She said as Chewie smiled and growled.

"You were able to use the force on the Greartok. How?" Rey asked as she got up.

Ashoka turned to her.

"Simple, I used the force in balance."

"What?" The Jedi in the room said before the room shook, many knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" Taul asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Han said as Luke and the others sensed a disturbance in the force.

"Luke!TZzzzz Leia! They're here!" Wedge screamed over the com link as Luke slowly looked outside in horror to see a group of Greartok carriers in low orbit.

"They've found us." Luke said as Rey nearly fell over.

"I lead them here."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ashoka learns the truth about Anakin's redemption, personally I think she deserves to know_

 _The Greartok have found the Jedi and the republic fleet,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:The battle of Ossus

* * *

In orbit above Ossus, Poe and Wolik were onboard the bridge of the republic carrier _Paragon_ an alert going off as they saw a Greartok armada exit hyperspace.

The Greartok armada was comprised of over twenty carriers , five moving down to the planet's surface as the others began deploying their craft.

"All ships, battle stations!" They heard admiral Antilles shout over the com link as the republic fleet began to move into position.

"Come on BB-8." Poe shouted as he ran down the hall with his droid. Wolik looking at the fleet and shaking as he had flashbacks of Jakku.

He saw the com officer and knocked him out of his chair.

"Admiral Antilles! We have to fall back!" He shouted.

"Who is this?"

"This is Aorik Wolik."

"Aortic? Impossible, I thought you died on Jakku!?"

"I'm still alive Wedge, but unless you want another Jakku on your hands we need to retreat!"

"The Jedi are down on Ossus, as well as an entire field army and the First Senator. We have to fight a delaying action to allow them time to evacuate."

Wolik had to be restrained as he saw the Greartok get closer.

Poe climbed into his E-wing as BB-8 was loaded in.

"Alright Rogue squadron. Let's back up the fleet!" Poe shouted as he and his squadron flew out and beside the republic cruisers.

"Get ready to track those craft BB-8."

* * *

On the planet's surface , the republic and allied forces were scrambling with Lando and Han trying to get them organized.

"We'll try to hold them up here as long as we can Leia, but we're not going to win this fight. All ground forces need to be evacuated." Wedge said to Leia over a hologram.

"I understand. Han, Lando we need time." Leia said.

"We'll try to set up a similar defense that we had on Hoth." Han said.

"The wounded and youngest students need to be evacuated first." Leia said.

"I can try and help the republic hold the line. Rey I want you and Ben to take the others and start collecting the students. Get them to the hanger. Mara, you Kyle, and Macek." Luke said.

"May the force be with us all." Ashoka said.

They saw Luke sit down and begin meditating.

"What's he doing?" Taul almost shouted.

"Battle meditation, helping the republic army." Rey said taking his arm and pulling him.

Han and Lando reached the republic and allied troops who began setting up makeshift defenses around old temples and within the rainforest, trying to make a solid line with light vehicles backing them up.

"Come on, I want those turrets up now!" Lando shouted to some Hapes soldiers near an old temple wall.

Han saw Chewie roaring at some wookies who were among the allied forces.

"We're too old for this." Han said to Lando.

"You're the one who stayed a general my friend."

"I preferred my shipping company to military life. But Leia insisted."

"Well we're still here, and these men need leaders." Han sighed before nodding as he helped set up a shield generator.

Above them , dozens of republic fighters battling the Greartok craft in atmosphere.

Leia was also at the line with her senate commandos, using the force to help set up defenses.

"Mistress Leia, we should not be here. We should be evacuating." 3P0 said in fear.

"I'm not leaving until these men do 3P0." She said before hearing the ground shake.

The soldiers rushed to the defensive fortifications as the ground shook again. Leia reaching for her lightsaber as she heard something else, something in the air.

She saw calmness and strong discipline on the faces of her soldiers, no visible fear or anxiety among them. Leia smiling as she saw the work of Luke's battle meditation.

the foliage in the rain forest began to move before Leia saw several massive centipede like tanks come out. The vehicles followed by several Greartok leading thousands of drones and combine drones on the ground with flying drones in the air.

"Open fire!" The republic line lightning up as they began firing and absorbed fire with their shields and fortifications.

Han was with Chewie and his wookie warriors as they fired at flying drones who tried to get past their fortifications. Chewie roaring at his warriors to shoot faster.

"ZZZZt General Solo!" Han heard over the com link.

"Colonel what's wrong?"

"Two more Greartok carriers were sighted, they're deploying troops beyond our line, right above the Jedi praxeum."

Han felt his heart sink as he looked back at the praxeum, knowing his son and granddaughter were inside.

"Ben! Allana!"

* * *

Inside the praxeum, Tenel Ka was in her chamber with Allana.

"Only pack what you need Allana , no toys."

"None?"

"I'll get you new ones!" Tenel shouted before they felt the building shake.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Allana asked sounding very afraid.

Tenel drew her lightsaber.

"Stay by mommy." She said before the door burst open and drones rushed in.

Tenel's lightsaber glowed cyan as she deflected the incoming blasts before getting closer and cutting down the drones. Allana screaming and crying in fear as she hid.

Allana noticed a trio of drones try to move past her to get to Allana, and used the force to project some debris into the three, killing them before she resumed her dance around the drones, cutting them down one by one before she saw a pair of green lightsabers get hurled through the air and cut down several other drones.

Tenel saw none other than her husband Ben and his padawan Zen rush towards them as they cut down the rest of the drones.

"Ben!" Tenel shouted as she quickly hugged him.

"Where's Allana?"

"Daddy!" Allana shouted as she ran out and into his arms.

"Come on, we need to get to the hanger now!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Rey was with Arkanes, Ashoka, Taul and a dozen other jedi knights being lead by masters Mirath and Horn.

Taul flying overhead using his guns and weapons as Rey moved beside Ashoka and Arkanes as they cut down groups of drones.

Ashoka hurling her lightsabers as they flew through the air and sliced through three combined-flying drones.

Rey noticed how determined Ashoka was as she fought harder than any of the other jedi in the room, even the masters.

She unleashed blasts of force powers that had more of an effect on the drones. Ashoka breathing heavily as she cut down the last of the drones in the chamber before another wall burst open, a trio of Greartok warriors shouting as they rushed in with more drones.

One using a massive hammer like weapon to hurl a pair of jedi knights into a wall.

Ashoka saw this and sprinted at the Greartok who smashed his hammer into the ground , causing a tremor of energy that moved at Ashoka, only for her to leap over it and kick the Greartok's head.

The Greartok shouted as he raised his hammer, Ashoka aiming her hands at it as the Greartok felt it get ripped from his hands.

The Greartok sounded confused before Ashoka leapt up and over the Greartok ,hurling her lightsabers at the back of his head as they hit and cut it clean off.

Mirath and Horn saw the second warrior knock away three of their jedi knights with metal tentacles that came from his armor.

The two held their green and blue lightsabers up as the Greartok ran at them.

They both used the force to try and hold the tentacles back. The tentacles slowed down , but still began to come around the two jedi masters.

Mirath used the force to bring down a large section of the ceiling right on top of the Greartok.

Moments later, the Greartok hurled the debris away with his arms and metal tentacles before shouting.

"Well that didn't work." Mirath said as the Greartok hurled his tentacles at them.

Horn used his lightsaber and the force to catch all the tentacles and hold them in place. The greartok shouting as he tried to hurl the jedi master away before master Mirath ran forward and slid under the Greartok's legs, coming up and slashing at the center of his back.

The Greartok convulsed before his tentacles broke apart and he fell over.

Rey and Arkanes faced the last warrior who had two chain gun like weapons in his hands as he unleashed a storm of fire , the two jedi knights trying to deflect the blasts while using the force to pull some debris in front of them to act as cover.

They were forced back and back, the two using the debris that were broken up by the fire as projectiles, hurling them into the Greartok's weapons, stopping the fire for a few moments at a time before Taul came flying down with the dark saber ignited and slashed the distracted Geartok.

As Taul landed the Greartok fell into two pieces, Taul deactivating the saber.

"I wish I knew about this thing earlier." he said as the Jedi knights helped their wounded brethren up.

"We're clear, let's start moving the students." Master Horn shouted as several dozen padawans were moved into the room and split up among the knights, Rey, Ashoka , Arkanes, and Taul leading a group down the halls.

As they did they saw other jedi knights desperately trying to fight off the sheer number of greartok drones.

Rey could sense the fear and anxiety in Ashoka.

"Are you ok?" Rey asked.

"I wasn't there the last time the Jedi faced extinction. I won't let the Jedi die out, not this time." Ashoka shouted as she rushed in and helped each jedi knight they came across. Her balanced force powers being far more effective on the drones.

Inside the main hanger, Mara had her violet lightsaber ignited as she fought off dozens of drones with masters Katarn and Torish , as well as four other jedi knights.

"There's too many of them!" Master Torish shouted as he deflected blasts with his blue , double bladed lightsaber and used the force to lift up some damaged turrets, firing them with the force.

"We can do this Macek!" Mara shouted as she blasted a pair of combined drones apart with the force.

"The entire temple is overrun, we need some of the republic forces to get back here!" Master Katarn shouted as he cut down several flying drones.

"They can't." Mara shouted before the hanger door burst open.

Mara saw in horror as six Greartok warriors came running in.

The seven jedi tried to fight them off, but with the drones backing them up, it was almost impossible. Mara saw the warriors cut down the four jedi knights, the three masters forced back and back with the six warriors and their drones putting more and more pressure on them.

Throughout the temple, the Jedi were getting pushed further and further back by the sheer number of drones.

Rey and the others arrived in the upper area of the hanger as they saw the three jedi masters backed into three corners, Mara forced onto the ground.

"Mother!" Rey shouted as Mara braced herself for the end. However, as she did, she felt something she hadn't expected, the dark side. She felt the dark side all around her, hearing a lightsaber slash before the greartok over her fell onto his face.

Mara looked up again to see Kylo Ren standing over her with his mask off.

"Anakin." She said before Tratha ignited her lightsaber and lopped the head off another Greartok who was distracted.

Kyle was kicked into a wall by a Greartok warrior before the Greartok's armor bursted and a pair of lightsabers stabbed him.

Kyle saw Arkorous standing over the dead Greartok with Lyra beside him.

"Arkorous." Kylo said as Arkorous turned to Kyle with a conflicted look.

"…..Master."

Rey and the others saw more Knights of Ren join the fight in the hanger, force sensitive and non-force sensitive.

The knights killing dozens of drones as the remaining warriors were forced back before also being killed by them.

They noticed that none of the knights were wearing their helmets.

Throughout the Jedi temple, more knights of Ren began to enter and fight beside the jedi, but they weren't alone.

Ben, Zen, Tenel, and Allana watching as dozens of First Order stormtroopers wearing blue striped armor came in beside the knights.

"Go go go!" One of the stormtroopers shouted as they gunned down the Greartok with such skill and elite military skills that even other stormtroopers seemed green compared to these soldiers.

Ashoka saw the blue striped stormtroopers as well, she noticed that as they spoke they all seemed to have the same familiar voice.

"It can't be." She said.

On the hanger ground , Kylo felt himself nearly get knocked over as Mara wrapped her arms around him.

"Anakin!" Mara on the verge of tears.

"Easy mother, don't kill me before the Greartok get a chance."

Mara was nearly knocked aside by Rey who rushed down and joined in.

Arkanes came down with Ashoka and Taul, Arkanes seeing Arkorous by master Katarn before the knight of Ren saw his younger brother.

"Arkorous." Ashoka said looking at the two.

"He's your brother." Ashoka said as Arkanes gave a hard look seeing his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked.

"…..I've talked with Supreme Leader Thrawn…If we don't stand together, we'll all be destroyed, he's agreed to an alliance."

Rey and Mara could sense the dark side was still just as powerful inside Kylo, but something had changed inside of him, something big.

Rey looked at Tratha who tried not to make eye contact with her or Mara.

"I'm just so happy to see you Anakin, when you father see's you-" Mara started before the stormtrooper general approached Kylo.

"Sir. We've deployed throughout the praxeum and have started to push the Greartok back."

"Good general Echo, secure the praxeum and prepare for the evacuation."

"Yes sir, the 501st will get the job done." The general said before he saw Ashoka, nearly dropping his weapon as Ashoka slowly came closer.

"Echo, is that really you.?" Ashoka almost shook.

"It is."

"I saw you die, the Citadel."

"It's a long story, I-" To everyone's surprise Ashoka punched the stormtrooper, knocking him down as several stormtroopers aimed their weapons at Ashoka who had to be restrained by Arkanes.

"Ashoka! Ashoka calm down!"

"He's one of them!"

"What?" Rey asked.

"He was there when the Jedi were destroyed!"

Echo took a deep breath.

"It's true, general Echo is the last surviving stormtrooper of the original 501st." Kylo said.

"What? How is he still alive?" Arkanes asked as Echo slowly removed his helmet.

Ashoka and the others saw in horror, the man's skin was very old and worn, but still kept in place by cybernetic implants on his face, his left eye replaced entirely.

Ashoka gasped.

"This is what the separatists did to me , after I was captured. Before Rex and Lord Vader saved me."

"Skywalker." Kylo said before Ashoka could.

"His name was Anakin Skywalker." Kylo said surprising Rey and Mara.

Echo got up.

"The 501st were the ones who ended the last Jedi order. Now we're here to save the new Jedi order." Echo said as he put his helmet back on.

"Let's go then." Kylo said.

Ashoka looked back at Echo.

"I thought Lord Vader had killed you….It is an honor to fight beside you again."

Ashoka took a deep breath before hugging him.

"Let's have one more battle together, just like old times." Ashoka said.

* * *

Ben and his team continued down the hallways, passing more jedi, knights of Ren , and 501st stormtroopers fighting.

"This way to the hanger." Ben said as he cut down two of the drones, Tenel beside him.

As Allana stayed close, she realized she had left something very important behind.

"Oh no." She said about to say something to her parents when she noticed they were busy.

As Zen cut down another two drones he noticed Allana running the other way.

"Allana wait! Come back here!" The padawan shouted as he chased after her.

Allana reached her old room and opened a hidden compartment, showing a golden locket.

"Grandma Leia would kill me if I left this behind." She said before hearing someone enter the room.

She hid for a moment before hearing his familiar voice.

"Allana!" Zen shouted before he saw her hiding.

"Zen." She said.

"What are you doing!? We need to get out of here!" Zen growled.

"I left my grandma's locket."

"Come on!" Zen shouted as the two got out before seeing a pair of non-force sensitive knights of Ren falling back.

"Three of them!" one shouted as Zen saw three Greartok warriors coming down the hallway.

"Oh no." Zen said.

"Smallfang's nearby, he could." One started before the first Greartok smashed them both into the walls.

Zen picked up Allana and ran, the three warriors noticing them before they pursued.

"Zen, i'm scared." Allana said.

"Don't look at them." Zen said as he kept running, eventually reaching a dead end.

"No , no , no." He said as Allana began to cry.

Zen frantically looked for a way out when he noticed a hole in the wall with a first order transport blocking the exit, a strong containment door on it as Zen heard something moving inside , while also sensing a powerful dark side presence.

As the three warriors rounded the corner and ran at them, Zen used the force to open the containment systems.

"Dark side or not I'll take any hellllllllp." Zen said shaking in fear as he saw the knight of Ren come out growling.

Standing in front of him was a nine foot tall lizard like humanoid with a head like a Chistori only blue and green with large fangs.

He wore black knights of Ren armor and had large claws. The creature growling as he turned to see the Greartok.

The knight roared as the claws grew larger, igniting into lightsaber claws as he thrusted them forward, Zen seeing large pieces of the walls being broken apart by the force as they crashed into the Greartok.

The knight ran forward tackling the first Greartok into the ground before slashing his head off.

The other two Greartok trying to get the knight before he smashed them both back and savagely mauled them, Zen covering Allana's eyes as he saw the knight rip the least Greartok's head clean off, roaring before he charged off to find more prey.

"Well, glad he's on our side." Zen said.

"Allana!" Ben screamed as as he and Tenel disparately tried to find her, the two spotting a pair of knights of Ren get up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, someone let Smallfang out."

Zen came around the corner with Allana in his arms.

"Allana!" Ben and Tenel shouted, sprinting over and taking her.

"Naughty girl!" Tenel shouted as she held her daughter.

"Zen, thank you." Ben said trying to catch his breath.

Outside the Jedi temple, Leia was with Han and Chewie as they fought off more Greartok forces. A warrior approaching them as one of the wookies fired a rocket at the greartok, the explosion knocking the warrior back a foot, but the warrior growled coming at them before a massive blast of plasma hit and blew the warrior to pieces.

Han and the others feeling the ground shake as they looked up to see an AT-M6 walk up behind the republic line, joined by three others as they began firing at the Greartok, destroying their centipede tanks while thousands of mainline stormtroopers rushed up to the line and joined the republic soldiers as they fought off the Greartok.

The republic forces were in shock , but were just as relieved to have the help, Han noticing the _Finalizer_ shooting down two of the Greartok carriers over the praxeum.

"General and First Senator Solo, this is Major General Zevulon Veers, Supreme Leader Thrawn has sent us to help. He's agreed to your alliance." They heard over the com link.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see stormtroopers and walkers." Han said as several came up beside him and helped the wookies.

* * *

In orbit, Rogue squadron and the republic fleet were in a desperate fight, the Greartok armada pushing closer and closer.

"Come on, clear the way for those cruisers!" Poe shouted as he shot down two more Greartok craft.

However, BB-8 beeped as Poe saw a pair of republic frigates get blown apart, another blast heading for the _Paragon._

"Paragon look out!" Poe shouted.

Onboard the _Paragon_ Wolik was knocked down as the bridge was hit. The mon calimari slowly got up as he saw the bridge torn up, several men dead, including the captain.

"Captain! Captain!" One of the crewmen shouted as Wolik saw the crew fall apart, now knowing what to do.

Wolik saw the fleet bucking under the pressure of the Greartok.

Wolik held his head as he began to relive Jakku before he thought about what Rey had said.

He let got and gave a serious look.

"Back to your stations!" Wolik shouted as the crewmen urned to him.

"I said back to your stations now! Re-angle the shields and get us into a better firing position!" Wolik shouted as he got to the captain's chair and sat down, the crewmen doing what he said.

"Poe, can you hear me?" He said as Poe got the transmission.

"Wolik? What's going on?"

"The captain's down, I've taken command, those carriers are moving closer, I need you to clear a path so we can outflank one of them, I'll send reinforcements.

"Yes sir." Poe said smiling.

"Woah! Looks like captain Wolik is back!" as Poe rallied his squadron, another two squadrons of E-wings joining them.

They fought hard through groups of Greartok craft, Y-wings hitting the combined craft and destroying them.

Wolik saw a path cleared.

"Cruisers move in!" He shouted as the _Paragon_ moved closer with several frigates before the ships began firing together, the the carrier's shields began to buckle before shattering, the combined fire breaking the ship apart, dozens of craft shutting down.

"Woah! We got them!" Poe shouted.

Wolik smiled as the crewmen on the bridge shouted.

Moments later another ship exited hyperspace. A ship larger than any ship Poe, Wolik, or wedge had ever seen. The ship was in the shape of a wing and dwarfed the entire republic fleet, positioning itself behind the rest of the Greartok fleet.

"….Sir." Poe said as admiral Antilles shook.

"….I." he started.

"Sir more hyperspace signatures." One of his crewmen said as Wedge saw five resurgent class star destroyers exit hyperspace with several support ships.

"The First Order?"

"This is Admiral Yultz, we've been sent here to help. This is only the advance force, the main fleet is still on its way."

"Hold the line!" Antilles said sounding more determined now that he saw they had help.

Back in the praxeum, Kylo and Tratha were with Rey, Ashoka, Akanes, Arkorous, Lyra, Taul, and Ben as they fought beside several other jedi knights in the courtyard outside the hanger. Echo by the hanger entrance with dozens of stormtroopers who protected the hanger.

More Greartok were trying to get inside the praxeum, but the defenders were well emplaced now, holding off the droves of drones with the help of the 501st.

Rey cut down drone after drone before a blast hit the ground near her, Rey being hurled back as she got up and saw a Greartok warrior with boomerang like blasts in his hands forming before he hurled them at her.

Rey did her best to avoid them, but they followed her close , Rey being forced down as the Greartok came closer. Many other warriors joining in as the defenders were forced back by the warriors.

Kylo and Tratha forced back by three warriors as Arkanes and Arkorous were knocked into a damaged X-wing.

"They never get easier." Arkorous said.

"Regret coming back?" Arkanes asked as Arkorous got up and smiled.

"No."

Arkanes heard something , looking up as dozens of Mandalorian warriors flew down with their jetpacks.

Three fired their rockets at the heads of the Greartok in front of Arkanes and Arkorous. This distracted them and allowed Ashoka to leap off the damaged X-wing and land behind the Greartok, cutting his head off as she fell behind him.

Arkanes picked up the X-wing with the force and crashed it into the second Greartok, giving Arkorous time to come forward and put his hand against the armor before it shattered, Arkanes and Arkorous stabbed the Greartok who convulsed.

Kylo and Tratha moved back as the three warriors got closer, several Mandalorians flying around them firing at the Greartok from different directions while also firing rockets and grapple hooks.

The Greartok were forced in different directions, Tratha spending forward before she leapt off one Greartok and cut another's head off, Kylo leaping up and coming down as he stabbed into the back of one, shattering his armor with the sheer power of his force telekinetic energy.

The Mandalorians now focused their attention on the remaining warrior, their rockets forcing his helmet off before the others shot his head repeatedly.

Ben did his best to fight off a Greartok warrior when a pair of Mandalorians flew up behind him and fired grapples around the Greartok's arms, both flying in a different direction , dragging the arms back , and allowing Ben to leap up and slash the Greartok's head off.

Rey got up as Taul flew down beside her, getting her away from the next blast before the force from the explosion knocked both down.

As the Greartok came closer, fire was blasted into him from three directions, Rey and Taul seeing three mandalorians flying around the warrior.

Rey used the force to make and opening in the fire as Taul flew closer and cut the Greartok in half with the dark saber.

As Taul landed he saw the other mandalorians land, Rey finally noticing that these mandalorians wore very similar armor to Taul's.

"Wallace! Is that you!?"

"Taul, we heard you were here."

"Clan Jennis joined the republic?"

"All the clans have come to your aid, orders of our new ally Thrawn."

Rey smiled and laughed, their failure on Jakku being irrelevant now.

With the courtyard clear, several of the mandalorians going off to help elsewhere in the battle.

Wallace approached Mara who approached Rey.

"Wallace Jennis, leader of clan Jennis. Here to help."

"Thank you, we-" Mara started before they senses a great disturbance in the force.

The group turning to see fire more Greartok warriors approach. However, these Greartok warriors weren't like the others. They wore red plated armor with cloak capes around the legs. Rey's eyes widening as she realized these were the same warriors who she saw guarding Snoke.

"Everyone, be careful!" She shouted as the Greartok came closer, brandishing lances, duel blades, flexible swords, and hatchets.

The jedi, knights of Ren, and mandalorians rushed forward and began fighting the five. Rey, Taul, and Wallace using his lance to knock away Rey's lightsaber and Taul's lightsaber.

Wallace flew around the Greartok using his flamethrower, only for the Greartok to wave his hand, the fire coming back at him as Wallace was forced into a nearby crate. The Greartok sweeping his lance around , Rey and Taul also being knocked away.

Mara fought beside Ben as the Greartok with the hatchets came at them. They moved fast with a pair of mandalorians trying to back them up. The Greartok knocked away each of their strikes with incredible speed, pulling his hand at him as the two mandalorians were pulled forward before being cut in half by the hatchets.

Kylo and Tratha fought off the Greartok with the double blades, knocking away their lightsabers , Kylo feeling himself get knocked away like his own strikes, Tratha as well.

Kylo unleashed red force telekinetic lighting only for the Greartok to thrust his hand forward, the blast hitting Kylo and Tratha and hurling them away.

Arkanes and Arkorous fought another with the whip like blade, the two moving at his sides as Lyra blasted at him to no effect.

The Greartok caught Arkanes with his blade and hurled him into Lyra and Arkorous.

Ashoka tried to fight another one of the Greartok who had a double ended sword, knocking away each of her lightsabers with a sweeping blow as she leapt back acrobatically before thrusting her hands forward. The Greartok was knocked back but stayed on his feet, raising his hand as two crates were hurled at Ashoka who acrobatically avoided them. However, the Greartok leapt forward and knocked Ashoka's weapons away before kicking her back.

One of the Jedi and a knight of ren were killed as well as another two mandalorians as the five elite Greartok forced them back , Kylo getting separated from the others as the five came at him.

"Anakin!" Rey and Mara shouted.

"Kylo!" Tratha shouted as he tried to get up, the Greartok raising their weapons as Kylo looked up.

A blast of force energy hurled them back as Kylo was pulled away.

"Get away from my son." Kylo looking up to see Luke standing over him.

Kylo almost shaking as Luke looked down at him.

Kylo tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. The five Greartok getting back up and coming forward, Luke taking out his lightsaber and igniting it as he stood to face them.

"Father!" Kylo finally shouted as they saw him throw another lightsaber at Luke who caught it with his robotic hand. Luke's eyes widening as he saw what lightsaber it was.

He looked back at Kylo for a moment before facing the five Geartrok again, igniting his green lightsaber and the blue lightsaber Kylo had thrown to him.

Luke closed his eyes and glowed blue for a moment as four copies of himself formed, each wielding a green or blue lightsaber.

The five Greartok ran at the Lukes as they moved with incredible speed and ferocity. Luke using both his lightsabers to knock away the strikes from the Greartok with the whip before knocking him aside and slashing at his back, the Greartok falling over as another came at him. Luke thrusted his hand forward, the Greartok getting hurled away by the blast of force energy before Luke collapsed a portion of the praxeum on top of him.

The other three were still fighting the copies of Luke before the real Luke joined in, knocking each of their weapons away before unleashing a pulse of force energy that hurled them back. Luke hurled his green lightsaber like a boomerang, guiding it as the lightsaber cut off the head of the third Greartok before it returned to his hand.

Luke blocked the weapons of the last two, dancing beside them before he forced them aside and slashed their backs. With the five elite Greartok dead, Luke looked out at the battle still going on. He slowly walked closer and held his arms at his side, concentrating as the ground began to shake.

At the line, the republic and First Order army saw in amazement a force powered earthquake hit the Greartok and the Greartok only.

Rey got up and stood beside her father, reaching out with her hand and closing her eyes as Kylo did the same.

Hundreds of Greartok drones began to get force choked at once as Han and Leia heard the sounds of wildlife. Their army in awe as they saw hundreds of the native creatures, predators and prey alike rushing out and attacking the Greartok army.

One of the predators Rey had used during her trial snatching a warrior in his jaws and crushing him.

"We might actually win this." Arkanes said as he saw Luke use his full power.

Luke's eyes shot open as he sensed something else. Rey screaming as she fell onto the ground.

"Rey!" Kylo shouted as he tried to help his sister up.

Rey was shaking with a look of pure terror on her face.

"He's , he's here."

The others soon felt it as well, not the light or dark side, but the void. Luke saw six more of the red armored Greartok approach with a large floating throne behind them.

They saw the figure sitting in the throne and backed up. Rey having to be helped up.

The figure stood up and got off the throne, slowly walking closer.

" _Luke Skywalker, grandmaster of the Jedi praxeum, savior of the galaxy, and son of Vader. Long have I awaited this day."_

 _"_ Who are you?" Luke asked.

" _Ha, ask your precious daughter. She's the one who lead me here."_

Kylo turned to Rey.

"I'm sorry." She said tearing up.

"Anakin, take your sister and get back."

"Father." Kylo said.

"Do it." Luke said as Kylo helped Rey get back.

"I'm told the leader of the Greartok is called the Omni, may I presume that's you?" Luke asked.

" _My name , is Snoke."_

 _"_ Why have you come here?"

" _The Jedi will die, as will the Knights of Ren. I am the only one worthy , of wielding the Force. "_

Luke held his lightsabers up.

"Leave this place, now. Or I will defend my people."

Snoke smiled.

" _I would expect nothing less, Jedi._ " Snoke said as he raised his hand. A blast of black force lightning like energy came out, Luke trying to stop it with telekinetic force energy, but he had a strained look on his face as the blast got closer to him, barely slowed down.

Luke forced it away before unleashing a blast of telekinetic force energy at Snoke, a powerful quake that shook his guards, but not him.

Luke dashed at Snoke and slashed at him, Snoke simply raising his hand as he caught the lightsaber with it.

Luke slashed with his other saber as Snoke caught that as well.

Luke's eyes widened as he saw Snoke's skin start to turn almost metallic like, but still flesh.

Metal roots began to shoot out of the ground at Luke who backed up and used the force to push them away.

Snoke slowly walking closer as he unleashed more of the black lightning energy at Luke who tried to hold it back.

Luke made more copies of himself that ran at Snoke. However, as Luke did this, Snoke waved his hand, several copies of himself rushing forward to meet the copies of Luke. A fierce melee breaking out before Luke pushed the black energy back at Snoke who's eyes glowed red before he pushed the lightning back, hitting Luke as it burned through his body.

"Luke!" Mara shouted as Rey and the others watched in horror. Luke crying out in pain as Leia held her side, screaming as she felt the pain, having to be held by Han.

"No!" Kylo shouted as he tried to get up and run at Snoke with Rey.

Snoke hurled them both back as Luke fell down.

Snoke smiled and blasted at Rey.

"No!" Taul shouted as he reached for Rey.

Before Mara and the others could do anything, Rey was pulled away from the blast by the force. Confused on how, they soon turned to see Taul with his hand out, Rey coming closer and closer before she reached him.

Taul was shaking as he saw what he did.

"Taul." Rey said as Taul looked at his hand.

Luke slowly got up and held his side, Snoke looking at him before Snoke looked disturbed. He looked up at the sky before turning back to Luke.

" _Another time then Skywalker, you may have this victory, but it will be your last."_ Snoke said as he left, the others rushing to Luke as he grunted in pain, a horrible wound in his body.

"Luke!"

* * *

In orbit, Poe saw three blasts from the massive super-dreadnaught destroy a mediator class capital ship, then another three destroy a resurgent class star destroyer.

"It's getting closer." Poe shouted as Wedge sweated.

"Sir more hyperspace signatures." He heard before seeing over a dozen other resurgent class star destroyers exit hyperspace, but not alone. Leading them was none other than the _Eclipse_.

"This is grand admiral Ar'alani, we'll take it from here." The First Order armada opening up on the Greartok fleet , thousands of guns on the _Eclipse_ tearing apart three Greartok carriers before the Super Star destroyer faced the super-dreadnaught. It's bow and center glowing green before a massive superlaser fire from the bow and destroyed two more carriers and then hit the super-dreadnaught, its shield's buckling for several moments before shattering.

Fire from the _Eclipse_ and its support ships began to hit the super-dreadnaught , causing great damage before it turned with the remaining carriers and jumped to hyperspace.

"We did it, we won!" Poe shouted as BB-8 beeped in excitement.

Wedge looked relieved as he sat back, Wolik smiling as he did the same.

* * *

On the plant, Leia rushed over with Han, Lando, and Chewie.

"Luke!" Leia shouted as they saw his injury.

"We need to get him to a bacta tank!" Han shouted as Luke grunted again and shook his head.

He turned to Ashoka specifically who nodded.

"Tython, get us to Tython, all of the Jedi and knights of Ren." Luke said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The battle is won, and Kylo has returned to his family_

 _Snoke has revealed himself and Luke is wounded_

 _The next chapter will be the final chapter as the Jedi return to their home world, Tython_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Jed'aii order

* * *

The _Finalizer_ was in orbit above a planet with a vast ocean on one side, and a cast continent surrounded by the ocean on the other.

Several transports flew from the _Finalizer_ down to the planet below, making their way over the vast ocean and to a series of rocky island.

Onboard the Millennium Falcon, Ashoka guided Han and Chewie.

"Which one?"

Ashoka pointed to a rocky island with lots of green growing on it.

"That's the one." She said. The Falcon landed at the base of the island with the others close behind.

Luke was laying in the medical cot of the Flacon as Mara, Rey, and Kylo stood over him.

"Ohh dear, master Luke is gravely injured."3P0 said as R2 gave a concerned beep.

"We're here." Leia said.

"Help me up." Luke said as Kylo and Rey helped their father onto his feet.

They were joined by Ashoka, Leia, Han, and Chewie as they left the Falcon, seeing other craft land with dozens of Jedi and knights of Ren coming out.

"What is this place?" Taul asked.

"Tython, this is where the force was discovered." Arkanes said as he looked around at the island.

"The force, it feels, strange. Not light or dark, but both." Rey said.

"The force is in balance here." Ashoka said as she lead them to a stone staircase that lead up the island.

"Come on." She said, Luke grunting as he was moved up the vast staircase. The jedi and others seeing some small creatures on the island.

As they neared the top, they saw what looked like an ancient stone temple, there was no roof, but smaller chambers each made of stone and lead to the interior.

"What is this place?" Kylo asked before Luke saw the peak of the island.

"Take me there." He said.

They moved Luke to the peak of the island, finding a cave. Inside the cave was a pool of water with a symbol of a tree at the bottom, one half of the pool was dark, the other light. At the end of the cave was an opening, an opening that lead to a a pedestal overlooking the island and the ocean.

Luke began to walk on his own, finally reaching the pedestal before he rested on the other side of it. Looking out at the sky, and staying silent.

"Father, where are we?" Rey asked.

Luke took a deep breath.

"This island is where it all began, where the Force was discovered….Many years ago when I was looking for a place to rebuild the Jedi, I considered using this island or somewhere else on Tython. But the dark side is just as strong here as the light, so I chose Ossus. But I was wrong….The jedi have always been wrong." Luke said as he grunted.

"Father!" Rey and Kylo shouted as they came around him with Leia and the others.

"Only now do I understand."

Ashoka took a deep breath.

"In the beginning , before the Jedi and Sith, there was the Jed'aii order, those who discovered the force. The Jed'aii didn't believe in learning the light or the dark, but both, finding the balance between them. But the followers of the light and dark chose their sides, they fought each other and gave birth to the endless war between the light and the dark." Ashoka said.

"The force has always been out of balance…Rey, Anakin, Mara….I know understand….It's time for the Jedi, to end." Luke said in a hard tone.

Rey and the other Jedi shaking.

"The force must be in balance, the Jedi cannot do that….We must accept the light and the dark, and become the Jed'aii order once again." Luke said before he grunted again, Rey seeing the wound get worse.

"No! We need bacta!" Rey shouted.

"It won't do any good. This isn't something that can be healed." Luke said in pain.

"No! You can't die! I won't let you!" Kylo shouted as he came down.

Luke saw the pain and sorrow in his son's eyes, seeing him tear up.

"Anakin, it's ok." Luke said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

Anakin began to tear up even more.

"I'm sorry, I sorry I left, I abandoned my family…..I'm sorry."

"Anakin, I forgive you."

Rey's eyes widened as she saw her brother's eyes, no longer yellow, but blue as they had once been.

"Cade!" Anakin shouted as Tratha rushed forward, Luke seeing his grandson.

"Grandpa?" Cade said as Luke reached out and held him for a moment, smiling before grunting again.

"Luke!" Mara shouted as she came down with Leia.

"No, Luke. We can save you." Leia said also starting to tear up.

"Father." Rey said also tearing up before Luke started to cry, seeing his family around him. Ben tearing up beside Han and his own family. Ashoka looking just as sad as the others, despite just meeting Luke.

Luke looked out at the horizon and saw two suns, one sun was rising the other setting. Luke stared out at them before he saw someone in the distance, someone walking through the air towards him.

The others who were force sensitive turned and saw him as well, Ashoka's eyes widening as she saw him. The figure looked almost exactly like Anakin, only older, perhaps in his forties. He didn't say anything, but reached the peak. Looking at Anakin, then Rey, then Leia.

Ashoka shook as she saw the man who saw her , giving a slight smile before he nodded.

Luke saw the man now stand over him, extending his hand to Luke who reached out with his robotic hand before closing his eyes.

As Luke took the man's hand, they both vanished, Luke becoming one with the force and leaving his cloak and lightsabers behind.

Those still there now broke down in a complete sob, Rey having to be held by Taul as even the Mandalorian teared up a little.

R2 rolled up and saw Luke's cloak, giving a sad chirp as he looked at it.

"Daddy?" Cade said as Anakin got up and tried to breath. He stood on the edge of the peak an looked at his lightsaber, tightening his first around it before hurling the weapon off the side of the island and watching it crash into the ocean, disappearing under the water.

Rey saw Luke's original blue saber get pulled to Anakin's hand as he held it, his face more serious now.

"No more jedi, no more knights of Ren. No more light or dark side, only balance. We will find that balance, for father." Anakin said as Rey got up and angrily hurled her own lightsaber over the edge as well, using the force to pull Luke's green lightsaber to her hand.

"For father."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus the Jedi and Knights of Ren both end, but in their place something better will come_

 _Luke has left behind a legacy that will never be forgotten nor will his sacrifice_

 _It may be a little while before I get started on book 3, but rest assured it will come._

 _The book will be called Star Wars: The force in balance_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
